The Order of Darth Traya Volume III
by jman007
Summary: Luke skywalker awakens to find his world turned upside down and his wife Mara Jade Skywalker alive again. Something has altered time and space itself... will the Jedi have the power to face this new threat
1. Chapter 1

The Order of Darth Traya Volume III

Chapters

Dejavu

Gavar Khai

Darth Khaun

Allies

A New Life For All

The New Jedi Council

Galactic Conference

Jedi Master Jacen Solo

Jedi Queen

Force Baby

Nom Anor

Blood Shed

The Search

Apprentice

Growing Pains

The Legend Of Donovan Leers

Empowered

Training Day

The Yuuzhan Vong Empire

Conquest

The League of Independent Systems

Doomed Mission

Jaddock and Kindo

Into The Unknown

The Arquillions

Enlightenment

Shadows

Bio-Weapon

Persona

Luke Skywalker (Grand Master of The Jedi Order Human male)  
Darth Traya (3,910 year old Grand Master of the Trayus Academy Shadow Ruler of the Unknown Regions Human female)  
Gavar Kai/Darth Saber (One of the last surviving members of the lost tribe of the sith Human Male)  
Lumiya/Darth Lumiya (Apprenticed to Darth Saber Human female)  
Alema Rar/Darth Veger (Apprentice of Darth Lumiya Twi'Lek Female)  
Donovan Leers (Apprentice to Kyp Durron Human male)  
Nom Chorius (Supreme General and commander of the Yuuzhan Vong forces aiding the alliance)  
Darth Khaun (4,120 year old Sith Lord and acolyte of Trayus Academy)  
Huntair Sihg (Supreme Overlord of The New Yuuzhan Vong Empire)  
Nom Anor (Former Yuuzhan Vong Infiltrator/Sith Agent to Darth Khaun)

Chapter 1. Dejavu

It was happening now, it had happened, it will happened, and it was a dream or a vision. Many images passed through the mind of Luke Skywalker Grand Master of the Jedi Order. It started with a message from his now sister, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi… You're my only hope…" If Luke had known all that would have befallen he may just have stayed on Tatooine and rebuilt his uncle's farm. Many years later the Alliance was invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong. The war lasted five long bloody years. Afterwards the Killik invasion and then Jacen Solo's fall to the dark side and his rise as Darth Cadeus. ("Is this a dream?") Luke asked in the blackness of his mind.  
Mara Jade Skywalker dies at the hands of her nephew a sad day for all Jedi. "No dad… This kill is mine…" even as the words leave his mouth it sends a chill down Luke's body, but didn't he speak with Jacen just yesterday or was that a dream as well. Jaina, his beautiful niece, the sword of the Jedi. She killed Jacen and in the end all he wanted was to protect his daughter from the death spores unleashed by the Moffs. So many people died and then Natasi Daala becomes Chief of State and she like so many people in the galaxy blamed the Jedi for what Jacen Solo did. Luke accepted exile and his son accompanied him to learn why Jacen fell to the dark side.  
As they traversed the galaxy they crossed paths with Abeloth an ancient force being making the Jedi who were raised in the maw insane. They also encountered the lost tribe of the sith like Gavar Khai and High Lord Saarsu Taalon who wanted Abeloth to join them, but she wound up betraying them. Abeloth and her allies had taken Coruscant and Luke was getting ready to lead the Alliance forces into battle, then all went black…  
(Skywalker…") A powerful mind reached out towards Luke, it wasn't Abeloth. Luke knew that foul presence anywhere, no this was something else.

Luke sat up in bed in a cold sweat, he was breathing heavy. He looked around his room confused. He checked the chrono by the bed, the time was 1:30 in the morning Coruscant time and the date, it was one year after the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered to the Alliance. He was aboard the space station New Hope which orbited Coruscant as scientists worked hand and hand with the Yuuzhan Vong to remove all the bio-plants and terrain from the planet.  
Luke kept looking at the date, "That can't be right!"  
Something in the bed stirred next to him, the covers were pulled back and Mara Jade Skywalker sat up and turned on the light. "Is everything alright…" She asked looking at the time. Luke jumped out of the bed summoning his lightsaber to his hand. Mara raised an eyebrow, "You want practice lightsaber combat at one thirty in the morning…"  
It sounded like Mara, his senses even told him it was Mara, but Abeloth had a habit of taking the shape of others and possessing people's body's. "When we went searching for Thrawn's clone you got injured what did you tell me to say to you in order to wake you from the healing trance I placed you in…"  
Mara sighed, "Okay I will play along… I told you to tell me you love me…"  
It felt like Mara, it certainly was her force essence he felt, "Am I dreaming…"  
Mara hunched her shoulders, "If you are then keep me out of them cause I would like to get my sleep… we have a long day ahead of us…"  
Luke dropped his lightsaber, "Mara…" He walked in disbelief to the bed and sat down.  
"Luke what is wrong with you…"  
She asked as he touched her face then her hair and arm, "It is you…" He said giving her a big hug.  
"Of course its me… You act like you haven't seen me three years…"  
"More like twelve…" He leaned back and looked into her green eyes, with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Do you want a med droid?'  
He hugged her again, "I will never loose you again…"  
She pushed him away, "Luke… calm down farm boy and tell me is going on…"  
He laughed, "I don't know myself… I have this strange feeling of dejavue… Mara I am afraid… For the first time in long time I am afraid…"  
"Of what?"  
"That here and now is not real… and that I will wake up and you will be gone from me…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just need to think and clear my head…"  
"Well maybe you should meditate or have Cighal take a look at you again…"  
He smiled, "I will meditate…" As Luke sat with his legs crossed on the side of the bed Mara watched him in great concern. She had never seen him so befuddled before. An hour passed before Luke opened his eyes and looked at Mara with tears running down his cheeks.  
"What did you see?"  
"Everything…" Luke stood up and sat beside Mara and took her hand, "I have to tell you something… I need to listen and keep a open mind…" Luke took a deep breath and started four years into the future with the Killik wars. Then he went into Jacen's fall to the dark side and his secret police. He reframed from laughing at the faces Mara made when he told her how Jacen tried to turn Ben to the dark side.  
"A poison dart!" She blurted when Luke told her how she tried to kill Jacen and they fought in the caves of Kavan in the Hapes System. "A poison dart…"  
"Mara I am serious…"  
Mara cupped his face, "I believe you farm boy… For some reason I believe, but please finish…" He went on to tell her how after Jacen was killed by Jaina Daala became chief of state. Then the mad Jedi, Abeloth, and the lost tribe of sith.  
"The last thing I remember is standing on the bridge with Leah… We were getting ready to attack Coruscant when… everything froze and went black… then I woke in bed next to you…"  
Mara sighed, "I believe you but what do you think all this means… were you seeing the future…"  
He sighed holding her hand, "I don't think these things will happened… I think they have happened and could happen again… I think it is another life that I have led in a different time… and here we are again one year after the Vong surrendered… only in the other time line all the Yuuzhan Vong departed on Zenoma Sekot… Nom Chorius didn't remain behind to help us fight the Yuuzhan Vong war lords…"  
"Luke…" She paused not wanting to hurt his feelings and deny it she Mara felt he was telling the truth. "Okay if what you say is true… How did this happen…"  
Luke shook his head and stood up, "The only thing I can think of is that someone out there used the force to alter time and space itself…"  
Mara came to the edge of the bed, "Is that even possible…"  
"I don't know for sure, but I intend to find out…"  
"Does this mean we are not going back to bed…"  
"I need to speak with the other masters…" That is when the door opened and little Ben came in with R2 following.  
Mara scooped him up, "Did we wake you my little man…"  
"Mommy your alive…" Luke and Mara looked at each other, "Did you have a bad dream?"  
Ben was really upset, "Jacen stuck you and you died… Then Janaaa cut his arm off… Jacen was a bad man… I won't let him hurt you mommy…" The room shook from Ben's uncontrolled force burst.  
"Luke!" Mara screamed when he reached his hand forward and put his son to sleep.  
"I am sorry I couldn't think of anything else to do…" Mara gave him a venomous look as she rocked him in her arms.

An hour later the prominent members of the Jedi order met together in a private room on the eighteenth floor of the space station. They showed up yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Couldn't this wait until morning?" Kyle Katarn asked.  
"I am sorry no… So we are all here let us begin…"  
Saba slapped her tail on the floor, "Thiz one thinkz we zhould wait for Kenth Hamner…"  
"Normally Master Saba I would agree with you, but considering what me and Mara just found out I do not think so… and besides I have a theory I wish to test… First of all have any of you felt a disturbance in the force or had the feeling of dejavue…"  
They all exchanged looks with one another and it was Cighal who spoke first, "Yes I have… these really intense visions of Jedi going mad…" She looked at Corran, "Namely your children Master Corran…" He looked at her with a wry smile.  
"I had that dream as well…" Kyle said, "…I also dreamed Master Skywalker had been sent into exile and Naatasi Daala became Chief of State…"  
"And she was persecuting all Jedi…" Octa Ramis said finishing the sentence.  
"Thiz one dreamed Mazter Hamner died becauze of her…"  
The whole time Kyle Katarn was staring at Mara, she smiled at him. "is there something you wish to say Master Katarn…"  
He cleared his throat, "I uh… Its so real… I dreamed you died at the hands of sith lord named Darth Cadues… and he was actually Jacen…" When he said this Cighal looked at Kyle then she looked at Mara and put her head down.  
Kyp jumped up, "Luke are we going crazy or something…"  
Luke smiled in a sad kind of way, "I ask you all to close your eyes and meditate… Let the force flow through you and all make sense then we can really talk…" As the masters obeyed one by one Luke kissed Mara on the cheek and then pulled her into his arms. She allowed it because it comforted his heart against a possible future.  
Cighal was the first to come out of her trance, then Kyle, Saba, Kyp, Corran, Octa, Tionne who with her husband was transmitting from the maw installation. They looked at each other in confusion and then turned to Luke but no one was willing to break the silence.  
"How did this happen…" Kyle asked.  
Luke was still holding Mara, "I am not sure of all the implications, but I believe someone most likely a sith has used the force to alter time and space itself…"  
"Is that possible?" Tionne asked via holonet.  
"By the force yes… How I haven't a clue…"  
"Wait so what we arrest Jacen so he doesn't become a sith lord and kill Mara… What if all of us are being manipulated by this Abeloth…" Kyp asked.  
"Master Saba… You have been silent…" Mara said before Luke could respond.  
Se looked up with tears in her scaley eyes, "Thiz one ashamed… Mazter Hamner will die because of uz…" She stood up and went to Mara, "Thiz one doez not want to looze you again…" Saba surprised everyone by hugging, "We zhall not be loozing you again…"  
"I agree…" Luke said stroking Mara's hair.  
"Luke… Um Master Skywalker… What is our first move…"  
Luke set his face in stone and unfolded his arms, "Our first move is to officially set the Jedi Council…"  
"I thought we were going to wait until after our meeting with the Chief of State…" Octa said.  
"We can't wait on that…" They all agreed that Luke would head the council seconded by Kyle Katarn. The rest of the council would be Mara, Saba, Corron, Kyp, Cighal, Kenth, Octa, Sorn Desta, Nala Wen (female Twi'lek) and Hyrem Rel. "Now that is settled we need to push back our meeting with Cal Omas… We need to move fast and quick…" Luke turned his attention to Masters Tionne and Kam. "Masters Kam and Tionne evacuate the maw station immediately… We will keep the location of the Academy a secret, but for now head towards Endor I will ask Omas to provide a security force and escort..,"  
"What about my children?" Corran asked.  
"We are going to divide into teams… I will lead the one that shall deal with Abeloth, hopefully her death will keep those Jedi from going mad… Masters Katarn and Octa will lead a force to Kesh… Master Saba and Kyp will lead an assault force to deal with the killiks…"  
"What of Master Hamner…" Cighal asked.  
"Thiz one would like to tell him…" Saba said speaking up, "We feel it iz our duty…"  
"As you wish Master Saba… Master Cighal would you research the archives on any force techniques that affect time… As for Jacen if you are all in agreement I would like to grant him the rank of Jedi Master…"  
"Is that wise…" Kyp asked.  
"I understand your reasoning Master Skywalker, but is that prudent…" Tionne asked rubbing her arms, because in the other time line she was severely wounded by one of Jacen's lackies.  
"We assign him an apprentice… as for my son…" Luke looked at Mara, "…Mara and I will handle his training…"  
"Does he remember anything…" Cighal asked.  
"He has seen everything we have through the force…" Mara said answering.  
"What about Han and Leah…" Saba asked.  
"Mara and I will speak with them… Before we dismiss know this… anyone who could feel the force and died in the other timeline will have no knowledge of all this… and non-force users will have no knowledge at all, but a sense of dejavu…"

They all dispersed to fulfill there missions, just as the space station was coming to life. Han was still in bed when Luke and Mara came to there apartment. Leah invited them in and offered them caf. Han came out of the bedroom all disheveled and a mess.  
"You Jedi can energize yourselves with the force… but us mere mortals need rest…" Han said.  
"I apologize for the hour, but this couldn't wait…" The doors opened and Jaina came in, "Ah Jaina you are just in time…"  
"Shouldn't we wait for Jacen…" Leah asked.  
Mara hugged Jaina, "Actually we needed to speak with the three of you without him…"  
Luke sighed, "Leah… Jaina… Have either of you felt a disturbance in the force... or had a sense of dejavue…"  
"Yes I have…" Jaina said speaking up, "One minute I was flying my fighter getting ready to… go to Coruscant I think and then…. Boom I woke up on this space station a year after the Vong surrendered…"  
"I had the same feeling… only I keep seeing this image of Jaina killing Jacen…"  
Han stood up, "If this is about the force maybe I should leave…"  
"No you should stay brother in-law…" Luke said. "Han I need you to be a little patient… Leah… Jaina… I need the two of you of you to clear your minds and meditate…" They did and Han got up to get caf as he waited, but something made him keep looking at Mara. Finally Leah and Jaina came out of there meditation, they both started crying.  
Leah looked at Luke, "What does this mean?"  
"Okay someone tell me what is happening…" Han said, "Luke why is my wife and daughter crying…" Luke didn't say a word, instead he walked up to Han and placed his hands on his head and through the force he showed him twelve years of memories.  
As Luke returned to Mara's side, Han dropped his cup. C3P0 who had been shut down awoke, greeted everyone and cleaned the mess up. "Everything you saw and everything I showed you Han happened… I have theorized that someone probably a sith lord has used the force to alter time space…"  
"For what reason?" Jaina asked.  
"We do not know…" Mara said, "…but we are going to act. We have already chosen the Jedi Council… and as we speak Tionne and Kam are moving the younglings away from the Maw…"  
"Three teams are being sent to deal with the Abeloth, the lost sith of Kesh, and the killiks… I will be leading the team that deals with Abeloth… Time is against us because the sith may already know what we know…"  
"What about Jacen?" Han asked.  
Jaina got up, went to the window, and watched the shuttles fly down to the planet carrying construction teams. Mara went up to her and comforted her knowing why she felt sad. "The council has agreed to make Jacen a Jedi Master… I will tell him myself… I wanted to ask you Mara and Leah to hunt down Alema Rar and Lumiya… They have no idea a change was made and they won't be expecting you…"  
"I am going as well…" Han said.  
"Oh great another adventure…" C3PO said.  
Jaina dried her eyes, "Of course…"  
"Allana!" Han said, "Are you going to tell Tenel Ka…"  
"Anyone who feels the force and meditates… will know… I leave it to you Leah to talk about it with her…"  
"Luke I have to ask…" Leah said, "Will this affect whether or not Allana is born… We can't go around giving Jacen dirty looks because he may turn to the dark side…"  
"I have considered all those things Leah… and I will do all I can to make sure that doesn't happen…"  
Mara hugged Jaina, then she hugged Leah, and finally Han, "Luke we should get going…"  
"Yes of course…"

"I'll start packing…" Han said. "…3PO fire up the falcon…" The Solos were in a mood all day and despite what they had just learned they fought past it for the sake of their family.

Jacen walked with a sense of purpose, after all he had defeated Onimi the power behind the throne. He had touched an aspect of the force he had never seen before. A place where there was no light and dark only the force. He wondered if it had always bee there or did he imagine it. ("I have found the true nature of the force…") He thought to himself.  
Jacenn made his way to his uncle's office and when he entered Luke sat behind the desk. For a minute Jacen thought he felt anger from Luke, but why would Luke be angry at him. "You wish to see me uncle…"  
He smiled to reassure him, "Yes… the Jedi Council has been chosen… an emergency in the force is forcing us to act… That being said the council has agreed to make you a Jedi Master…"  
Jacen beamed, "Me a master… but…"  
"But what? If you recall your grandfather had a seat on the council… and while you aren't ready to sit on the council… You are ready to be a master… After all it was you who killed Onimi…"  
"Thank you… uncle, but I don't know if I should accept… there is so much more I have to learn…"  
"I think you are ready… Please accept…"  
He smiled, "Okay I accept…"  
"Then take a knee…"

Jacen was on top of the world and he wanted to share his news with Tenel Ka. "That is wonderful…"  
He looked at her, "is everything alright… You seem befuddled…" Jacen said staring into her eyes.  
"I am fine… Um I had just received some news from home and I am eager to return to the Consortium…"  
"Any word on your father yet…"  
Prince Isolder had been missing before the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered corsucant, "None yet…"  
"I thought my uncle would have ann assignment for me, but he didn't so would like my help in searching for him…"  
"Yes… I would like that… Now Jacen if you please… I need to be alone…" he kissed her on the cheek and left. The moment the door closed Jaina and Leah came into the living room.  
"I am sorry Tenel… but Luke thought you should know…"  
"And Jacen has no idea…"  
"None whatsoever…" Jaina said.  
"I need time to think…"

Luke had one more meeting and that was with Cal Omas the current Chief of State. He informed of the force theory to which he responded was crazy, Luke had to show him in the force the way he did with Han for him to believe him. then he informed Omas that the council had been already chosen and why Luke ordered all the fleet movements and military personnel transfers. When the meeting was done Luke met up with Mara and his team of Jedi. They left on their mission to find and destroy Abeloth.

Author notes:  
I wrote the first chapter with a lot of enthusiasm and I was up until two in the morning typing… The order of Darth Traya has been a long time in the works…  
Darth Traya's words have always stuck in my head… There must always be a darth Traya and that is what this is about… Enjoy Volumes I, II, and III… Please review… it will be a while until I update because I must finish Star Wars Mason Kell and New Age of Dragon riders… when I do update volume III I will try to have four chapters done…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Gavar Kai

A long range star ship came out of hyperspace carrying the Kai family of Kesh. Gavar Kai was piloting the ship and it was a tradition in his family that when someone was getting ready to train as a full fledge sith saber the family would spend some time together away from the planet. "It will be good to be home again…" Cersa Gavar's wife said sitting in the copilot's chair.  
He smiled, "Yes is will be good to be home again…" Gavar was uneasing, because for the past few days his sleep has been uneasy. His mind was haunted by images of the sith tribe torn apart by a force creature named Abeloth, his daughter falling in love with a Jedi boy named Ben Skywalker. He sighed and switched over from autopilot. When they came into view of the planet Cersa gasped.  
The Planet Kesh was cracked and bleeding magma, the entire surface of the planet had been laid to waste by some powerful force technique. The cockpit was filled with the voice of his daughter Vestera Kai who was five years old. Gavar put her to sleep then he scanned the planet for life signs, it was a dead rock in space.  
"What could have done this?" Cersa asked.  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out…" Gavar said taking the ship towards the planet. He entered the atmosphere and flew across the planet, when he reached the northpole a huge silver sphere hung in the air.  
"What is that?" Cersa asked.  
Gavar was just as dumbfounded, "It is the remnant of a thought bomb… Someone unleashed a thought bomb on our planet…" Gavar unstrapped himself, "Stay here I will be right back…"  
Cersa watched her husband put on an environmental suit and when he was done she grabbed his arm before he walked down the ramp. "Be careful my love…" He smiled to reassure her and left the ship.  
Gavar walked the windy ashen surface of Kesh his thick rubber boots crunching the magma hardened ground. The closer he got to the silver sphere the more his mind started racing and it took all his strength not to be drawn in the vortex of minds. Gavar placed his hand on the sphere and with his mind searched the sea of swirling minds until he found the one he was looking for. I took all of Gavar's might to keep his mind and get the attention of Denshire Vol.  
("Who are you?") The high lord asked.  
("It is I… Saber Kai… Don't you remember me…")  
("I think I do… I cannot focus… It is so beautiful here won't you join us…")  
("I cannot… you are dead… You died in the thought bomb… Can you tell me who destroyed Kesh?")  
("He came to our world an ancient and powerful sith… An alien I have never seen before… He had no face… He destroyed us…")  
Vol began to howl in rage and Gavar pulled away from him. his body shook at being in contact with the silver sphere of energy. He shook his body free with the dark side and returned to his ship. "What did you learn?" Cersa asked standing at the top of the ramp.  
"Nothing but more questions… I need to meditate…"  
"Well we can't stay here while you meditate… Whoever did this may return…"  
Cersa was right so Gavar Kai took his ship into orbit and hid on the moon while he tried to decipher what he had learned. As he meditated Gavar saw it all, the creature Abeloth, the Skywalkers, his daughter falling in love with Ben Skywalker a Jedi. He had betrayed his own people to join Abeloth ad they had taken Coruscant. He saw that and more as he meditated. He awoke and told Cersa what he had learned.  
"Do you think this Abeloth destroyed Kesh?"  
"It is possible, but no… I think someone else is responsible…"  
"What do we do now?"  
"I am going hunting… In the meantime you and our daughter need a place to hide and rest…"  
She stood and walked over to him and kissed her husband, "My place is at your side…"  
"I admire your devotion, but whoever destroyed Kesh might use you against me… I cannot loose you or Vestara because she is the last heritage that was the Keshiri sith… No you and she will seek refuge among the Nightsisters of Dathimor… They will accept you…"  
Reluctantly Cersa agreed and he made the jump to hyperspace. An hour after they left Saba Sabatyne's assault forces came out of hyperspace. She was in joint command with Kenth Hammer and as they traveled she told him what was going on and why Luke assembled the Masters without him. She finally convinced him and as a bonus they grew very close as friends while traveling.  
"What in the galaxy…" Kenth said as Saba walked up to his side aboard the capital ship Riot. They watched the view screen filled with the charred world of Kesh.  
"Thiz one zenze a great dizturbace in the force…"  
"So do I…" Kenth replied.  
Saba turned to the COM officer, "Contact Master Skywalker…" A few minutes later a hologram of Luke was projected on the bridge. "Master Skywalker we have arrived at Kesh, but it has been destroyed by a thought bomb…"  
"Are there any survivors…" Luke asked hopefully.  
"No… so far no… We are still scanning the area…" Kenth said answering.  
"We are in the Maw, but the planet has been destroyed and so has the space station…" Luke sighed, "Return to Coruscant…"

A week later Gavar's ship came out of hyperspace near Dathimor. He entered the planet's atmosphere behind a storm so that no one could see his ship enter the atmosphere. He approached from the sea flying low and landed on the beach. He helped his wife unload the ship and pack their supplies on a land speeder.  
Vestera was crying, "Daddy please don't go…"  
He bent down on knee before her, "I must go so I may avenge our people… Do you remember what I told you…" with a sobbing face she nodded. "Good be my little saber…" He reached into his robe and gave her a lightsaber, she gasped and smiled drying her eyes. "I made this for you while we traveled through hyperspace… I love you my little saber and I shall return as soon as possible…" He kissed his wife and without looking back he walked up the ramp and took off.

Gavar traveled to the planet Dromund Kaas, a swamp planet in the outer rim near the esstrab sector. He sought the Dark side prophets the followers of Darth Millenial. He landed his ship on the edge of the swamp and approached the old Sith temple, Three men greeted him, one wore robes and the other two were dressed like guards holding force pikes.  
"Welcome Gavar Kai to Dromund Kaas… I am Remore Taan sith prophet… I follow the will of the Dark Force…"  
"I seek information… My home world was destroyed…"  
"Your home world Kesh was destroyed by an ancient Sith Lord an alien named Darth Khaun…"  
"Yes where can I find this Darth Khaun…"  
"He is too powerful… You will need allies…Seek out the sith lady Lumiya and her Twi'lek companion Alema Rar…"  
"Do know about the change… The Time paradox…"  
"We can tell you nothing… The one responsible spared us if our acolytes promised to say nothing… The oe responsible for the changes is far more powerful than the one who destroyed your home world…"  
"Was it Abeloth?"  
"No she is no more… Go now Gavar… Lumiya and Alema are on the moon Nar Shaddaa…" While on Dromund Kaas Gavar refueled his ship and left for Nar Shaddaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Darth Khaun

Kamino:

Darth Khaun knelt before a hologram of Darth Traya, "Master… The sith of Kesh are dead… Abeloth has been dealt with… the Killiks and Lomi Plo will not be a problem…"  
"You have done well Lord Khaun… Where are you anyway…"  
"Kamino milady… I came here to get something Darth Vader left behind…"  
"Allow Greelock to watch over that… I want you to seek out the Yuuzhan Vong Warlords and grant them a gift…"  
"Nom Anor still lives… I can use him milady…"  
"Very well…"  
When her image vanished Khaun stood and went to the living room of his suit to teach Greelock a new force technique until it was time for his meeting with Taunlee and Lama Su. They met after dinner because the Kaminoans didn't have the tech to replicate Darth Khaun's special dietary needs.  
"Allow me to officially welcome you to our city… When Taunlee told me that a Tosh was here I became overjoyed after all our people owe your people everything…"  
"How so…"  
"Well it was the Tosh who built this city for us… Your people were very generous with their technology…"  
He sighed, "Well… I am the last of my kind… But I did not come here for a history lesson…"  
"Of course not…"  
"I would like to purchase cloning file… DV-Sk81…"  
Lama Su and Taunlee exchanged looks, "Ho… how do you know about that…"  
"There isn't much that happens in the galaxy that the acolytes of the Trayus academy aren't aware of…"  
"We still have the DNA… Even though it hasn't been used in over forty years… and then there was only one successful clone grown from that batch…"  
"Not to mention that Luke Skywalker and his Jedi confiscated all of our Mandelorian DNA samples…" Taunlee said.  
"Credits are not an issue…"  
"Of course, but the problem is a the vault holding the DNA sample and a code installed by Darth Vader himself… In fact the vault was built by Vader to house all the imperial DNA samples…"  
"I have the code…" Khaun said interrupting.  
He blinked twice, "In that case follow me…"

Lama Su lead them to a large vault in the lower levels of the city, he put in his code first then Khaun had ten seconds to enter the rest of the code. The doors opened and there were samples marked Palpatine, Tyrannus, Cognus, Luke Skywalker, Maul, Jango Fett and the one Khaun was looking for Starkiller. He took the sample and gave it to Greelock, then he destroyed the rest.  
"What are you doing…" Taunlee asked yelling.  
"Stopping a plan before it comes to pass…" They left the vault and sealed it, "My apprentice will remain here to make sure my wishes are fulfilled I do not want any growth acceleration… but I do want mind conditioning based on this…" He pulled a datapad from his robe.  
"We have to test this sample for degradation… before we actually clone it…"  
"I will return as soon as I can, but if I do not Greelock you know what to do…"  
"Yes master…"

When he returned to his ship Khaun contacted the mother brain to find the location Nom Anor's location.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Allies

Nar Shaddaa was bustling with activity of people passing through for supplies and those seeking sanctuary from Yuuzhan Vong warlords. Among the people walking up the street was Alema Rar Twi'Lek and a human female. "What is our next move?" Alema asked.  
"Didn't we clear that up already? Buy a ship…"  
"No I mean after we buy a new ship…"  
Alema and Lumiya were one of the few survivors of the Killik massacre. "There are lots of ripples in the force… So many disturbances that it s hard sometimes to focus…"  
"I know what you mean…" They entered the warehouse district.  
"So revenge is on y mind at the moment… I want to steal lots of credits and buy a bio-weapon and unleash it on the Chiss…"  
"What of Jacen Solo? Are we still going to try and turn him?"  
"That is a lost cause… Now that Lomi Plo is dead…"  
The two women stopped in their tracks as their path was blocked by Leah and Jaina Solo. "Alema Rar by order of the Jedi Council I demand that you surrender yourself and come with us… You and your friend…" Alema unhooked her lightsaber which now had a red blade and ignited it.  
"She is with me and neither of us are going anywhere…"  
As people started running and screaming Zekk came from behind a building and stood behind them. "Perhaps you ladies should consider surrendering…" He ignited his lightsaber as Lumiya uncoiled her lightwhip.  
("We should have sensed them…") Alema said to Lumiya via their force meld.  
"Last chance surrender…" Jaina said.  
Lumiya struck first cracking her whip at both Leah and Jaina, while Alema and Zek fought each other. They were evenly matched when it came to lightsaber combat. Zekk swung left then right and blocked, Alema broke the standoff with a flourish of her sword. When she saw an opening Alema stepped inside and kicked Zekk in between the legs.  
When Zekk went down, Jaina leapt into the air, flipped, and landed next to Alema. She grabbed one of her lekku and severed it, Alema howled in pain and went down to the ground. Leah paused in combat remembering that she and Luke dueled Alema in the other time line and it was she who had mamed Alema. Leah rolled away from Lumiya and as she did she shouted.  
"Han now!"  
Her husband Han Solo was crouched on the roof of a nearby building with a net gun. He fired sending a shock net at Lumiya who cracked her whip cutting it in half. As Zekk, Leah and Jaina converged on Lumiya Han reloaded his weapon. When Lumiya struck at Jaina again she whirled her saber around to tangle her weapon and pulled. Leah leapt forward and kicked Lumiya in the back Zekk moved in to immobilize her and that is when he was hit by force lightening.  
A tall man with black hair and a topknot stood sending bolts of lightening at the three Jedi. Leah blocked it with her lightsaber and Jaina lumped ino the air, back flipped, and landed on the roof of three story building.  
"Get the Twi'Lek and run woman!" He ordered to Lumiya, who wondered who their savior was.  
"Who in space is this guy!" Han said taking aim, he fired. The man sensed the approaching net and with a wave of his hand he sent towards Leah who cut the net in half. With a wave of his hand the building Han was on collapsed ad down he came.  
"NO!" Leah screamed diving with her hand stretched out, she caught Han in the force and slowly lowered him to the ground.  
Zekk charged the mysterious warrior, but he switched off his lightsaber and unleashed a force wave that destroyed the two warehouses and ripped up the street. When the dust settled all three were gone.  
"Dad are you alright?" Jaina asked helping him up.  
"I am fie thanks to your mother… I love that woman…"  
"I love you too hotshot… Who was that guy?"  
They were joined by Zekk, "Everyone okay?"  
"Yeah… We need to get back to the falcon…" Han said, when they got back to the frigate it had been hit by an ion blast, even poor 3P0 was out. "Great its going to take me hours to get this thing recharged…"  
"Zekk and I will contact Luke… I mean Master Skywalker… while the two of you work on the falcon…"

"So are we going to talk about this?" Zekk asked as they rode a land speeder to a holo-com center.  
"Talk about what?" Jaina asked.  
"How you chose Jagged Fel over me in the other time line… This could be our second chance you know…"  
"My Uncle… Master Skywalker asked us not to discuss this or make rash decisions based on the flashes we receive…"  
"So… I mean does that mean we aren't going to talk about how Jacen became a Sith Lord named Darth Cadeus…"  
"It is being dealt with…"  
"You mean by making your brother a Jedi Master… Huge mistake to me…"  
"Look Zekk I asked you to come on this mission because I thought you would be useful… The time paradox aside we all have a second chance and I am not going to pursue any relationship based on a few memory flashes of a life I have lived and at the same time have yet to live… and as I recall you found love in the other time line…"  
"Yes… a rebound love in many ways…" Jaina was getting angry, "…Fine I will drop it."  
"Master Skywalker we have encountered a huge problem…" Zekk said when he spoke to him via a holo terminal.  
"Jaina what has happened?"  
"We almost captured Alema and Lumiya, but a man with a strong affinity with the dark side helped them..."  
Luke frowned, "Describe him…" When Jaina and Zekk finished describing the man Luke close his eyes for a few seconds. "Gavar Kai…" He said opening his eyes.  
"What do you want us to do?"  
Luke looked to his right and whispered something to someone, he sighed and returned his attention to Jaina. "Return to Coruscant… If Gavar Kai survived the destruction of Kesh he might be hunting the one responsible…"  
"How do Alema and Lumiya fit into all this…"  
"He isn't strong enough to face this threat alone he needs allies and maybe even an army…"  
"Un…" When dealing with Jedi business Jaina had to be formal, "…Master wouldn't our time be better spent looking for these three then on Coruscant…"  
Luke sighed, "Very well but I am increasing your team by three… Valin and Jyseela will join you on Nar Shaddaa… I am also sending Taihiri Veila…" Jaina had doubts about Taihiri, but she kept them to herself.

Lumiya stood over Alema Rar rubbing a bacta salve on her deformed Lekku. She had been trying to reign in the girl's rage, but to no avail, now she would be impossible. She checked her vitals before leaving the med-bay and went to the bridge. The unidentified man sat at the helm in meditation while they traveled through hyperspace.  
"How is the Twi'Lek…" He asked with his eyes still closed.  
"Her name is Alema Rar… and she is fine… at least until she wakes up… Her lekku…"  
"Her anger will give her focus… especially with what we are about to face…"  
"You never told me your name…"  
"You may call me Darth Saber…"  
"What was your name before that?"  
He opened his eyes and turned in his seat, "That person is dead…"  
Lumiya sighed, "Do you follow the teachings of Darth Bane?"  
"No I do not believe in the rule of two… If I did I would have killed Alema or left her behind…"  
"Neither do I believe in the rule of two… So tell me why do you need our help…"  
"I do not wish to repeat myself… You will have to wait until Alema awakens…" Lumiya stood up, "I will go and sit at her side.  
"The monitors are programmed to warn us when she wakes up… Why don't you get something to eat…"

An hour later Alema awoke to Lumiya standing over her, "Welcome back…"  
"How did we escape…"  
"We had help from a sith named Darth Saber… or at least that is what he calls himself…"  
"Where are we?"  
"On board his ship traveling through hyperspace…" When Alema reached up to her Lekku Lumiya grabbed her hand. "Don't…"  
She sneered at her and Lumiya released her hand, she started crying. "My beautiful Lekku… Jaina Solo will pay with her life…"  
"There will be time for that later…" Saber said standing in the doorway.  
"We don't need your help…" Alema said.  
"Really if I had not intervened you would be on your way to Coruscant as prisoners…"  
Alema sat up, "So what do you want?"  
"We have a common enemy… The person or who tipped the Chiss off about your impending attack is the same one who destroyed my home world of Kesh… Come with me…" He lead them to the cockpit and when they were seated he checked their position before speaking. "What I am about to tell will sound crazy, but true none the less… Especially with the force…" He paused before continuing, "We are experiencing a time paradox… Someone has altered time and space with the force… The two of you are dead… actually you died in another timeline… We are reliving… at least I am reliving the past twelve years of my life…"  
("He is mad…") Alema said to Lumiya.  
("I do not think so…") Lumiya smiled, "Tell me about this time paradox…" Alema and Lumiya listened as Darth Saber told them about the history of the Sith of Kesh. He told the how a marginal Sith Order that formed on the remote planet Kesh. Founded in 5,000 BBY after the warship _Omen_, carrying members of Sith Lord Naga Sadow's Sith Empire, was ambushed, knocked off-course, and forced to crash-land on the world, the Tribe quickly dominated the native Keshiri species, who believed the newcomers to be their gods. Sith Captain Yaru Korsin became Grand Lord of the Tribe and of the Keshiri, a title that was passed on to his daughter, Nida, after his death. Isolated from the outer galaxy for years, the Sith built a Temple in the Takara Mountains over the _Omen_'s crash site and moved their headquarters to the capital city Tahv. Although the original Tribe consisted of several members of both the Human and Sith species, Yaru Korsin ordered a purge of all members of the latter in 4,985 BBY. Over time, the Sith formed a ruling Circle of Lords, made up of Lords and High Lords, and ruled by the Grand Lord.  
Several millennia later, but after the end of the Second Galactic Civil War in 41 ABY, the Sith Meditation Sphere Ship found the Tribe. Ship informed the Tribe of the Jedi's newfound dominance in the galaxy and of the recent destruction of the last remnants of the Sith. Ship assisted the Tribe in traveling offworld and forming a new armada, and two years later, the Tribe felt the presence of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker in the Force and determined to kill him. However, Ship was suddenly overcome by the will of Abeloth, a dark side entity living in the Maw, and deserted Kesh for Abeloth's world. The Sith quickly launched a strike team to recover Ship and assassinate Skywalker. The team encountered Abeloth in the Maw, and she weakened the strike team before allowing Ship to return to them so that they could continue on their mission.  
As he spoke he left out all references to his daughter and the fact that she fell in love with Ben Skywalker. "The last thing I remember from the other timeline is that Abeloth, myself and several other Keshiri Sith controlled Coruscant and we were preparing for an attack from Luke Skywalker's forces and the forces of Keshiri… Now Abeloth is dead and so are my people… Skywalker knows what I know. The Jedi are trying to prevent many of the things I told you about from happening… any force user who lived up to the change in the other timeline knows what I know or at least they are aware of the time paradox… "  
Alema and Lumiya exchanged looks, "If what you say is true… How did we die in other timeline…"  
"You died at the hands of Jagged Fel and you Lumiya died at the hands of Luke Skywalker himself… He was under the belief that you killed his wife…" There was a beep and Darth Saber switched over to manual and pulled out of hyperspace, they were in the Umbaran system. "Now tell me how did the two of you survive the destruction of the Killik race…."

Lumiya and Alema sat alone in the main hold, because Darth Saber had given them privacy to talk. "What do you think?" Lumiya asked.  
"I think he is telling the truth or at least I do not sense any deception from him…"  
"Then let us join him… but I want revenge on Jaina Solo…"

They agreed to align themselves with Darth Saber and the Umbaran would help them build an army. Lumiya became Darth Lumiya and Alema Rar became Darth Veger. They practiced and studied lightsaber and force techniques.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. A New Life For All

Dena Tan had been summoned to Coruscant by Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. She was a bright young student from the academy very level headed and capable, the perfect candidate to be Jason's apprentice. Dena walked the halls of the massive space station, she stopped to look out the observation window at the worldwide metropolis. The planet was nearing completion and then it would be bustling with activity once again as the seat of power for the Galactic Alliance.  
A small part of the space station had been given to the Jedi until the temple was complete. Two Jedi Knights stood guard at the entrance to the Jedi enclave. Dena's excitement built up as she approached Luke Skywalker's office.  
She bowed, "Grand Master… Dena Tan reporting as ordered sir…"  
"Please take a seat…" Luke was reading a data-pad on Jaina's latest report about Gavar Kai, Alema Rar, and Lumiya. Luke was hoping none of the sith from Kesh survived, but with Gavar on the loose who knows what to be expected. In the other time line Dena had been assigned to Jedi Master Kenth Hamner. She fought during the latter end of the vong war. "Are you aware of the force time paradox…"  
"I am grand master…"  
"Good there is a standing order that these things are not to be bandied about… In the other timeline you were assigned to Master Hamner… The council and I have decided to assign you to Master Solo… You are to learn from him and we want you to watch Jacen and report to me and Jaina Solo about his activities…" He saw and felt her hesitate, "…Can we count on you?"  
"I…" She sighed, "You can count on me Master Skywalker…"  
"Good…" He stood up and gave her a COM device, "…This device is in constant contact with my niece… The green button will connect you with me the violet button with Jaina…Good luck ad may the force be with you…"  
Dena stood up and left the office on her way to the archives, because she wanted to know what kind of person Jacen was. She read his military and Jedi service file, it was very impressive. As she sat at the terminal she received a transmission from Jacen to meet him in the main hanger of space station. When she arrived he was in a flight suit.  
"Master…"  
"Dena Tan… You have been assigned to me as my Padawan… outside of your Jedi skills… What can you do…"  
"Well I have some computer knowledge… I have a love of botany…"  
"Can you fly a starship…"  
"No master…"  
"The council is sending us to escort Queen Tenel Ka home after the conference… We will also be leading the search for her father's recovery… In the meantime I will be teaching you how to fly a star ship… I think every Jedi should have a set of skills outside the arena of the force…" Jacen took Dena to the flight simulator where he explained the ins and outs of flying a star fighter.

Things were different for Kyle Katarn as well in regards to his relationship with Jan Ors. The two had separated after Desann's defeat, but now Kyle's memories with the other timeline was conflicting with his current memories. After the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered Coruscant Jan contact him about restarting their romance. Of course in the other timeline she had helped him in the Yuuzhan Vong war, but she was always afraid of the force and the fact that any children they would have will become Jedi.  
Jan was onboard the space station getting ready for a mission, when the door chimed. "Kyle…" She said surprised.  
"Is this a bad time?"  
"No… please come in…"  
"It looks like you are getting ready for a mission…"  
"Yes… I can't go into details… but I have been ordered to find Naatasi Daala…" Kyle flinched when she mentioned her name. Jan narrowed her eyes, "Okay… talk…"  
Kyle sat down, "About what?"  
"Come on Katarn… I have known you too long… What do you know…"  
He sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"  
"Try me…" She said folding her arms.  
"It's a Jedi matter and I am not at liberty to say… Would you like some help from a Jedi master on your mission…"  
"That is sweet of you… but two Jedi have already been assigned to my unit…"  
"Who?"  
"Jaden Karr and the wookie Lowie…"  
"A Wookie will stand out…" Kyle sighed, "…I came to ask you to dinner."  
"Certainly…"

Kyle made his way to Luke's office but he wasn't there, after stretching out with the force he found Luke in the Jedi combat simulator. Luke was watching his son deflect low level blaster bolts from a remote.  
"Why are we going after Daala and why did you choose Jan for the mission…"  
Luke kept his eyes on his son, "I didn't choose Jan… Cal Omas and the head of Alliance intelligence did…" Luke sighed, "I asked Omas to put together a watch dog unit for Daala… I just want to keep an eye on her… Jan has orders to locate that is all… I taught Jaden Karr the blood locator technique… That way we will always know where she is…"  
"Like you have a second chance with Mara… I have a second chance with Jan…"  
"We all have a second chance… My son rejected the force in the other timeline… because of his memories he thinks he can protect his mother from Jacen…"

That evening they met in the Gala-room an elegant upscale dinning room. Kyle had booked a private dining table on a patio. "Well I wasn't expecting all of this…"  
"Only the best for the most beautiful woman in the galaxy…"  
"And you can afford all this as a Jedi Master…"  
"No, but as a former mercenary for the Alliance… yes…" The waiter a human man poured wine in their glasses. "To us Jan and Kyle forever…"  
She blushed, "Forever is a long time…"  
"Not long enough… I feel as though I have been given a second chance in life and I do to wish to waste it…" Kyle cleared his throat and stood up, "Jan… We have known each other for a long time and… I love you with all my heart… Jan Ors will you be my wife?"  
"I don't know what to say…"  
"Say yes…" she hesitated, "Say yes… I am going to stay here until you do… The last time I asked you… you said no… Don't leave me in a lonely dark place… We were meant for each other…"  
She smiled, "Yes Kyle Katarn I will marry you…" Kyle stood up after placing the ring on her finger then he kissed her on the lips.

Cal Omas couldn't believe what Luke Skywalker had told him, it sounded like the bantering of a mad man and yet there was no denying the evidence of what Luke showed him through the force. ("I will not be a victum again…") He said thinking to himself, about his suicide and Jacen Solo's cue against him.

Luke stood in the doorway watching Mira get undressed for a shower, "Can a girl get some privacy…" She asked with her back to him smiling.  
"There is something wrong in the galaxy when a man can't watch his wife undress… besides I thought you might need some help with those hard to reach places…"  
"Its nice to have another pair of hands…" He walked up behind her and grabbed her breasts. He started kissing her neck and scooped her up into his arms using the force to disrobe himself.  
"You are going to have to teach me that farm boy…"  
"I have a better lesson…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The New Jedi Council

Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywlker, Jedi Master Kyle Katarn, Jedi Master Cighal, Jedi Master Corran Horn, Jedi Master Saba Sabatyne. Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Master Kenth Hamner, Jedi Master Kyp Durron, Jedi Master Octa Ramis, Jedi Master Sorn Desta, Jedi Master Nala Wen (female Twi'lek), and Jedi Master Hyrem Rel. These twelve masters made up the Jedi council, they all were gathered together in make shift council room aboard the space station new hope.  
"Cighal have you made any progress in discovering any force related techniques concerning time…"  
"No… but I remember the history of my people…" Cighal sighed, "…Anyone here familiar with the battle of Ru'Calamar?"  
"Isn't that the day your people defeated the Quarren and became the undisputed rulers of your system…"  
Cighal managed a smile, "Yes… technically we lost that battle…" Cighal enjoyed the looks on the faces of the Jedi Masters… I am ashamed to say this and many Calmari mystics don't speak of this… but we owe our liberty to sith lord… A Mon Calamari who lived over five thousand years go… His name was Darth Calamar… Calamar fought in the great hyperspace wars, but when Naga Sadow died he refused to help Marko Ragnos and left the Sith Empire to establish his own kingdom on Mon Calamar…"  
"Do you think this Darth Calamar created a force technique that allows one to manipulate time…" Kyle sked.  
"I am certain of it… A time paradox though small happened on my home world…"  
"Then it looks like we need to make a trip to the Calamari system…" Luke said, "Cighal, Mara, and I will go…We have enough time before the conference…"  
"What bout this Gavar Kai who helped Lumiya and Alema Rar…" Kyp asked.  
"They have fled…" Mara said speaking up, "Gone into hiding…"  
Corran interrupted her, "Wait didn't this Gavar Kai have daughter… If he survived then maybe she is alive…"  
Luke sat forward in his chair, "You know I have been thinking along those lines… Mara contact Jaina and tell her… Tell her to travel to Dathimor…"  
"Dathimor!" Octa said, "Why would this Gavar Kai keep his daughter with him… I would…"  
"Because he doesn't want whoever destroyed his home world to use the girl as a weapon against him… Perhaps we could use her to draw him and turn him from the dark side…" Luke said.  
"The girl yez… Thiz Gavar Kai iz a wazte of time…" Saba said.  
Luke smiled, "Maybe but I am going to try… especially when his daughter has a possible future with my son…"  
Mara looked disapprovingly at her husband, "The next item on the agenda is the Yuuzhan Vong warlords…"  
"After Jacen escorts Queen Tenel Ka back to her home world I want him assigned to one of the assault forces…" Luke said speaking up.  
"He can be azzigned to my team…" Saba said.  
Luke smiled, but it was Cighal who said, "Master Saba… be careful with how you deal with Ja… Master Solo…"  
She smiled showing all her pointed teeth, "Thiz one will play nice…"  
"What about the Unknown Regions…" Corran asked, "Every ship sent to explore that part of the galaxy has been lost maybe we should hold off on that…"  
"I disagree…" Sorn Desta said. "…The Yuuzhan Vong came from that sector… Legends say that the sith had an entire empire hidden in the Unknown Regions… We need to map those stars… I say we commission a ship and if the council is in agreement I will lead the expedition…" They all agreed and then discussed other topics like where to permanently place the Jedi Academy. Some said Coruscant, while others said Ossus, but Luke was against Ossus because of what Jacen did in the other timeline. It was Nala Wen who suggested the forest moon of Endore.

The next day Luke, Kyle, Mara, Sorn, and Cighal took a shuttle to the state building to meet with Chief of State Cal Omas. As the rode in the shuttle across the city landscape some of the masters mediated like Cighal, Luke, and Sorn, while Mara and Kyle talked.  
("Skywalker…") Luke opened his eyes and looked around the main hold at the other Jedi. Cighal and Sorn seemed to not have noticed or felt the voice in the force. Mara nd Kyle kept talking about Kyle's upcoming wedding with Jan. Cighal opened her eyes, "Is something wrong Master Skywalker?"  
"Did any of you sense a disturbance in the force…"  
Kyle stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Luke, "Considering all that is going on there are tons of disturbances in the force…"  
Luke smiled, "This wasn't so much a disturbance… Actually it was a voice…"  
"You are hearing voices now Luke…"  
Mara punched Kyle on the arm, "What did this voice say…"  
Kyle rubbed his arm, "There has to be something in the Jedi code about a master striking another master…"  
"It called my name… This is the second time this has happened…"  
"Do you think this voice is behind the time paradox?" Cighal asked.  
"Yes I do…"  
"Why?" Mara asked.  
"Because this is the second time I have heard that voice… The first time was aboard the Alliance flagship just before everything went black and I woke up in bed next to Mara…"  
No one said a word as they flew to the new state building, what else could be said on the subject? When they arrived Cal Omas met them along with Admiral Sien Sovv, General Wedge Antillies, General Nek Bwau'tu, The director of Alliance intelligence Xen Darkad (Bothan), and Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Commander Nas Choka. When everyone was seated Cal Omas surprised them all by announcing his early retirement from office. Many objected, but they accepted it. Luke sighed, knowing the real reason, but what could he do.  
They discussed the Galactic conference, the impending battles that would put an end to the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong warlords and why the Jedi had been running all over the galaxy, they left out all references to the time paradox. They also discussed the exploration and colonization mission of the unknown regions. When the meeting was over Luke remained behind to speak with Omas

"I hope you aren't retiring because of what I told you…"  
Cal smiled, "Wouldn't you?"  
Luke took a drink, "I suppose I would… Do you think we tell Choka? He is our ally…"  
Cal bit his lip before answering, "Do you think he would believe you… The Yuuzhan Vong care nothing about the force…"  
"I will tell him…"  
"Good luck with that… Haa Jaina's team located this Gavar Kai…"  
"No but they are checking out a lead…"

Dathimor:

The Millennium Falcon came out of hyperspace followed by three shadow-wings one piloted by Zekk, the second by Tahiri Veila, and the third by Jysella Horn. Jaina and Vaylen were aboard the Falcon. "Hey Zekk, Jysella, and Tahiri remain in orbit… the three of you can give us cover fire if we have to make a run for it…"  
"Copy that…" They all replied.

"Here we go…" Han said as he flew the Falcon into Dathimor's atmosphere and across the landscape towards the swamp area.  
"Dad keep the engines running…"  
"Yeah Jaina this isn't my first visit to Dathomir…"  
Leah grunted as Threepio said, "Hopefully it will be our last…"  
Jaina and Leah were heavily armed as they wore armor, two blasters, their lightsabers, and vibro-blades. Vaylen waited at the top of the ramp while Jaina and Leah walked down. The minute their feet touched the ground several women emrged from the swamp armed with shock sticks, amphistaffs, vibro-swords and one of the women was armed with a red bladed double edged lightsaber.  
"Ah Leah and Jaina Solo… To what do we owe the honor…" The women leading the others was very muscular and she was armed with two blasters and a large Gammorean axe on her back.  
"We come in peace…"  
"You are very heavily armed for someone who comes in peace…" The womn with the saber staff said. She received a venomous look from the leader.  
"Well we haven't drawn our weapons have we…" Leah said.  
"We are looking for someone…" Jaina said speaking up. "A woman and her daughter… the daughter is about six years old…"  
"My daughter is not here…" A woman with very striking features and despite how she was dressed Leah and Jaina could tell she wasn't from Dathomir.  
"I sense you are telling the truth, but tell me when did she go missing…"  
"She has been missing for the past three days…"  
Jaina looked at the nightsisters gathered at the edge of the swamp, there were over twenty of them and more unseen behind the trees with their Rancor pets. "Would you be willing to come with us…"  
"No…" When Cassa said no the nightsisters drew their weapons, "...I would rather die than betray my husband…"  
"We don't mean you, your husband, or daughter any harm…" Leah said, "Your husband has allied himself with two dangerous women… One is a sith by the name of Lumiya and the other is a Twi'lek by the name of Alema Rar… The person or persons who destroyed your home world is far more powerful than any of them…"  
"I can't help nor can I come with you…"  
Before Leah or Jaina could say more the muscular woman swung her axe into the ground. "No more words… Time for you to leave Jedi…"  
Jaina and Leah backed up the ramp and as soon as it was up the falcon took off. "That went well…" Leah said.  
"They were expecting us…"  
"Do you think they know about the time paradox…" Vaylen asked.  
"I am certain of it…" Jaina said.  
The Falcon flew across the planet to the mountains of the singing sister clan where they had a better welcome. Jaina requested that they keep an eye out for the girl, they agreed then Jaina and Leah boarded the falcon and left.

_("I told you they would come…")_ Ship said to Vestera, the living sith sphere was under water.  
"So now what…"  
_("I told you come with me… You cannot stay here… There are so many places to see and I can help you… I can train you in the ways of the dark side…"  
_"All I want is to see my father again…"  
_("If I brought you too him you know what he would do to me…")  
"_So bring me to the Jedi…"  
(_"Only if you promise to turn the Skywalker child to the dark side… and only after you allow me to train you…")  
_Vestera was getting aggravated ship was a stubborn creature, "Fine, you can teach me what you know, but I am not leaving my mother… A year maybe… then we can leave…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Galactic Conference

"You need to get to Coruscant…" Xen Darkad said via the holonet to Lando Calrissian.  
"Why what is happening?"  
"Don't spread this about, but Cal Omas is retiring early… This could be your chance…"  
"I will be there…"

A week later Lando asked to see Leah and Han at his suit in the plaza district hotel. "Han… Leah… thank you for coming…"  
Han shakes his hand and Leah kisses him on the cheek. "Where is Tendra?'  
"She is taking care of some business for me in the corporate sector… Would the two of you care for some lunch…" They waved him off, "Well…" Lando cleared his throat. "…I have severed all my ties to smuggling and all illegal operations… and I am seriously considering running for the office of chief of state…"  
Leah gasped, "Chief of State Lando Calrissian… It has a nice ring to it…" Han said.  
Leah was just shocked, "Leah I would like your endorsement and help winning the office… I know with your help I can win and if Luke and the other masters endorse me… then I am sure to win…"  
Han looked at Leah wondering if she would ever answer, "Um… can I think about it?"  
"Well I was kinda hoping for an answer today the conference is tomorrow and I want to announce my bid on tomorrow…"  
"I would like to speak with Luke before I give my answer…"  
Han could tell that Lando was disappointed, "Um… sure…" Lando stood up and sat back down, "Leah what is wrong… Do think it's a bad idea…"  
She sighed, "No there are some things that need to be considered first…"  
"Such as…"  
"I am not at liberty to say…"  
"Okay I hope you guys say yes…"

Han demanded to know why Leah was hesitant and she informed him that the time paradox had to be considered first. When they arrived at the temple Han campaigned for Lando, but all Luke would say is that he would give his answer at the conference.

The Galactic Conference was the first held in over five years. Delegates from all over the alliance came to sign the new declaration of the alliance among other things of note. The members of the Jedi council were presented to the assembly, then Cal Omas outlined his plan to restore commerce to the galaxy. Nek Bwa'tu stood up and informed the assembly of their plans to finally defeat the Yuuzhan Vong warlords and Cal Omas stood again. He informed the assembly of his approaching early retirement and that is when several nominees made their announcements to run with their Endorsements. After Lando sat down the auditorium broke out into a wave of whispers as both Leah and Grand Master Luke Skywalker endorsed Lando for office.  
The candidates were Lando, Nek Bwa'tu, a Mon Calamari named Serran Forn, Bel Garm Iblis, Acsar Kom, and Yvass Ji Nole a Twi'lek. After the conference the candidates started working the room trying to build up support and gain allies for themselves. When the conference was over Luke and the masters took some of the delegates on a tour of the new Jedi Temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Jedi Master Jason Solo

Jacen had decided to skip the conference as he and his apprentice were practicing lightsaber techniques in the arena. Dena was good, but Jacen's form seemed to be perfect. Dena twisted into him arcing for Jacen's head, but he blocked and redirected her saber. She backed away and thrust forward, but no matter what she did Jacen always met her blade. He disarmed her and swept her feet from under her.  
"How did I beat you again…" Jacen asked as he stood over her pointing his lightsaber in her face.  
"You are too fast master…"  
"You have the force…"  
"You are stronger than I am…" She said in aggravation.  
"You lost because you fight by a set of rules… each style from the Shii-Cho to Ataru is just a bases… Something to fall back on… a foundation for which to build on…." He helped her up and Dena summoned her lightsaber to her hand. "…I can help you develop your own style of fighting, but you must do the work…"  
They were approached by a droid, "Excuse me Master Solo… The Galactic Conference has ended and Queen Mother Tenal Ka is getting ready to board her ship…"  
"Thank you N12…"

Hapan Royal one space shuttle:

When Jacen and Dena arrived at the shuttle the Jedi Council was there along with Cal Omas, and military command to see her off. When they boarded the shuttle it took off after everyone was seated and strapped in. The ship rose into the air and as it crossed over into space the Yuuzhan Vong battle flotilla could be seen in orbit. As Jacen followed Tenel Ka down the ramp one of her guards ran up and whispered into her ear.  
"Jacen you have a transmission from someone named Ricard…"  
"Is there somewhere private I can take this…"  
"Yes… Gizelle…"  
The captain of the guard lead Jacen to a private room in the hangar, when the door was locked Jacen activated the holo-com. "Jacen long time no see…" A tall muscular man said.  
"I am glad to see that you aren't dead…"  
"I have some news for you… I saw that prince friend of yours on Terroth…"  
"Terroth…"  
"Yeah he was sold as a slave to a Neimodian trader…"  
Jacen sighed, "And then he'll wind up in that dam arena of theirs… Alright thanks Ricard I owe you one…"  
"Call it even man…" When the transmission ended Jacen left the room and went looking for his apprentice and Queen Tenel Ka. The two women were in the ship lounge talking, "Um… Something has come up and I need to go… My apprentice can handle escorting you home…"  
"What sort of emergency…" Tenel asked.  
"The good kind… I will join you on Hapes…"

When Jacen left Dana looked at Tenel, "What do I do… Master Skywalker told me to keep an eye on him…"  
"I will have one of my guards place a tracking device on his ship…"  
"Okay, but before I left Master Skywalker taught me to track him by blood…"

Jacen left aboard a four man ship lent to him by Tenel Ka Queen Mother of the Hapes. He set course for Cato Neimodia and made the jump to hyperspace, but unknown to him Jaina's ship followed him into hyperspace. The Neimodians had declared their independence after the empire fell and had been that way ever since. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion the Vong left the planet alone after an alliance was forged, but the Vong discovered that the Neimodians was supplying weapons to the Alliance. An invasion force was sent, but they walked into a trap and the system was spared.  
When Jacen entered the system he gave a story that he was there to see the yearly arena matches held in the Tarko-Se Arena. He hid his ship in the cliffs of the hanging city near the arena and climbed his way to the slave pits. He knocked out one of the slaves and took his place. He hid the body in the sewer pipe and walked around the pit until he found Prince Isolder. Twith he Prince sat in a corner by himself with his head down.  
"So this is your new profession…"  
"Jacen…" He beamed looking up.  
"Yes sir…" He squat down on the floor next to him, "Are you alright…"  
"I am fine… Are you here by yourself…"  
"Well yes… One Jedi is less likely to draw attention to himself… What happened…"  
"We were attacked heading back to hapes and I got separated from the others… The Vong took me hostage, but I escaped… only to be captured by pirates of all things… I have been on Cato Neimodia for the past six months… I am undefeated in the arena…"  
"Okay sit tight I am going to figure a way out of this…"  
"What about them…" Isolder said nodding at the other slaves.  
"I don't know… I shall see…"

The arena was filled to capacity and the bets were flowing as Isolder was scheduled to fight the decimator, a Yuuzhan Vong that had been captured and forced to fight in the arena. The crowd roared as Isolder and Jacen, along with several others enter the arena armed with swords and axes. Then from the opposite side of the arena the Decimator came.  
"Everyone stay behind me… I will handle this…" Jacen ran towards the Vong stretching his arm out and force pushed the Vong into the wall, then he ignited his lightsaber causing the crowd to boo and hiss. The Vong flung some thud bugs at Jacen who just sliced them up with his saber. As Jacen still held the Vong to the wall he stabbed him in the head with his saber. Jacen gritted his teeth and ripped a hole into the wall.  
"This way!" Jacen screamed.  
Prince Isolder had made it half away across the arena when the overseer of the arena hit the button releasing all the animals. There were two full grown Rancor, two Nexu, a Krayt Dargon, a howler, one Ziklag, and four Bomas. The creatures charged the slaves. The Nexu charged Prince Isolder and Jacen ran acroos the arena pointing his hand out, he grabbed the Nexu and slung it across the ground and into the path of the Rancor who scooped the creatutre up and ate it. He grabbed Isolder by the arm and pulled him towards the hole with eight slaves following them.

As pandemonium broke out in the arena, Darth Lumiya and Veger sat in a private sky box observing everything. "I told you he would come here…" Veger said.  
"You were right… for once… Maybe we can still turn him to the Dark side…"  
The two women stood up to leave and when the doors opened Jaina Solo was behind the door. She punched Lumiya in the face and kicked Alema in the stomach, then she kicked her in the face. Jaina ignited her lightsaber to finish Alema off, but Lumiya uncoiled her whip and caught the blade in it. She disarmed Jaina and cracked the whip again, but Jain rolled to the side. Then she sent the lamp, chair, the rug, and then a server droid t her. Jaina threw out both hands and force shooved Lumiya over the rail and summoned her lightsaber. Alema got up just in time to see Lumiya go over the rail, she smiled and jumped after her. Then both women ran into the crowd, Jaina sneered and turned on her heels speaking into her wrist COM.

"Thank you…" Isolder said to Jacen when they reached his ship.  
"Well I couldn't allow my future father in-law to die… and it will be a wedding present to Tenel…"  
Isolder smiled, "So you have asked my daughter?"  
"Not yet, but we have grown closer…"  
They boarded the ship and micro-jumped to the corporate sector so that the slaves could get their own ships, then they set course for the Hapes Consortium.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Jedi Queen

"Grand Master… I have had a run in with Lumiya and Alema Rar… They got away, but they were watching Jacen…"  
"Did Jacen see you?" Mara asked.  
"No Master… and it was by chance I spotted the women… It would seem they have learned to hide their presence in the force…"  
"That is no surprise…" Luke said, "Vegere and Lomi Plo knew how to do that… They may have taught Lumiya and she Alema…"  
"What about Gavar Kai…" Luke asked.  
"No sign of him…"  
"Jaina meet up with your team… I don't want you going after these women alone…" Luke said and they ended the transmission.

Hapen Royal One:

The star ship had just come out of hyperspace at the edge of the Hapes Cluster. Tenel got up and went to the star port view to get a look at the outermost planet of the cluster. She had wanted to tour the consortium before returning to her home world. Construction drones were working to restore the planet Hapaala to its former glory. The more worlds she visited the angrier she became and a growing desire to fight the Vong warlords and make them pay for their invasion.  
"All things heal…" Dena said standing beside Tenel.  
She sighed, "All things heal… In time… A part of me wants vengeance… My father is still missing and in my heart says he is still alive…"  
"Begging your pardon milady…" The captain of the gurd said entering the ship throne room. "We have company… Archon Beed Thane of Vergil is requesting an audience with you… His starship the Vergil is requesting lock on…"  
Tenel rolled her eyes, not something a royal should do, but at the moment she didn't care. ("I wish father would have killed hi when he had the chance…") "Allow it I will see him in the parlor…"

Thane entered the parlor with his usual air of arrogance, he had lost a duel to Prince Isolder with the fate of whether or not the Hapans would fight in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong in the balance. He lost that duel and the Hapes fought in the war.  
"Queen Mother… Welcome home… You have been missed…"  
"What is that you want Thane… I am very busy…"  
"Of course I came to let you know that I have married your cousin the lady Illas Crest…"  
("Lady in deed…") Tenel thought to herself, "Congradulations then…"  
"Yes… Your father is still missing isn't he…"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
He looked at the young female Jedi standing next to her, "To be frank your highness all these things must be causing you stress… Why don't you step down from the thrown… Allow someone who isn't burdened by all the things you are…"  
"My ability to rule is not diminished and neither shall it be…" She said raising her voice, "…If you or your new bride step out of line I shall end the two of you…"  
Theed stood up and walked out, "What an interesting fellow…" Dena said.

They finally arrived on the Hapan home world and Dena was given a private suit inside the palace. Tenel and Dena decided to have lunch together and they walked to a private area with an open view of the water fall. When they entered the room Tenel's father Prince Isolder was standing with his arms out and smiling.  
"Father!" She screamed running into his arms, "I have missed you…"  
"And I you my daughter… My Queen…"  
"Where have you been… How did you get back?"  
"I was a slave… taken by Freedom Bridegers and sold to a Neimodian slaver… Jacen rescued me…"  
Tenal Ka finally noticed Jacen standing by the fire place, she walked over to him and gave him a big kiss on the mouth. "Thank you…" She said whispering into his ear.  
Dena smiled and joined her, "You know Master you could have brought me with you…"  
"There is a lesson to be learned from staying behind… I hope you learned it…"  
Humbled she smiled and answered in a chastised voice, "Yes master I do… now…"

An hour later Isolder was drying himself off and then he shaved, just as he was sitting down on the bed Tenel Ka entered the room. "My Queen…"  
She raised her hand, "At the moment I am just your daughter…"  
"And the most beautiful woman in all the galaxy… When I look at you I see your mother and I wish…"  
"I know father… me too…" She sat down beside him, "I have secrets to tell you… but I think it best if I showed you… Try to relax…" She placed her hand on his temple and closed her eyes. When Isolder felt her touch his mind he closed his eye. Her voice echoed in his head, _"Relax… let the force guide you through life and show you what was, what is, and what could be… Behold our lives as it may happen…" _Isolder saw everything, the Killik war, Jacen's rise to power, his own death at Jacen no Darth Cadues' hands. The civil war and Darth Cadues' persecution of his own family and friends. The death of Mara Jade Skywalker and Jaina Solo killing her own brother. Taihiri Vaila's trial and Nataasi Daala's rise to power as Chief of State. Abeloth, the Kishiri sith, all the Jedi that went mad at the hands of Abeloth. Allana, his grand daughter, Jacen Solo is the father… Allana and why the Abeloth and the Kishiri Sith feared her so. The Jedi Queen of the galaxy. Luke Skywalkers exile and the final moments before things change. _Allana my grand daughter._

Tears streamed down Isolder's face as he saw his beautiful grand daughter Allana. He looked at Tenel, "What does all this mean?"  
"In another life all these things happened… Grand Master Skywalker is of the opinion that a sith lord who has yet to reveal themselves… is behind this… He believes that this unseen minace has used the force to alter time and space itself…"  
Isloder stood and walked to the window, "Do you think it is possible to travel through time with the force…"  
Tenel sighed, "After all I just learned and seen… I would say that is a yes…"  
He returned to the bed and sat beside her cupping her hands, "What about… What about your mother… can we go back and save her…"  
"Father…" She started to cry, because she had been thiking the samething, "Even if I could do such a thing and I can't tampering with is dangerous… As Jedi we see possible things that could happen and we can change those events by making different choices, but what you are asking is beyond me… and even if I had the power I don't think I would… We Jedi who lived up to the change are living with knowledge of another life…It can be maddening sometimes for us…"  
"I just miss your mother…" He sighed, "I love Allana… but the thought of you fathering a child for Jaecn Solo…"  
She cupped his face, "He saved your life…"  
Isolder jumped up, "One act of kindness does not make up for all the evil he committed or will commit…"  
She sighed, "Father don't you think I have considered all that… I love a child who hasn't even been born yet… and if I do the wrong thing she may never be born…"  
He shook his head, stood up, and started pacing, "Is that why Skywalker made him a Jedi Master?"  
She dried her eyes, "Yes… Luke has sworn to watch over Jacen, but more than that I cannot say… I love him father and at the same time I am afraid of what he might become and the possibility that my daughter will grow up without a father…"  
They hugged, "I grateful Jacen rescued me, but after what you showed me I don't know if I will ever be able to trust him… Not as long as he uses the force…"

The planet Vergil:  
Archon Thane's ship was landing in his private manor on mount  
Thane, when he disembarked his new wife was waiting for him along with Darth Saber aka Gavar Kai. She introduced Darth Saber as Gavar Kai to her husband then they went inside.  
"So Gavar Kai what can I do for you?"  
"I can help and even guide you on the path you seek… The throne of Hapes can be yours with my help, but my help has a price…"  
Thane and his wife exchange glances, "Why should we trust you…"  
He raised his hand and levitated the glow lamp by the couch they were sitting on. "I command the force…"  
"Yes but for whom?" Illas asked.  
"For myself… I have foreseen… A man by the name of Donovan Leers he will come to you with an offer same as I did… You will betray him to the Queen Mother and gain her trust…"  
"How does that help us get the throne?" Thane asked.  
"Soon Tenal Ka and Jacen Solo will become lovers and from that union they will have a daughter… Allana… When she is born you will help me kidnap her and I will help you take the Hapan throne… by cunning and politics… In return you will use the military might of the Hapans to help me fight my enemy…"  
"Who is this enemy?"  
"Never mind that now… Do we have a deal?"  
Thane looked at Illas and she nodded, "We have an accord…"  
Gavar Kai stood up, "Inform me the moment she has the child…"  
"How will we contact you?" Thane asked.  
"I have a spy on Hapes he goes by the name Sarass… You can reach me through him…" Gavar Kai left smiling with his pln in motion and soon the future Jedi Queen would be his and he will have the power he needed to hunt down the one who destroyed his home world of Kesh and destroy Luke Skywalker.

As Gavar Kai's ship left the planet Vergil a head hunter star freighter was heading towards Hapes. It landed in the private hangar and Boba Fett exited the freighter with his adopted son Silas Fett. He found the boy alone on the planet Ruusan and decided to take him and train him. Astarta greeted him and lead Boba through the palace to a private room where Isloder was waiting.  
"Thank you for coming so quickly…"  
"I was surprised to get your summons… Prince Isolder has not lost his connections to the underworld element…"  
"I need the best… the job pays one million credits a head…"  
Silas whistled, "Whose the target…" Boba asked.  
Isolder handed him a data-pad, "All these?" There were six members of the Moff council, Cha'Niethel, and a man by the name of Salle Surpa. "I know Salle Surpa… I aways wanted to kill that Schuta… Him I will do for free…"  
Isolder hunched his soldiers, "Whatever… as long as he dies… I have million credits now as a down payment… The rest will be payed upon proof of each death…"  
"I know where Surpa is he'll be dead in the next two weeks… as for the Moffs they will be a problem… a month maybe more… I will go after Cha Niethel after Surpa… I will return when they are all dead…"  
"Whatever… However you do it I want it done… Also I would like Aserta to go with you…" Isolder had a Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droid take the credits to Boba's ship Slave 1.  
"I can go with you on this run right?" Silas asked as they got ready to leave.  
"Look here sister I know you are a Hapan, but I am in charge… my ship… my bounties… You get in my way and bang your dead…" Isolder watch the ship leave and he told himself it was for the best. The Moffs tried to kill his daughter and granddaughter in the other timeline and he wasn't taking any chances. Then he had a spy watch Jacen as he came and went from the palace, hoping his daughter would forgive him for the things he decided.

It was two hours before sunrise the next and five young people of different ages stood at attention in the private garden. They were all force sensitive Hapan children and the Jedi Council had granted Tenal Ka D'jo the title of honorary Jedi Master. When she entered the private garden the children all bowed to her. "Your majesty…" They all said at the same time, Jacen was in the garden as well practicing the force technique of shatter point. He didn't know where he learned but a few days ago he realized that he knew the technique among other things. Dena had intended to let Luke know about the lesson, even though she knew why he knew the technique and that was because all knowledge from the previous time line was retained especially by force users.  
"You may refer to me as master in private in the company of others you will say your majesty… Now what are your names…"  
"My name is Belad Hapes…" An eight year old boy said.  
"You have a lot of anger in you young one… We will purge that from you… and your name…"  
"Renea Hart…" Said the fifteen year old girl.  
"The force is strong in you Renea… Don't let it consume you…"  
"My name is Tasaf…" A young girl six years of age said.  
Tenal's heart skipped a beat as the young girl despite her blonde hair reminded her of Allana. "You… are the cutest little thing I have ever seen…" She surprised Tasaf by kissing her on the forehead. The other two children were Niel who was ten and Pellow who was eleven. She brought them through a series of exercises and meditation that lasted all day.

"So beautiful how about a little work out just me and you…" Jacen said wiping his face with a towel.  
She smiled at him, "If you think you can handle it…"

Dena took a seat while two Jedi Masters removed their robes and ignited their lightsabers. They attacked each other at the same time, Tenal spun into and tried to kick him in the side of the head, but he managed to block the attack with his forearm. They seprated and she swung for his mid-section, but he anticipated her move and redirected her sword. Jacen dropped to the ground and clipped her legs and while he was on his knees he knocked her sword from her hand and pinned her to the ground.  
They stared into each other's eyes, "I guess I win…" He said.  
"What if I let you win…"  
"Ha…" She surprised Jacen and with a glance she sent him across the the garden into a bush.  
"Oh so that is how you want it?" Jacen smiled and grabbed her in the force and held Tenal against the wall. She tried to free herself, but he was too strong, "Do you surrender…" Jacen said getting up and walking over to her.  
"Never!"  
"You are so beautiful…" He lowered her down and they kissed.  
Jacen sighed, "I am heading to Onderon to take command of one the fleets… going up against the Yuuzhan Vong…"  
"I wish I could go with you…" They hugged, "Jacen… promise me you won't ever change…"  
He smiled noticing the serious tone she had taken, "Why would I change?"  
"I love you… for who you are so promise me…"  
"I love you too… Okay I promise…"

The next day Tenal Ka and her apprentices saw Jacen and Dena off, Prince Isolder watched from a distance and used the excuse that he had palace business to attend to, but the truth was that he didn't trust Jacen despite all the assurances given to him by Luke Skywalker. He would have his own spies watch Jacen for duplicity and if he stepped out of line then he would die, Granddaughter or not.

Tenal Ka met with her military advisors to discuss the status of the Hapan fleet and all the ships sent to aid the alliance against the Yuuzgan Vong warlords. Then she held court with the sixty-three ladies and lords of the Hapes consortium and to everyones surprise Illas and Thane supported all of Tenal's policies.  
"He is up to something…" Tenal said to her father Prince Isolder.  
"Perhaps you are correct, but lets not look a gift horse in the mouth…"  
"Father you know the old saying beware of Hutts bearing gifts…"

Kashyyyk:

The wookies of Kashyyyk opened up the shadow lands to off worlders once a year for hunting. So it was here that Salle Surpa came to hunt the creatures of the shadow lands, like the Kinrath, the Tarxac, the silver back Gorilla-croc and the legendary Terentek. He rented a hut on the third level tree streets of Wooriethal. Salle liked to hunt alone and he liked hunting the dangerous prey. In the other timeline he was hurt really bad during a hunt on Tattooine and taken to hospital on Chandrila which where Darth Cadeus recruited him. He was man who cared about very little except his looks and himself.  
When he reached the floor of the massive forest he set down his beacon and went trecking into the deepest parts of the forest. He traveled through game trails only used by wookies. Salle found the fresh tracks of a silver back and the remains of what looked like a battle with another large beast. He had never seen these tracks before, but they were bigger than the silver back's. He smiled because they were many creatures on Kashyyyk that had yet to be documented. He had traveled another mile when he heard a woman cry out.  
A tall Hapan woman was on a tree trunk with what seemed to be her eleven year old son. They were being harassed by a three Karaths. Karaths were similar to Dewbacks only bigger and heavier with thicker hides. He loaded his carbon launcher a favorite weapon to hunt large game with. He downed the bull, then he downed the second creature. The last one charged him, but Salle used the grapple line and on the side of a tree he went until he could reload the carbon launcher which took two carbon spheres at a time. He loaded his gun and shot the creature in the head. As he zipped down to the ground the woman and boy climbed down to thank him.  
"Thank yo… What are doing?"  
He pulled a blaster on them, "Keep your thanks sweet heart and take off your clothes… After you tie the brat up…"  
She gasped, "Don't you have any honor…"  
"A man like me can't afford honor…"  
She tied the boy up and started undressing, as she undressed the boy got free of his binders and shot Salle in the legs. He lay on the ground writhing and when he looked up Boba Fett was standing over him.  
"Boba! You promised Sven you wouldn't kill me!"  
"I said as long as no one placed a bounty on your head or asked me to kill you that I would let you live… Guess what you murklag someone placed a bounty on your head… dead!"  
"Wait… I will pay you double…"  
Boba Fett shot him in the head and Silas started scavenging from his body. '"What a pig…"  
"Yeah the galaxy is a much better place…" Boba turned his helmet covered head towards her, "So why did the prince want him dead?"  
She sighed, "I don't know…"  
Silas looked at her, "Your lying!"  
"You should teach this kid to stay out of adult conversations…"  
"That kid is right… You are lying…"  
Silas smiled, "You live in a palace and people like you want to know who what when where and why… so that you can do your job…"  
She sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"  
"Try me…" Boba said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Force Baby

Kamino:

Greelok the Ugnaught and apprentice of Darth Khan followed Lama'Su and Tonlie to the Nursery where a baby lay in an hover-crib. "The force is strong in him…" Greelock said.  
"The force was always strong in him, his power was equal to that of even Vader… They say he could toss capital class ships around like they were toys… and he even shook the Emepror in his robes… It is rumored that he was descendant of Revan…"  
"We shall see… What of his memories…"  
"We have erased his mind… He will know nothing or have any of the original's memories…" Lama'Su said.  
"Well done prepare him for transport…"

Ossus:

It was raining on Ossus, but that didn't hinder the construction of the Jedi Academy on Ossus, which was staffed by both Jedi and the native species Ysanna who helped with security and maintenance of the academy. Kam and Tionne Solusar decided to have the Academy set up in an isolated and easy to defend valley. The valley had been aligned with anti-air craft guns and an assortment of shield arrays. The academy was also equipped with over five hundred war droids and a hundred Yuuzhan Vong hunter droids.  
Masters Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, along with Cighal and Kenth Hamner decided to visit the academy before they made the journey to the Mon Calamari home world. Ben was with them and he was being a child running up and down the halls playing with the other children.  
"Your son seems to be at peace with himself…" Kam said as they walked through the main foyer of the academy.  
"His training is going well…" Luke said, "He is more open to the force and he learns fast…"  
"Considering he has already had training in another life…" Tionne said in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
"Is something wrong Master Tionne…" Mara asked.  
"Tionne!" Kam said as if he was issuing a warning.  
"I am sorry, but this is maddening… living a life that has already been lived… There is talk among the teachers and masters of the academy Grand Master… Perhaps we should try erasing the minds of those who are aware of the change…"  
"And what would that accomplish…" Mara asked.  
Kam raised his hands, "Thank you…"  
"It will give everyone concerned a sense of peace… about life… and what if this information falls into the wrong hands…"  
"It already has fallen into the wrong hands…" Mara said.  
Kam was about to say something, but Luke raised his hand. "Your arguments have some merit Master Tionne… I will present this to the Jedi Council at our next meeting…"  
"Thank you Grand Master…" Kam shook his head disapprovingly, but he would wait to see what the council said on the matter.

Ben Skywalker ran through the academy without a care in the world, his little could perceive what was happening around and the main reason for his excitement was the fact that Abeloth was dead. He was chasing a little girl named Korma, she was a Togruta female, Ben stopped at the main entrance to the academy as he felt a disturbance in the force. He walked to the door and found a baby. He stared at the baby for the next eight minutes, as he saw flashes in the force. He reached out to his mother who came running with Luke, Tionne, and Kam. They gasped at the baby on the steps. After questioning everyone in the temple they learned that no one knew who left the baby at the door.  
"Ben don't you want to play anymore?"  
"No…"  
"Why?" Korma asked.  
"Because that baby is bad…" He stormed away in a huff.  
The baby was taken to the medical center, "He is very healty…" A Jedi healer said, "And strong in the force…"  
"Yeah but where did come from?" Kam asked.  
Mara was standing with her arms folded when Ben tugged on her robe, she bent over to him, "Mommy that baby is bad…"  
She knelt down in front of him. "Why do you think the baby is bad…" He hunched his shoulders.  
"The force…" He ran off nd Mara whispered into Luke's ear.  
"This kid could give you son a run for his money Master Skywalker…"  
Luke sighed, "We shall see… Kam, Tionne, do you want to take this child in…"  
"Shouldn't we establish where he came from first…"  
"I am more interested in where he is going in life…" Mara said.  
Luke closed his eyes, "His future is clouded… Perhaps we can brighten it… When he becomes a Padawan I will take up his training…" Luke said.  
"As you wish Grand Master…" Kam said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Nom Anor

Tattoine was now officially apart of the Galactic Alliance thanks to man by the name of Elton Cass III. He was extremely wealthy and after a lot of bargaining on his part he convinced the Hutts to relese the planet to him. Then he set a local government and convinced the people of Anchorhead nd Mos Eisley to create a government nd elect him as Senator of Tattoine. He even convinced the Tusken Raiders to send a representative to sit on his Senatorial staff. Eventually Elton became known as Mister Mind trick because he could talk anyone into anything.  
Tattoine was also the place Jordo Procs came to retire, he was a fighter pilot and retired after the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered Coruscant. Jordo moved to Anchorhead and built a house at the edge of town. He had been living there for the past six months. Because Tattoine had two suns most people subtracted the position of the second from the first and that was the time. The Tuskens told the time by saying first hour and the second hour as well.  
It was 1:00 of the tenth hour in the am and Jordo walked up the street from his house to buy mushroom seed. "Hey Jordo…" The store clerk said in greeting when he entered the store.  
"Hi Seth… I need twenty pounds of seed…"  
"Wow… Hey what do you do with all that seed man you're not a farmer…" Seth asks as the droid goes in the back and grabs a bag of seed.  
"I buy for a scientist friend who conducts weird experiments…" With that excuse Jordo leaves the shop and trecks through the city back to his home. There is a wooden door he must open and then a metal door on a tract. When he is safely inside he sighs in relief. The front of the house is bare save for a few candles for light. There is hallway the leads to the back and the doorway to the back was protected by a thin membrane over the door. A bio-device of the Yuuzhan Vong. The back room had thud bugs on the wall, yurick coral also grew on the walls. A large pod like creature called an Uz'ghark sat in the center of the room, he poured some of the seed into the Uz'ghark's mouth. Then he checked the Yurick Coril. Finally Jordo removed the Oglith Masquer and underneath was the form of Nom Anor. Because of the force time change he survived the destruction of Shimrra's life boat. When Han, Leia, Jaina, nd others left on the escape ship, he found escaped the ships destruction via Coral Skipper.  
He hid in the lower levels of Coruscant in the wild jungles, when the real Jordo Procs stumbled onto his camp. He killed Jordo and took his place using an Oglith Masquer. He resigned his commission as Jordo Procs and fled to Tattoine where he had been living for the past eight months.  
He sat down in the embrace of pain regretting all the mistakes he made. He could have led an uprising by the lower caste of the Yuuzhan Vong as Yuu'sha, but he didn't. He could have joined the Jedi and been a spokesman for Zenoma Sekot, but he didn't. Nom Anor had survived and that was all that mattered to him at the present. A knock came at the door and he jumped up putting on his Oglith Masquer and ran to the front.  
"Who is it?"  
"I am looking for Nom Anor can you tell if he is here…"  
He was afraid, but he kept his compsure, "No he isn't, Nom Anor moved away six months ago…"  
"Are you sure?" The person behind the door asked, "I was told I could find him here…"  
"I am sure…"  
"Sorry for disturbing you…"  
He waited until he heard the man walk away then he kicked the motion detector by the door. "Piece of artificial junk…" He was about to walk to the back when both doors were blown open. The wooden door was splintered and the metal door was ripped off the tract. A black robed figure entered the house with his hand strectched out. Nom Anor threw thud bugs at the black hooded attacker but he gasped when a red energy blade hissed into existence and cut apart the bugs. Nom Anor knew of only one group of warriors who carried those glowing swords and that was the Jedi.  
"If I die so be it!" He scremed charging with his amphistaff, the black robed warrior blocked and struck Anor in the face then snatched the Amphistaff from him, which bit the man, but he seemed unharmed by the venomous living weapon. He electrocuted the snake like weapon in his hand and threw it down. Anor ran to the back of the house with robed warrior following. The glow of the red blade was the only light coming up the hall and piercing the veil of the membrane curtain. When the blade cut through the membrane Anor hurled more thud bugs, but they stopped in midair and turned direction exploding against the wall.  
Anor grabbed his coral sword and attacked the hooded figure, who blocked ll his attacks. In three moves he disarmed Anor and raised his sword as Anor fell backwards. He saw the blade come down but he was still alive, he felt the pain of his Oglith Masquer as it died and fell from his body. The robed figure grabbed him buy the neck and hoisted him in the air. Anor gasped as he look under the hood of his attacker who was an alien with no face.  
"We know who you are Nom Anor… You have a gift for deception, intrigue, and espionage all these things will be useful to me… Serve us and we will grant you true power…" He threw Anor to the floor.  
Anor looked up at the alien figure, "Who are you?"  
"We are Darth Khan a sith lord…"  
Anor froze as he lay on the floor propped up by his arm, he had heard of the sith and they were the complete opposite of the Jedi and their power cae from what they called the dark side of the force. There was only one answer he could give the alien sith. "I will serve you milord…"  
"Arise and come with me…"  
They walked through the house and when they reached the front Anor stopped, "Milord if I go out there the humans will kill me on sight…"  
Khan responded with a grunt, "You are under my protection… So long as you serve me…" When they got outside Khan pointed a clawed hand at the house and leveled it, then he threw force lightening at it.  
Anor watched in silence as everything he had built over the last eight months went up in flames. He followed Darth Khan up the street and the people just ran past him them towards the fire. "Are they blind?" He asked following Khan.  
"They see only what I want them to see… Come time is against us…"  
"Where are we going…"  
"For now to my ship…" When they reached the edge of town a glassy looking object in the shape of a ship. An opening appeared and an Ugnaught srood at the top of a cloaked ramp.  
"Welcome back master… I see you found the elusive Nom Anor…"  
"Take us into orbit Greelock…." As the ship powered up Khan lead Anor on a tour of his ship. "I know you Vong hate artificial technology… I will try to make this trip as comfortable as possible…" They stopped before a door and it opened to a small space with a coral spunge bed. "It took me some nasty adventures to acquire that so enjoy… The food despensors are programmed to replicate the type of food you like if you get hungry… Come with me…" They went to the bridge and Khan sat on an iron throne and he made Anor sit down beside him on a floor seat.  
When the ship was in orbit Greelock and the droid next to him stopped the ship. "Standard orbit master…"  
"You are going to put me in contact with the Yuuzhan Vong warlords and convince them to go to a planet called Yavin IV…"  
"I know the planet…" Nom Anor said, "…but the warlords will never listen to me… They will kill me on sight…"  
"As long as you serve me well they won't touch you…"  
"What is this all about…"  
"I wish to level the playing field…" Khan told Nom Anor how the ancient Jedi stripped the Yuuzhan Vong of the force over four thousand years ago and set them adrift in space. "Now I intend to return to the Yuuzhan Vong what they lost…"  
Nom Anor considered every word Khan said and something just didn't add up. "That doesn't sound like the Jedi to me… Of what I know of them they even had a chance to destroy my people and they would allow the Alliance to do it…"  
Greelock turned in his chair, "And what do you know of the Jedi? They are very different from the Jedi of old… These Jedi takes mates and marry… They have families… The Jedi of old did not…"  
"Even so… The warlords will never believe that or accept your offer…"  
"You convinced the lower cast of the Yuuzhan Vong that you were their beloved prophesied leader… This should be easy… Convince them to leave their territories… Greelock set course for the Noad System…"

As the stars warped and they went to lightspeed Nom anor thought long and hard on what was said to him and he came to the conclusion that Darth Khan was hiding something, but what could he do. He was in no position to plot and scheme as he was accustomed to, this sith could see through him, so it would be best to do as he asked and figure out how to convince the warlords to leave their territories.

Coruscant:

Boba Fett had tracked Cha Niethel to Coruscant as she was Military coordinator to the Admiral and Supreme Commander. She was groomed for a possible future role as Admiral. He had been watching her movements for the past two weeks Coruscant time, the time had come to kill his target. As he made preparations his mind was still realing on all Astara told him. The Jedi believed that sith had somehow altered time and space for everyone and the entire galaxy was reliving twelve years of their lives. As shocking as her news was Boba Fett believed it, because of the weird feelings he had been having and this sense of dejavu.  
"This will never work…" Astara said.  
Silas shook his head, "Never underestimate a Mandalorian…"  
Boba Fett had sliced into the state building holo-com system, he programmed a hologram of Niethel's brother sending a private messge to her from the Mon Calamari home world. It worked and she was on her way to the private hangar to take a ship home in response to the false emergency. When she entered the hangar a Jedi was with her.  
"Oh great a robe…"  
Boba Fett shook his head, "Plan b…"  
The Jedi with Niethel was a Mon Calamari named Sitio Li'nawk and she had seen Niethel's death in the force. Astara came out of hiding claiming to be a apart of hangar maintenance personel while Silas ran up to the control room where the personel was gagged and bound.  
"I'm sorry ma'am but all ships are ground because a low level static field…"  
"May I see your credentials…" Sitio asked.  
"Of course…"  
Astara pulled out a blaster, "Look out!' Sitio screamed force pushing her into the wall, that is when Boba struck.

An hour later the hangar was surrounded and both Jedi and security personel was investigating. Astara had been taken prisoner, but Cha Niethel was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Blood Shed

Onderon:

The King of Onderon had agreed to allow the Alliance to assemble its fleets in his system. Capital class ships of all types were there, but the predominate type of ship was the Alliance star destroyer. The flag ship was a Mon Calamari cruiser called The Admiral Ackbar where the fleet commanders met for a debriefing before the attacks.  
Jacen Solo walked across the main hangar of the Ackbar with Dena in toe when he heard his name. "Hey Jacen!" The woman who called out to Jacen was Nelani Dinn, who in the other timeline was his apprentice for a short time. In this timeline the two of them were friends, "I was hoping to see you…"  
"Well look at you… Jedi Knight…"  
"Yeah… but I am still partnered with Master Katarn or least he is still mentoring me… They haven't given me my own mission yet…" Kyle Katarn was standing afar watching them.  
Jace looked at Katarn and nodded at him, "Is something wrong…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well it seems to me that the Jedi have been acting… well funny… There are a lot of disturbances in the force… My Uncle made me a Master and I have been to busy to make my journey…"  
"Journey?" She asked confused.  
"Well when I faced Onimi… There was a point in the force that was sublime… I think there is a place in the force where the dark side and the force don't exist… Its just the force…"  
"I'd keep that to myself if I were you…" Nalani said. "It sounds like heracy…"  
"Well I just wanted to know if it were true or not… Oh excuse my manners this is my apprentice Dena Tan…"  
They shook hands, "I should have been your apprentice…" She said looking back at Katarn.  
"Why re you and Katarn hear anyway…" Jacen asked.  
"For a top secret mission… I don't know the details… I hear you have your own command?"  
"I do well I need to get going…" They hugged.

War Room:

Admiral Wedge Antillies stood up with Nas Choka on his left and Bwe'Watau on his right who was running for chief of state. "Ladies and gentlemen… We are about to begin our assaults to give you the intel on our enemies may I present Nas Choka…"  
The Yuuzhan Vong stood up and looked at everyone in the room, "Greetings! There are seven warlords that we are about to face… Of the seven the three deadliest and most skilled in battle are Warlords Rhuhass, Huntair Sihg, and Turass Shar… Rhuhass believes he is a god… He will fight to the last man… those under his command he has personally trained… Then there is my student Huntair Sihg… he knows he is out numbered and he wil plan his strategy accordingly… He has a full fleet division under his command… He likes to micro-manage every aspect of battle…" He told them great details about Huntair and spoke of him with great respect, then he debriefed them on Turass, Mearn, Ny'sat, Kovass, Fuzhard.  
Wedge stood up again after Nas Choka took a seat, "We will divide the fleet into three groups, one I will personally lead with Master Katarn… the next will be lead by Nas Choka and the last by Master Solo… You have your orders dismissed!"

Jacen commanded his forces from the star destroyer the Mon Mothma, "All ships report in…"  
While the fleet reported in Dena Tan found a quiet place to report to Master Skywalker from. "Master Skywalker…" She told him about their encounter with Nelani Dinn and Jacen's experience with Onimi and his new beliefs about the force.  
"You are doing well continue on your mission…"  
"Where are you grand master if I may ask…"  
"The Mon Calamari system… I want you to tell Jacen that Cha Niethel is dead…"  
"Master didn't she…"  
"Yes I want you to gage and watch his reaction…"  
"Yes master… I will report back to you after the battle…"

Jacen stood on the bridge and Dena cae in just as the fleet went to hyperspace. "All well?"  
"Not exactly master… Cha Niethel is dead…"  
He looked at her as the name triggered an uncontrolled response in the force, "Did you say Cha Niethel…"  
"Yes master did you know her…"  
"No not personally… We met a few months back during the negotiations with the Yuuzhan Vong…" Jacen received flashes of Niethel as an Admiral and he as a a Colonel.  
"Are you alright master?"  
"How did she die…"  
"They are saying it was an assassination… One of the Assassins was a high ranking Hapan… The Jedi are handling it…"  
Jacen was disturbed by this news, somehow he and Niethel were connected, "I will be back… Dana your in charge…"  
"Yes master…" She could feel his conflicting emotions about what he had just heard as he walked away. ("I wonder if I will have to face him if did turn to the dark side…") She thought to herself.  
Jacen went to his suit and called all the information he could on Cha Niethel. The report read: Cha Niethel Mon Clamari age 35, weight 115 pounds, Career military minded, a student of the Ackbar doctrine. Graduated from the Alliance military academy with distinguished honors. Firm believer in the watch dog act a government watchdog program aimed at monitoring the Jedi. He sat back after reading all that trying to figure out why this woman was connected to him in the force.

Mygeeto:

Mygeeto had been taken over by Warlord Rhuhass, he was a charismatic Vong who believed he was the direct descendent and physical manifestation of the Yuuzhan Vong god Khaz'Doar the mighty. His battle flotilla orbited the planet as he was using the system to lure Alliance forces into his trap.  
_"Milord…"_ The Vong villip choir director addressed him in the Vong language. Rhuhass insisted that all Vong speak their native language. _"Our spies report that the Allied fleet has divided into three smaller fleets… They have left Onderon…."  
"Good have third watch break away… They will flank the force that attacks us…" _Suddenly everything on the command ship went quiet, he looked around and noticed that everyone was standing still and not moving. _"What sorcery is this?"  
"They cannot hear you… They are suspended in the power of the force…"_ Rhuhass spun around and Nom anor was standing on the bridge of his command ship.  
"Infidel!" He screamed in basic, but he couldn't move his feet, some unforeseen force had held him in the spot he was standing. "How are you doing this… This is a Jedi trick…."  
"Its no trick… my new superior has been watching you and he would like to offer you a chance at true power… and the chance to command the other fleets of the war lords… order you ships to the Noad system and then you and your personal onterage may come to Yavin IV where all be explained…"  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"You are already dead… You loose this battle if you… but if you come to Yavin IV you may get a chance to rule as Supreme Overlord…"  
And just like that Nom Anor was gone and the things returned to normal or so it seemed. "Belay those orders all ships prepare to leave for the Noad system…" Rhuhass said.

Mygeeto three hours later:

Jacen's fleet came out of hyperspace and found nothing, the Yuuzhan fleet they came to battle was not there. "Send out probe droids to all adjacent systems…" Jacen ordered.  
"Where could they have gone?" Dena asked from his side.

Korriban:

Huntair Sihg sat on a throne aboard his living ship the C'Ushatr staring out into space, he had chosen Korriban because of the fear it inspired and the legends that came from the planet. It was an ominous thing rotating around its single star second planet from the sun. He was an honorable Yuuzhan Vong the way Nas Choka taught him, but his world had been crushed by Nas Choka's surrender and betrayal, Supreme Overlord Shimmra'a defeat and the realization that the Yuuzhn Vong gods didn't exist. In fact Huntair had all the priests that were with him killed.  
"From this day forth we shall forge our own destiny…" He had told his troops and they loyaly decided to keep fighting for him.  
A female Vong named Shyarr came to his side, "Milord they will be here any moment…"  
"I know… Have all ships assume battle formation Tython…"

Alliance Fleet:

Just as the Vong were getting into battle formation the Alliance fleet was coming out of hyperspace. Kyle Katarn and Nas Choka were in joint command of this fleet, Kyle commanded from the capital ship Redeemer while Nas Choka was aboard his ship Yun'Harla. "All craft report in…" Kyle ordered, "COM coordinate all attack forms with the Yun'Harla…" He ordered after all ships reported in.

The Yun'Harla:

"Milord Alliance command is requesting battle formation Tipora… The war master concurs…"  
"Initiate!"  
"Choir master transmit communication to the flagship C'Ushatr…" The villip choir reshaped into an image of Huntair. "My son… It is good to see you again…"  
He grunted, "The Vong who betrays his people dares call me son… You were like a father to me… and you taught me never to surrender… Now look at you a pet of the humans… I would rather die than bend my knee to the Jeedai or the Alliance…"  
"I have not bent my knee… Zenoma Sekot…"  
"Is a false planet… just as Shimmra and all the rest… If you have come here to fight then do so… Do not banter words at me and call me son… You have no place in my heart anymore…"  
"It saddens me to hear you say that… If this is your wish then so be it… Mentor against student…"  
"Yes as Yuuzheir was betrayed by Yun'Harla so have you betrayed me… Look for me in battle… TRAITOR!"  
Nas choka sighed in disappointment, he'd hope Huntair would listen, but he didn't and Choka was very proud of his student. "Tell the alliance forces that we shall lead the first wave…"  
"Yes milord…"

Huntair watched as the Yuuzhan Vong forces fighting for the alliance left the main body to lead the attack. He gasped as the Choka's fleet was engulfed by a purple cloud with flashes of lightening arcing through it. The cloud engulfed the entire Alliance/Vong fleet, "War master… analyze that cloud and report…" Everyone on the bridge was frozen in place. Huntair walked around the bridge and tried to move the people and shouted at them but they were unresponsive.  
"They cannot hear you… My master calls it force stasis or something like that…"  
Huntair spun around to find Nom Anor on board his ship, "You! How in space did you get aboard my ship…"  
"Well my new master refuses to explain that to me as well… I have come with an offer…"  
"I do not hear the words of traitors…"  
"You will hear me… else you will die for nothing…"  
"I will die for my beliefs…"  
"And wht exactly are those beliefs…" Huntir refused to answer, "Fine… don't answer, but tell me are they worth dying here for… You want revenge and I can see it… What if I said there ws a way to put you on equal if not greater standing against the Jeedai and all your enemies and gain the command over the armies of the other six warlords…"  
"You have done some amazing things in life, but now you reach beyond your position…"  
"You would be surprised how far my reach goes now… Look around you… I have new friends and they bring about all I have just said… So do you wish to die here or have a chance to become the new Supreme Overlord and build a new empire for the vong… The choice is yours, but make the right one… Send your fleet to the Noad System and then you and your personal entarouge may come to Yavin IV…"  
Huntair watched in disbelief as Nom anor vanished in a bright red flash. When the light faded his crew had returned to normal, "Belay the attack…" Huntir couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Darth Khan's ship the Reaver:

"Magnetic cloud holding Master…" Greelock said as Nom Anor entered the bridge and sat beside him on the floor.  
"Well…" Khan coldly asked.  
"I think he will accept the offer…"  
Greelock spun around in his chair, "You think…" Greelock never missed an opportunity to let Nom Anor know that he didn't like him.  
"Have I done something to offend alien…"  
"Your very presence discusts me…"  
"Greelock!" Khan warned, he sneered at Nom Anor and returned his attention to the main view screen.  
"Master Huntair's forces are leaving the system…" HK-5000 said.  
"Good maintain magnetic cloud field…"  
"The fleet has gone to hyperspace milord…"  
Greelock spun in his chair, "Perhaps we should destroy the alliance fleet…"  
"The time will come Greelock when we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi and all will tremble… For now set course for Yavin four…"

Onderon a week later:

The Alliance fleet had returned to Onderon after discovering that all the Yuuzhan Vong warlords had gone missing. The fleet commanders met together aboard Nas Choka's flagship. Jacen stood in a corner with his arms folded listening as each commander reported on the situation, Luke and the rest of the Jedi council was listening via holonet along with Cal Omas.  
"There can be only one explanation… The warlords have combined their forces and chosen a new Supreme Chancellor… If that is the case expect an all new war from this regime…"  
"I think there is more behind this…" Luke said, "I sense…" He paused to look at Jacen, "A great disturbance in the force…"  
"What does your force have to do with the Yuuzhan Vong Master Jeedai?"  
"More than you think Nas Choka more than you think… We need to send out scouts and probe droids to locate them…"  
"Yes Luke we have already done that and Nas choka has sent his probes and scouts as well…" Wedge said, "Well keep the fleet in tact here on Onderon… They are most likely to be hiding in the outer rim…"  
Luke turned to Jacen, "Master Solo… The council has a new mission for you… Astara is being sent back to Hapes…"  
"Why?"  
"Someone in the government has powerful connections…" Cal Omas said, "And we can't afford to loose the Hapans as allies…"  
"Who…"  
"We don't know…" Luke said, "…but we believe it is someone very close to the throne and a member of the royal family with Tenal Ka's ear…You will return to Coruscant and escort Astara back to Hapes… While you are there make some discreet inquiries and report back…"  
"I will go Grand Master, but I was hoping to help with the search for these Yuuzhan Vong warlords… My Vong sense can be very valuable in that regards…"  
"You may return to the front after you take care of this situation for us…" Secretly Luke was pushing Jacen towards Tenal Ka so that Allana could be born.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. The Search

Coruscant:

Nine days later Jacen and Dana Tan were back on Coruscant, they went to the state building to pick up Astara and bring her back to the Hapes Consortium. After she transferred to Jacen's custody Jacen had Astara placed in the ship cabin, she was still in binders.  
"There is only one person you take orders from and that is Prince Isolder… So tell me… did Isolder send you to kill Cha Niethel?" She remained quiet.  
"Master we are ready to leave…" Dana said entering the room.  
"Take us to the Hapes Consortium…"  
"Aren't you coming Master?"  
"Yes in a minute…" He waited until the door closed, "Well are you going to tell me or do I have to make you…" She closed her eyes, "I have ways of making you talk…"  
She opened her eyes, "You are everything they said you were… and I would expect nothing less from the grandson of Darth Vader…"  
Jacen sneered at her and left the room, a few minutes later Dana entered the room, "My master asked me to see if you were hungry…" She didn't answer, so Dana set the tray down and stared at her. "You know don't you…" Astara raised her eyes, "…about the force paradox… and how everyone in the galaxy is reliving the past twelve years of their lives…"  
"You Jedi are self righteous you know that… I don't need the force to read between the lines… Skywalker is trying to push that sith lord on my queen… and you aren't really his student… You were placed with Jacen to watch him…"  
"Well… If you know so much why kill Niethel?"  
"You know why…"  
Dana gasped, "But Niethel turned on Jacen…"  
"The fact that she would side with him in the first place shows what kind of person she was or could have been…"  
"So who are you working for…" She ignored the question and started eating.

Hapes:

When Jacen's ship landed in the royal hangar a palace official was waiting for them. "Where is the Queen Mother…" Jacen demanded.  
"I am sorry master jedi… I was instructed to take Lady Astara into custody… however her majesty is having court at the moment… Would like to wait in the parlor…"  
"No thank you… I know my way around the palace…" When the woman left with Astara Jacen turned to Dana. "We will separate ask some discreet questions and stay out of trouble…"  
"Yes master…" They questioned many high ranking members of government including members of the royal family like Tenal Ka's cousins the twins. Dana and Jacen spoke with Prince Isolder, but he would tell them nothing.

"Jacen! I would speak with you in private…" Tenal said looking at Dana. "Now will care to explain why you and your apprentice are questioning my people about the assassination of Cha Niethel…"  
"Astara was caught with her hands in the pot Te… your majesty…"  
"We are in private Jacen you can call me by my name…"  
"Yes but this is official state business… and I do not want the lines crossed between our personal lives and our careers…"  
"The two can't be exclusive because we operate in both realms… I love you Jacen and I refuse to allow my decisions to be clouded by my personal life…"  
"I love you as well, but I still must ask… did your father give the order…"  
Prince Isolder burst into the room, "I did…" Dana was with him.  
"Why?"  
"Ask your uncle…"  
"Father!"  
"Is something going on I should know about?" Jacen asked.  
"That's enough!" Tenal said, "You two out… I wish to speak with Jacen alone…"

"Prince Isolder… What can I do for you…" Luke asked via holo-transmission.  
"You are not surprised by my call…"  
"I was expecting it…"  
He sighed, "I ordered Cha Niethel's death…"  
"Why?"  
"I think you know the answer to that question… You Jedi are playing a dangerous game and if Jacen steps out of line I will end him myself…"  
"What bout your granddaughter?"  
"I can't love someone I have never met… besides you Jedi have bigger problems with the missing Yuuzhan Vong warlords…" Before Luke could respond Isolder cut off the transmission.

Jacen spent as much personal time with Tenal Ka as he could, then he returned to helping the Jedi and the Alliance search for the Yuuzhan Vong warlords. Jacen even traveled to the planet Teox III where a Yuuzhan colony was located. The entire colony was made up of lower caste Vong who wanted othing to do with Zenoma Sekot.  
"I swear on all the gods Master Jeedi that we are not hiding the Yuuzhan Vong Warlords… nor or we in league with them…" The Yuuzhan Vong speaking was named Cy'thor and he was chief speaker of for the Teox Vong.  
` "And they haven't tried to contact you either…" Dana asked.  
"No!"  
"Sorry to have troubled you chief speaker… we shall leave peacefully and the alliance will keep its agreement with you…"  
There was a flash and Cy'thor's head was severed from his  
by a lightwhip. Jacen rolled to the side after pushing Dana and found himself facing Alema Rar and a human female. "Alema Rar… Who is your friend…?"  
"My name is Darth Lumiya… and it is an honor to finally meet you my lord Darth Cadeus…"  
"Master don't listen to her she is a sith… lets kill them and be done with it…"  
"Silence girl… We came to tell you the truth… Lord Cadeus…"  
"What truth?"  
Before Lumiya or Alema could answer Dana threw out her hnd and force pushed Alema to the ground and leapt at Lumiya who cracked her whip at Dana. She blocked in the air and swept Lumiya's feet from under her. She leaned to side and leapt sideways as Lumiya cracked her whip again. Lumiya grabbed Dana in the force and threw her towards Alema. As she was coming towards her Alema severed her arm off.  
Jacen kicked Alema in the side and brought his lightsaber down on her as she lay on the ground, but Lumiya severed his hand with her whip, he cried out and dropped to his knees in pain.  
She placed her hand on his head, "Now here is the truth your family and those you care about hid from you…" Jacen gasped and strectched his eyes as every thought Gavar Kai showed her, she passed on to Jacen. He saw everything from the other life and Darth Cadeus. He feinted, "Come lets take him with us…"  
They were both grabbed in the force and thrown six feet away, when they looked up Luke Skywalker was kneeling beside Jacen. "We will have to fight him together…" Lumiya said, they stood and started walking towards the grand master of the Jedi order.  
"Don't be stupid… Leave now while you can…" Luke said with his back to them.  
"You underestimate us Jedi…" Lumiya said.  
She cracked her whip as Alema jumped at him, but in the blink of an eye Luke spun to his feet from one knee and caught the whip with his left hand… He unhooked his lightsaber and severed Alema's right leg and left arm. Then Luke absorbed all the energy in Lumiya's whip and unleashed it on her. Lumiya was cut to shreds, both arms were cut off, she was severed at the waist, one of her eyes was bust out and she had numerous cuts and bruses.  
Luke threw the whip down only receiving a minor cut in his hand, "If either of you ever come near my nephew again or any member of my family I swear by the force I will end you both…"  
Luke then scooped Jacen up and placed him over his shoulder, then he lifted Dana up with the force and carried them both off.  
As Luke's ship was pulling off Gavar Kai's ship was just landing, he entered the village and after destroying the Yuuzhan Vong he took Alema and Lumiya's half dead bodies. He took them to a human medical center on the planet.  
"The two of you are lucky to be alive…" Gavar Kai said, several hours had passed and Lumiya's body had been repaired with cybernetics. Her arms and the entire lower half of her body had been replaced with cybernetics. Most of her skin had been removed and replaced with a synthetic skin called technoskin, she also had an artificial lung. Her body hung from a nuro-computer which was recording all her nueral impulses and feeding them to implant chips.  
"Luck…" Alema said sitting next to Lumiya, her arm and leg had been replaced.  
"Now what were you thinking… going after Jacen Solo like that?"  
"It is his destiny…" Lumiya said.  
"Lomi Plo is dead… and so are the Killiks and Vegere… your grand scheme is useless and you are going after crumbs when a bigger prize awaits…"  
"What are you talking about?" Darth Veger asked.  
"Jacen Solo's unborn child… Allana…"  
Lumiya looked up, "He has no children…"  
"Not yet… She will be born within the next five years… In the other timeline we saw her as Jedi Queen… We were trying to stop this vision from coming to pass… Abeloth and I… but perhaps she will be the perfect weapon against the person or persons who destroyed my home world and the Killiks… and the two of you may have just destroyed our chances…"  
"You have been keeping secrets from us…" Veger said, she began choking and gasping for air as Darth Saber grabbed her in the force. "I am more powerful than the two of you put together… either follow me or die…" He released her, "…nd the next time you act without my consent I will destroy you both… Now stop drawing attention to yourselves…"

Coruscant Medical Center:

Many images flashed through Jacen Solo's mind, but none of them as terrifying as those of himself. Darth Cadeus killing Mara Jade Skywalker, Nelani Dinn, his orders to burn the forests of Kashyyyk, the kidnapping of his… daughter. Threatening Tenal Ka, killing Prince Isolder and his duel with Jaina.  
Jacen jumped up in bed, his artificial hand was attached to the nuro-computer. He flexed his new hand, Alema Rar had mamed him and Lumiya, showed him the truth. His head fell back to the pillow as the droid came to check him. "Is it true?"  
Luke sat by the bed, "Yes its true… all of it…"  
Jacen sat up again, "Am I dead…"  
"At the moment no… In another life… yes you are dead…"  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"  
"I was trying to protect you… I sent Jaina and several others to hunt down Lumiya and Alema Rar… Darth Lumiya and Darth Veger as they call themselves now… They threw Jaina off t he trail by hiring actresses to pretend to be them… After Jaina lost them on Taris I received a vision in the force and went after you myself…"  
Jacen disconnected his hand from the machine and started getting dressed. "Look I don't know who this Darth Cadeus is or was… That is not me..." Jacen looked at the door and narrowed his eyes, "The rest of you may come in now…" Han, Leia, Jaina, and Mara entered the room. "My own family betrayed me… I guess I know why you made a Jedi Master… and Dana I suppose she had orders from you to spy on me?"  
"Yes…"  
Tears fell down Jacen's face, "How come I do not remember any of this from the other lifetime…"  
"You died before the change… Any force user who dies before the change will have no memories from the other timeline… They will live their lives as if it were another day…"  
Jacen walked over to Mara, "For the crimes I committed against you in the other timeline… I am sorry…" He turned to Jaina, "Forgive me for driving you to that…" He snatched up his robe and lightsaber and threw them down at Luke's feet. "I resign my commission in the order…"  
"Jacen!" Leia said.  
"Son you don't have to do this…" Han said.  
"Since none of you can trust me… I can't trust myself or anyone else… I formally request that the Jedi council strip me of the force…" He stormed out.  
"Jacen… Damit Luke do something…" Han barked.  
Luke spoke into his wrist COM, "All council members assemble in the council chambers…"  
"Luke no…" Leia said in desperation, but he and Mara just wlked out.

"Master!" Dana said running up to Jacen as he sat outside the council chambers.  
"I am no longer your master… Someone else will teach you…"  
"But!"  
"Leave me girl… I am done with all of this…" He closed his eyes and turned his thoughts towards Tenal Ka, ("No wonder Prince Isolder had Cha Niethel assassinated…")

"Master Solo they will see you now…" A droid said.

"Well…" Jacen demanded, he didn't even bow to them.  
"Master Solo… your request is denied…" Kyp said.  
"I see… You would rather lie to me and when I learn the truth of what is happening around me and say fix the problem by stripping me of the force you deny my request…"  
"Jacen you must understand…"  
He didn't give Luke the chance to finish his statement, "To hell with you all…" and Jacen stormed out ignoring everyone who called out to him. Jacen went straight to his ship and set course for the Hapan sector.

Tahiri Veila had decided to leave Jaina's team because she was tired of all the looks she was receiving for stuff she did in another life. Then she had what she considered too be a brilliant idea and decided to share it with Leia Organa Solo.  
"What do you want?" Han asked answering the door.  
She sighed, "I need to see Leia…"  
"Its not a good time come back tomorrow or next year…"  
She sneered, "I'm sorry I need to see her now…" She used the force to shove Han aside and found Leia sitting on the couch crying. "I heard about Jacen… but you all were wrong for hiding the truth from him…"  
Han had his blaster out, "Kid you are this close to getting in the head…"  
"I came here because I love your son… and I still do… In the other timeline Jacen used that love to tempt me into becoming his apprentice… anyway I came because in the other timeline Jacen used something he called mind walking… To look at past events… and since the force has been used to alter time… why can't we find a way to use to save Anakin or bring him back…"  
"That is crazy…" Han said putting away his blaster, Leia dried her eyes and looked up at Tahiri. "I know that look Leia and no… Luke said that tampering with time has had some serious repercussions… I mean look at what happen to Niethel…"  
"We are talking about bringing back Anakin here…"  
"Do you know what the council will say about this…"  
"I do not care… Luke got Mara back… We could even bring Chewie back…"  
"I'll have nothing to do with this…"  
"You don't have to come…" Tahiri said.  
"You've caused anough trouble… Be quiet…"  
"What if we could make this work… Think about it Anakin… I miss him don't you…"  
He sighed, "I miss him with all my heart… but you are talking about using a technique invinted by the sith…"  
"We are only going to borrow it…" Leia replied grabbing his hand.  
Han sighed, 'I'm going to regret this… Okay Leia…"  
Leia kissed him then she looked at Tahiri, "So where do we start?"  
"Well the grandmaster didn't find anything onn Calamar… So I say we find the Mandelorians… If anyone knows how to find Sith relics… its them…"

Bastion:

Bastion was the current capital of the Empire and Grand Admiral Palleon was Praetor of the Empire, with the high moff council under him. Moff Dasad is on his way home after a very long and tiring day at council session. He and many Moffs wanted annex Belbringi since the planet clamed its independence, but Gilad Palleon had shot down all those purposals. His speeder was eight blocks from his mansion when his speeder was hit broadside by a runaway trash hauler.  
"One down five to go…" Boba Fett said with Silas at his side watching from an adjacent building.

Office of Gilad Palleon:

Jagged Fel had been summoned to Gilad Palleon's office over thrity minutes ago, when he recieved the summons he was on a training mission on the edge of Bastion System.  
"You wanted to see me sir…"  
"Yes at ease… Colonel… Take a seat… My agents in the Aliance tell me that the Jedi have been running all over the galaxy looking for sith no doubt… Something has their robes in a knot… Anyway I would ask you to use your relationship with Jaina Solo to find out…"  
"Um sir… With all due respect I love this woman… and I intend to ask her to marry me…"  
"I respect your personal life all officers should have one, but you are a officer of the Galactic Empire first…"  
"I shall do what I can sir…"  
"Good man… Now to more pressing matters… Moff Dasard's assassination…"  
Jag was confused, "Um sir I read the report… The droid malfunctioned and lost control of the trash hauler…"  
Palleo smiled, "I have been alive long enough to recognize an assassination when I see one… Moff Dasard was assassinated… Probably by a bounty hunter… Of the Mandelorian kind… And I know only one Mandelorian who would take on the job of killing a Moff…"  
"Do you think he is here sir…"  
"He may have fled the planet by now… at any rate this matter is between us… Find him if you can but do it discretly and see if there have been any recent notable deaths in the Empire or the Alliance… If so our friend may not be finished…" Gilad Palleon watched him leave and decided he would contact Boba Fett himself and get a strait answer.

Hapes Consortium:

Jacen waited in the parlor for Tenal Ka who was having court again, the doors opened and Prince Isloder entered. "So I hear that you know the truth…"  
"There is only one person I wish to speak with…"  
"You cannot be trusted…"  
"I saved your life!" He screamed.  
"Yes and in another life you killed me and kidnapped my granddaughter…"  
"Am I to spend the rest of my days paying for something I may do or will do…" He summoned a sword off the wall, "Here kill me and let me pay my debts…" He walked up to Isolder handing him the sword hilt first.  
"That's enough!" Tenal screamed standing in the doorway. "Father leave us…" Isolder threw the sword down and left the room.  
"I don't want any excuses or reasons… Do not compare me to this Darth Cadeus… I REJECT DARTH CADEUS AND EVERYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE FORCE! All I want to know is if here and now in the present we live in… Do you Tenal Ka… Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium… Jedi Master… Do you love me Jacen Solo… and before you answer all I require is a yes or no… If you say anything else I will leave and you will never hear from me again…"  
Tenal sighed and everything she wanted to say was thrown out of her mind. "Yes Jacen Solo I love you…" He ran up to her and kissed her passionately. Tenal could say yes because when she thought about her love for him was there and all she had to do was help him stay away from those things that would lead him down that path. Jacen scooped her up and carried her to the bed.  
"We will never speak of this again…" Jacen said as he took her clothes off.  
Two hours later they lay in each others arms, tired from their physical loving. "Is it true you left the Jedi order…"  
Jacen sighed, "I want nothing to do with them, the force, or the Jedi… I am giving all that up…"  
"What about your family…" Tenal asked.  
He sighed, "You are my family now…" He replied holding her tighter.

Across the galaxy the search went on for the Yuuzhan Vong warlords but everywhere the Jedi, the Alliance, and Nas Choka's forces came up empty. Lando Calrissian came to see Luke Skywalker about Leia who promised to help him with his campaign for chief of state, he informed Lando that he had no idea where Leia was.

Bastion Office of Gilad Palleon:

Boba Fett showed up and he told Gilad Palleon everything he hd learned from Astara about the Jedi and the other timeline. It was a ridiculous story. But for some reason Palleon believed him. "It was Prince Isolder who hired me… Probably to protect his unborn granddaughter… Well that is everything… I didn't believe it at first either…"  
Gilad sat back in his chair, "How many more on your death list…"  
"Five more…"  
"If I paid you double what Isolder is offering would you add two more to your list…"  
"Sure what do I care…" Boba said nonchalantly, when he returned to his camp site in the sewers a chill ran up his spine and all of Boba Fett's instincts went up. He entered the camp woth his guns drawn to find Silas being held by Tehiri Veila.  
"We just want to talk…"  
"Then let him go…"  
"Sorry Boba they got the jump on me dirty Jedi…"  
"Its alright kid… So what do want Jedi… It can't training because your son hasn't gone bad yet and that was your daughter…" He said to Leia, "You may as well come out Solo… I know you are here…" Han walked out of the shadows gun drawn, but he slowly put it away.  
"You know about the timeline?" Han asked.  
"Of course I do… As a matter of fact I intend to go looking for my daughter and her mother after my job is done…"  
"We've come to ask you about the sith… Where we can we find them or their relics…"  
Boba grunted, "Go to Keldab and look for a Mandelorian named Bregol… tell him the son of Jango sent you and ask him to give you the journals of Mandar Fett…" He looked at Han, "…A piece of advice Solo… Do the galaxy a favor and put the dog down before he becomes rabid…"  
"I'll be gray and senial before I take advice from Boba Fett…"  
"Whatever…" They left while keeping their eyes on Boba Fett and his adopted son.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Apprentice

Coruscant the Jedi Temple:

Three young Jedi, two humans and a Sulustan male stood at attention, while Jedi Master Kyp Durron walked around them judging their strength in the force. "What are your names…"  
"My name is Donovan Leers Master…" He was six tall, muscular and very strong in the force. Donovan had a light brown complexion and dread locks.  
"Donovan Leers… I have heard of you… because of you the Yuuzhan Vong almost found the hidden location of our academy… You pull a stunt like with me and its back to academy for you…"  
"Yes Master Durron…"  
Kyp turned his attention to the Sullustan, "And you are…"  
"Ghyron Ru master…"  
"You will do Ghyron…" He then stood in front of the other human, "And you…"  
"Nowen Steel Master Durron…"  
"Steel… Your ancestory goes all the way back to the Mandelorian wars… I will expect a lot from you…"  
"Yes master…"  
"I will know what the three of you are capable of follow me…" Kyp lead them to the practice arena and sparred with all three at the same time. Donovan fought selfishly as he tried to defeat Kyp on his own while Ghyron and Nowen fought Kype as a team. Kype held Donovn to the ground d disarmed both Ghyron and Nowen. "Well…" Kyp was cut off Donovan broke his hold and summoned Nowen's lightsaber. With two blades he attacked Kyp with everything he had trying to defeat the seasoned Jedi Master. For a minute it seemed to both Ghyron and Nowen that Donovan would defeat the famed Jedi. "ENOUGH!" Kyp screamed binding Donovan force power, then he ripped both lightsabers from his hands and slammed Donovan twice into the wall.  
When Donovan awoke Nowen and Ghyron was standing over him, "Get away from me…" He barked rubbing blood from his lip.  
"That was amazing!" Ghyron said, as Donovan stood.  
"That was foolhearty… He is a Jedi Master… What the hell did you think you were doing…"  
Donovan ignored them both and looked in Kyp's direction, he was kneeling down in meditation. "I almost had you…" Donovan said standing over him.  
Kyp still had his eyes closed, "In life almost amounts to nothing… and you failed to see the point of the exercise…"  
"You wanted to test our abilities… I think I have proved that I am stronger than these two… I'm almost as powerful as you…"  
Kyp opened his eyes and stood up, "All you proved today was that you lack self control and the ability to work with others… If you would have combined your skills with Ghyron and Nowen then perhaps you would have a chance… You fought like a sith not a Jedi and the lesson is over for the day…" Kyp left them where they were without instruction, but as he walked away he called over his shoulder, "Meet me tomorrow after breakfast in front of the room of serenity…"  
"Nice going hot shot…" Nowen said.  
"Whatever!" Donovan replied, leaving the arena and heading towards the Com center, he sent a transmission to Ossus, "Yes may I sepak with Master Bevar…" Bevar was a Cearan Jedi Master who taught at the academy on Ossus.  
"Young Donovan how are you… who have you been assigned to…" His hologram asked, it was projected onto the table of the private station Donovan sat at.  
"I'm fine master… I have been assigned to Master Durron… which is why I am calling you…"  
"Yes Master Durron… He is very capable Jedi… He has butted heads with Master Skywalker before… Despite his reputation he is thought of very highly by the other Jedi…"  
"Master I know I have made mistakes in the past… but will I live the rest of my life being reminded of that incident… I only wanted to help…"  
Bevar smiled, "Give it time… above all things the Jedi are forgiving… Work on impressing Master Durron with talent…"  
"That's just it… We had a practice today and the other two students were just in my way… I almost beat him and he berates me for it…"  
Bevar sighed, "In life almost bears no wait…"  
"Not you too Master Bevar… Master Durron said the same thing…"  
"Patient is the Jedi way… Your time will come…"  
Donovan sighed, "Thank you master I just needed to see your face and hear your voice…"  
"Have you had that vision again…"  
"No master…"  
"Very well then I shall speak with at future date…"  
"The future…" Donovan grunted as the hologram vanished, he had no memories from the other timeline, nor did anyone from the other timeline have memories of him and so Donovan was getting the feeling that he never existed and was someone new to the force timeline.  
Night had fallen on Coruscant and Donovan was in his room meditating. There was a flash of bright light and a beautiful woman with raven hair that went to the middle of her back. She was very voluptuous of noble birth from the way she was dressed.  
Donovan came out of his meditation in a cold sweat, he loved the woman, but was she real or a manifestation of the ripples in the force. He felt there was a great destiny ahead of him and he had to get to it. His first step was becoming a Jedi Knight then a Jedi Master.

The next day they stood before a door with shifting symbols on it and Kyp Durron was no where to be found. A droid came up to them, "Master Durron requires the three of you to enter this room and then get out…" The droid vanished into a secret passage.

The message on the door read: _You may enter with the force, but it will not help you leave…Find wisdom in this to escape this mess…_

"What does that mean…" Nowen asked as the door opened, they entered and the door sealed itself. Holes in the floor opened and trees rose up with Ysalamari on them.  
"My powers I feel strange…" Donovan said.  
"They are called Ysalamari… They have the ability to push back the force…" Ghyron said, "I read about them at the academy…"  
"I don't like this test…" Donovan said.  
"We have to think… Now the riddle said we may enter with the force, but it will not get us out…"  
"So we must get out of this room without the force…" Ghyron said.  
"The force is everywhere and in everthing…"  
"Maybe that is the point…" Nowen said, "Learning to do things without the force…"  
"That is ridiculous…" Donovan said, "The force is everything…"  
"Well it won't get us out of this room…"  
"If we kill the Ysalamari…" As soon as the words left his mouth a fiberglass was went up cutting them off from the trees and the Ysalamari.  
'Got anymore bright ideas… We have to agree that there are things in life that can be done without the force… I mean look at the Yuuzhan Vong…"  
"I agree with Nowen… We are taught to use the force for knowledge and defense… It is not a toy… or a weapon… That is the thinking of a sith…"  
Donovan sighed, "I suppose there is truth in your words…"  
The doors opened and a droid entered the room, "Your master awaits you in the dining hall.  
The dining hall was filled with Jedi eating and talking, Kyp Durron sat alone at a table with three trays of food at the empty seats. "Well that didn't take long… What did the three of you think of the test…"  
"It is cruel…" Donovan said.  
"But worthwhile…" Nowen said.  
Kyp looked at Ghyron, "And what do you think my young Sullustan?"  
"The truth is master I felt a little lost… but I shall endeavor to harness my other skills outside of the force and Jedi teachings…"  
Kyp smiled, "That is the point of the exercise… It also meant to teach you not to abuse the force… and that you may come into situations such facing a far more powerful force user… In that instance you must use your wits…" Over the next few days Donovan endeavored to pass every test placed before him by Kyp Durron so that he would become a Jedi Knight before Nowen and Ghyron.

Keldabe:  
The Mellinium Falcon streaked across the surface of of the rocky planet. It was here that Mandelorians were gathering again, some whispered they were preparing for war once again, while others said it was a ploy to convince the Alliance to recognize them as a power in the galaxy. Whatever the reason the Mandelorians were being watched.  
Han Solo landed his ship on the edge of small village named Brae'kel. "Will the two of you be alright by yourselves…" He was concerened more for Leia than Tahiri, although as they traveled he had come to accept the girl, because it was her idea to try and learn the secret of force time travel and go back in time to save Anakin. Han hadn't seen this much excitement in Leia in a long time, it was refreshing.  
"We will be fine Han, just keep the Falcon running…"  
The two women took a land speeder to the village and walked into the cantina. They were ignored by all the heavily armed Mandelorians, some of whom were former storm troopers who learned the origins of their DNA makeup. They too ignored the women as they went up to the bar.  
"What can I get you ladies?" Han is listening in on an open COM.  
"Yes we are looking for a Mando named Bregol…"  
He eyes them suppiciously, "Hey Bregol… These women want to see you…"  
A large brute of a man Bregol shakes the floor as he walks toward them. "What do you two want?"  
"Boba Fett sent us… He said to ask you about the journal of Mandar Fett…"  
Bregol was wearing heavy red armor of Mandelorian design, "Come with me…" He took by star fighter to a compound imbedded in the side of a mountain. "Welcome to Mount Fett…" They entered the ancient facilty which was attended to by droids. "Wait here…" Bregol vanished through a door in the wall. Twenty minutes later he came back carrying an old data pad.

The Falcon two hours later:  
"Well whats it say?" Han asked.  
"Its in Mandelorian…" Leia said.  
"Hey Goldie read this!" Han ordered to Threepio.  
"Yes sir… It says… My word this is dated over four thousand years ago… Um… I have returned from the Unknown Regions… Darth Traya now rules the unknown regions… I will never forget those words… There must always be a Darth Traya…"  
"Is that all?" Tahiri asked.  
"Not exactly ma'am this pad is very old and some of the information has been preserved, but there are gaps… This entry says… The Hoth System… The Ontar asteroid field…"  
Leia looked at Han, "Didn't we hide in that field while Vader's fleet was chasing us…"  
Han smiled, "Yeah that was my best flying… That is also where the Falcon was almost eaten by that space slug… So I guess we are off to the Hoth system…"  
"In search for what?" Tahiri asked, "Perhaps we should reference the Darth Traya in the archives…"  
"Perhaps there is something hidden in the asteroid field…" Leia offered, "Darth Vectivus' power cache was hidden in an asteroid field…"  
"Alright then its off to the Hoth System…" Han looked at Leia, "Committee meeting adjourned…"  
"Very funny…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Growing Pains

Donavan Leers stood on a platform with the woman at his side as millions cheered and praised him. Then the woman at his right was holding a baby. He awoke to find himself in his room inside the Jedi Temple. As the days progressed Donovan's skill and power grew in leaps and bounds, but no matter what he did or accomplished he couldn't please Kyp Durron.  
"Master have I done something to offend you?"  
"No… I just expect better from you…" He couldn't tell him that he wasn't in the other timeline and the Jedi Council had concerns about him.

Two days later Luke, Kyp, Kyle and Saba were summoned to Cal Omas' office, where the head of alliance intelligence was waiting with Omas as well. "We have a problem on Malastare… that needs the touch of a Jedi…" Omas said.  
"A few weeks ago humans started disappearing from a small town called Pelov… The Gran blamed the Dug and the Dug clans blamed the Dug… The Dug clans have united under one banner and with the human remnant they have taken over the city of Kell and are holding all the Gran hostage… They have requested that a Jedi negogiate a treaty between the two…"  
"I will go…" Kyp said looking at Luke, "Unless the grand master wants to concur with the Jedi Council…"  
Luke smiled, "That won't be necessary… but Master Durron take care of how this is handled I sense a great disturbance in the force…"  
"I shall leave immediately…"

"Are you going to bring your apprentices with you?" Luke asked as they walked back to the Jedi shuttle.  
"I do not know… I am still thinking about it…"

When they returned to the temple Donovan was waiting for them. "Master… master… I am ready to face the trials…"  
Kyp sighed, "and why do you believe that…"  
"Its not a belief… Its something I know…"  
"I have a mission to go on… You can remain here and prepare yourself… When I return you will face the trials…"

Kyp's mission takes him to Malastare where he learns that a secret organization known as the Torrune Si Koth has risen up. He sets up a meeting between the government and the Dug rebels, but they are attacked at the meeting. When Kyp awakens he is in the Dug rebel base where he learns that another group of Jedi out of Corellia have been helping them. It is because of these Jedi that Kyp and Ghyron are alive, Nowen didn't make it. A plan is made to storm the capital city and free the planet from blockade.  
As Kyp prepares to go to war Nowen Steel survives thinking that Master Durron and Ghyron are dead. He kills the Gran searching the rubble of their meeting area and learn that Torrune Si Ki means Servant of the Sith. The Prime Minister is actually a Sith apprentice and as forces collide Nowen Steel makes his back to the capital building. Part of the plan to immobilize the fleet in orbit is to fire an ion missile at the fleet with a level five blast radius. The young Jedi Orwen Sad is tasked with the mission, but after they launch the missile they are attacked by a sith named Darth Lear, it is Calliste who was once in love with Luke Skywalker. She spares young Sad and turns him to the dark side.  
As the Prime Minster tries to leave he is confronted by Nowen Steel who badly wounds his assistant. They exchange words and then Jitom unleashes force lightening on Nowen who blocks it with his saber. They duel in his office on the one hundredth floor, Nowen defeats Jitom and disarms the sith but he force pushes Nowen out the window. As Nowen dangles out the window Kyp is sneeking on the side of the building when Nowen's lightsaber clangs to the ground. He picks up the saber and looks up to the window where Nowen is hanging out. He jumps up the side of the building and just as Jitom is about to kill Nowen Kyp raises up in front of him and does a spin kick. He flips into the window and helps Nowen up, then Kyp turns to face Jitom who attacks. Kyp finishes him with two slashes in a x across his chest.  
When the dust settles Kyp learns that the missile team had been slaughtered by another sith and young Orwin is missing. As Kyp agreed he convinced the Alliance to give the Dug representation in the senate and allow them to control the affairs of Malastare. When Kyp, Nowen, and Ghyron return to Coruscant, they are hailed as heroes.

The Jedi Temple:

"Master Durron… do you think these Sorrune Si Keth have anything to do with the time paradox…" Luke asked.  
"Its possible… While on Malastare I did feel a familiar presence there…" He replied trailing off.  
Mara sighed, "What about young Orwen…"  
Corran Horn had reestablished the Corellian Knights under his former apprentice Jedi Master Kelmin Sha. "I spoke with Master Sha he is investigating, but if Sha has gone rogue… we could have a new enemy…"  
"Master Skywalker has there been any word on Daala's whereabouts?" Octa asked, Luke was distracted. "Master Skywalker…"  
"Hmm… Oh my apologies…" Mara looked at him concerned, Luke had been distracted as of late. Leia, Han, and Teihiri Veila have been missing for the past few months. Trying to solve the mistery of the time paradox and then Jacen leaving the Jedi order. Not to mention Gavar Kai's rise to power and his alliance with Lumiya and Alema Rar. "…I was thinking of other people from the first time-line… Um Daala… no there has been no word of Daala from the team… I was thinking about recalling them…"  
"Perhaps we should recall them…" Kyle said, "We are already stretched too thin with searching for the Yuuzhan Vong warlords… and trying to locate Gavar Kai…"  
The council unnamously agrees to recall the team and move on to another topic. "What do you all think of erasing all information about the previous timeline from the minds of those who are aware of it?"  
Kyp shook his head, "The idea of erasing that much information from that many people is wrong and besides it gives an advantage over certain individuals and for certain situations it will come in handy…"  
"Thiz one agreez with Mazter Durron…" Saba said, "…and againzt the zith we do not wizh to be ignorant…"  
Luke nodded, "We have one last thing to address before we adjourn…" Everyone looked at Kyp, who sighed.

Donovan was in the meditation room of tranquility when a droid came and got him. "Young sir you are to come with me…"  
"Why may ask?"  
"To take the trials…" The droid said.

The Jedi Trials were once known as the Trials of Knighthood, Jedi rituals, or Jedi ceremonies, were the challenges by which Jedi Padawans were given as pre-requisites for achieving Knighthood, and were sometimes retaken by Knights to earn the rank of Jedi Master. The trials were administered by the Jedi High Council to any Padawan they deemed worthy of becoming a Jedi Knight. The primary trials were a set of five, and were the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight. In addition, the Council could assign substitute tests or use an exceptionally trying mission in place of the traditional tests. Like the Initiate Trials, these tests were required to be taken in order to proceed to the next rank in the Jedi Order.  
Luke had reduced the trials from five to three, they were called the trial of wisdom, the trial of temptation, and the trial combat. The trial of wisdom involved both physical and mental aspects, the trial of temptation involved resisting the dark side and the trial combat required all knowledge both physical and mental of the force. The trial arena was underneath the temple, the droid led Donovan to a door.  
"Please place your lightsaber in the receptacle…" Donovan did, "When you enter this door the trials shall begin there is no turning back…"  
Donovan sighed, "I understand…" He went through the door, which led him into a maze. He walked forward and realized the wall in front of him was a hologram. ("The quick and easy path is the way to the dark side…") He thought to himself. He ignored the hologram and followed the real wall. The entire maze was filled with holographic walls that he could pass through, but he didn't. It took him an hour to reach the end, when Donovan emerged from the maze Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room of the next room.  
'Tell me young Jedi the code of the Jedi…"  
"Yes master…The Jedi Code… Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use

their powers to defend and to protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather

than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve

themselves through knowledge and training… These are the tenets of the Jedi Code…"

Mara's chair lowers into the floor and Donovan is ordered to go into meditative trance, after a few minutes a beam of light shines on him and he opens his eyes the woman from his vision is standing before him. Out of the darkness Kyp Durron appears. "Who is this woman?" Kyp asks as his voice echoes as if in a cave.

"She is my destiny…" He answers, Kyp ignites his lightsaber. "Master no!"  
"Is she still your destiny?" He drops the lightsaber down by Donovan. "Go ahead pick it up and kill me… You know you want to… I have been holding you back…The two of you would be together now if weren't for me…"  
Donovan's hand trembles as he reaches for the lightsaber, but he stops. "No I am stronger than this…I will not be tempted…" Donovan withdrew his hand stood up, "She is my destiny…" He defiantly said looking at the image of his Master Kyp Durron. It smiled and vanished ending the trial of temptation. Now was the trial of combat, Donovan would face a Jedi Master. When he entered the next room his lightsaber sat on a pillar and there were five doors in the wall. He picked up his saber and walked to the doors.  
He trieds to sense who would be behind the doors, but he felt nothing. Donovan closed his eyes and allowed the force to direct him, he chose the door on the far right and when it opened Jedi Master Kyle Katarn was standing there. Kyle was a legend among the Jedi of today, he was very powerful second only to Luke Skywalker. His skills with the blade were also far above average, it would take all Donovan's knowledge to defeat the seasoned Jedi.  
"Are you ready Padawan?" Kyle asked as he ignited his saber.  
Donovan ignited his blade as a section of the wall lowered to reveal the high council watching. Donovan made the first move swinging high, but Kyle quickly countered and brought his full combat arsenal to bare on the young Jedi. Donovan held his own, but Kyle Katarn was a devastating swordsman. Kyle broke through his defense and he flipped backwards grabbing him in the force and threw Kyle across the ring. Kyle corrected himself in the air and landed on his feet.  
Donovan attacks again they dance around each other, then Kyle disarms Donovan and sweeps his legs from under him. "Yeild you are beaten…" Kyle demands.  
"No…no…you won't withhold my destiny!" Donovan shouts he unleashes a force wave that shakes the temple and throws Kyle across the arena. Donovan summons both lightsabers to his hands as he flips up to his feet from his back and then he leaps across the arena. "I have you now Master Katarn…Yield…" In order to win the trial of combat one duelists had to make the other yield.  
Kyle smiles, "No!" He says mocking Donovan and sweeps his legs from under him, Kyle then unleashes force lightening on Donovan throwing him across the arena. Donovan drops the lightsabers as he is electrocuted. He cries out as the Masters watch from the second level glass. The light from the lightening flashes on their faces.  
"I… Yield!" Donovan screams, the lightening isn't strong enough to kill or injure, but it still hurts. Kyle summons the two lightsabers and hands Donovan his blade as they are joined by the other masters. "I have failed…" Donovan says.  
Luke touches him on the shoulder, "The trials aren't about success or failure… They are about character to show you yourself and there is lesson to be learned, but since you believe that you failed… It is your master who will decide whether or not you are ready for the rank of Jedi Master…"  
Donovan looked with hopeful eyes at Kyp, "And apprentice… have you learned your lesson?"  
He sighed racking his brain on what to say, "Master…You ask if I have learned my lesson…I say yes…I am the most skilled and powerful Padawan here…I lack humility and I have been humbled by Master Katarn…I am ready to be knighted…"  
Kyp shook his head disapprovingly, "That was not the lesson…You are not ready… Your power is great and you are strong in the force, but you are not ready to be a knight…"  
Hurt and anguish take hold of Donovan, what in the galaxy was he suppose to learn. He leaves the arena in great disappointment. Over the next few days Donovan grows disillusioned with Kyp's teaching methods. He has another vision and decides to leave the Temple, Nowen tries to convince him not to leave, but he refused to listen. As Donovan leaves the Temple Nowen watches him from the steps and is joined by Kyp.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. The Legend of Donovan Leers

Luke and Mara were getting ready to go to an emergency meeting of the council requested by Jedi Master Kyp Durron. As they got dressed in their formal Jedi Master robes Mara rubbed her stomach and smiled. Luke never mentioned any children born after Ben from the other timeline so she was both exited and nervous. Of course if Luke knew, then he was probably waiting for her to tell him. On the other hand something tragic could have happened… No Luke told her everything and he didn't have to tell her about Jacen or the fact that he killed her in the other life.  
("I will tell you him after the meeting she thought to herself. As they walked to the council room Mara wondered why he didn't sense it, probably with all the changes in the force…When they reached the council chambers Kyp, Kyle, Saba, Kenth, and Cighal were already there. The others arrive eventually and it was Luke who stood and said.  
"Well Master Durron you called us together…"  
Kyp was standing in the window looking out over the city landscape. Without turning around he said; "Donovan Leers has left the Jedi Order in search of his destiny…"  
Kyle throws his hands up, "Great as if we don't have enough problems in our lives…"  
"I don't think he will turn to the dark side…" Kenth said.  
"Thiz one agreez…"  
"Yes, but what do we know about him?" Octa asked, "Where did he come from… He wasn't in the other timeline…"  
Luke sighed, "All we can do is watch and wait… We have enough on our plates with the warlords, the time paradox, and Gavar Kai…"  
Cighal stood up, went to Kyp's chair, and knelt down before Kyp, who was now sitting. "This is not a reflection on you as a mentor or teacher… You still have two strong dedicated apprentices… Focu on them…" The other masters agreed and comforted Kyp.  
"Thank you all…"  
Luke and Mara were having diner after the meeting, Luke was pleased to take a break from Jedi affairs and spend some quality time with Mara. If they weren't training Ben they were training each others padawans. "You are so beautiful…I love everything about you even more so…"  
She blushed, "I love you as well farmboy…I have something to tell you…" She cleared her throat and took his hands, "How do you feel about going away…Taking a sabactacle from the order…"  
He smiled, "Everytime I do that things fall apart…I intend to be extra vigilant…"  
"Luke you have me worried…You have been going twenty-four seven…"  
"I know, but what can I do…"  
"Trust the others to keep things afloat if you go away… Trust them to do the right thing the way you trained them all…"  
"And what brought all this on may I ask…"  
"Well Ben is getting older and at times he is a child and at other times he acts like a teenager and then he keeps asking about that Vegere girl…Tell me the truth…Did this girl really turn on her family to be with Ben…"  
"I didn't like at first, she tried to turn him, but he managed to turn her…they are meant to be…"  
Mara sits back in her chair, "Even after the change?"  
"Mara of the things I am not sure about, this one thing I am sure about…They will find each other…Now tell me what is really wrong…"  
She sighed, "I just want to be his mother… I want to be a good mother…."  
"You are a good mother…"  
"Thank you, but I feel that as a family we need to get away… Go somewhere, just you, me Ben, and the babies…"  
"Babies!" Luke looked at Mara in the force, he both saw and felt the lifeforms in her. "How…We didn't…"  
"I know, but I am happy…"  
He got up, went around the table, and knelt before her. "I am happy as well…" Luke truly was happy, but what did all this mean. How did two children he didn't have in the other timeline figure in the grand scheme of the force now. Mara couldn't even have anymore children after Ben in the other timeline. "After we settle this business with the warlords we will go away for a time and be a family…The council won't like it, but for it is the best…" As he hugged Mara Luke heard that same voice in the force. ("Skywalker…")

Nar Shaddaa:  
A week had passed since Donovan left the order and to make credits he had collected a few bounties to buy a ship. He had collected his latest earnings and was making his way to a small time dealer. _"Can I help you?" _An Ithorian male asked, his name was Una Prath.  
"Yes I am looking to buy a long range ship, something medium size, but fast and steardy.  
_"Follow me…She is name the Eclipse…Very fast and dependable I will let her go for nothing less than twenty thousand…"  
_The ship had a sleek design like a huge star fighter, it had two sets of wings on each side, both forward and aft guns. There was the captains quarters, and four other smaller rooms, the common hall, and the cockpit. The engine room had its own computer separate from the main computer that would take over incase of systems failure.  
_"She has rayshields as well to protect her from ion blasts…"  
_"What about the zero-g shields…"  
_"I can have them installed for an extra two thousand…"  
_"I will pay half now and the other half when she is finished, when can I pick her up?"  
_"In two hours…"_ He watched Donovan until he left, _"Get the ship ready and make sure the tracking device is installed…"_ Una said to the mechanic after Donova was gone.  
"Plenty of time to kill…" Donovan said walking up the street towards the bistro for lunch. It was a mile walk from the mechanics shop, as he passed an alley he spotted four men attacking a man. He was holding his own, but soon he was overwhelmed. "Release that man!" He yelled, they paused and laughed at him.  
"Don't be a hero…just walk away…" The men flinched when he ignited his lighsaber. They ran for their lives, "Are you alright?" Donovan asked helping the man up.  
"I'll live…"  
When Donovan touched his hand, he received a flash in the force, somehow he and this man were connected. "What's your name?"  
"Hymen Rekard…I was a slave of Terroth…"  
"You are a long way from home…"  
"I was sent to find a mercenary army to help free the slaves of Terroth…Those men tried to rob me of my credits…"  
"I just bought a ship and I am about to get some lunch perhaps you would join me and we can talk more…"  
They walked to the Skyway bistro, which was a restaurant that sat on a floating glass floor. Donovan allowed Rekard to order whatever he wanted and as they ate they talked and learned that they had a lot in common. Rekard's first master was a kind man who treated him like a son more than a slave. His master had promised him his freedom, but his jealous son sent him to work in the quarry.  
"My master taught me many things…He taught me to fight, read, think like soldier, I loved him like a father…I miss him greatly…"  
"Well I feel that the force has led me to you…and that I am meant to help you…" Reckard tried to offer him the credits, "Keep your money…Our destinies are intertwined…"  
"Will you summon other Jedi to help you?"  
"I am afraid not my friend…I have left the Jedi order and I have been on my own for the past month now…"  
"You haven't fallen to the dark side have you?"  
He waved him off, "No of course not…"Donovan checked his chrono, "Well I am off to pick up my ship…You may accompany me if you wish…"  
After he paid for the meal they made their way back to the dealer where Donovan paid the balance for the ship. Then Una had his people install Donovan's security codes for the vessel. _"_You might want to let this go…" The chief mechanic said to Una Prath as the ship took off, "…That guy is Jedi…"  
Prath looked at him, _"Jedi smell…So what I love a good challenge…"_ Prath and his crew sold ships and them placed tracking devices on them so that they could steal the ship back and resell it, sometimes the customers were killed.

Terroth the in between world:

Terroth was known as the inbetween world because the system sat right on the line the marked the outer and mid-rim. Terroth had three moons and always prided itself on its independence, even during the clone wars as they sold battle droids to the Republic and the seperatists.  
Donovan arrived in the Eclipse four days later under the guise of a transport ship for the Earl of Kingaul, who was opposed to slavery on Terroth and supported the slave uprising with vast amounts of credits. Terroth's economy was dependent on three things, agriculture which took over one hundred percent of the first moon. Minera exports which took up one hundred percent of the second moon and finally droid production on the third room. The entire surface of the third moon was one big weapons and droid factory. They even had contracts for the new YVH hunter droids, through Alliance contracts.  
When Reckard introduced Donovan to the Earl and his family he was greatly pleased that a Jedi would be helping them organize the overthrow. As they talked Donovan could sense and see the tention between father and son. Lael Kingaul wanted to do more for the slaves than just make speeches and give them credits, he actually wanted to fight. The plan was to cripple the system by freeing the slaves in the mine and disabling the moon factory. With the droids under the control of the Rebels and the slaves freed they would be able to overthrow the current government. They met with slave rebel leaders and soon action would take place and over three thousand years of slavery on Terroth would come to an end.

"This is a historic event and we owe everything to Hymen and Donovan…" A slave elder named Yuri said.  
The time had come to initiate the plan and a team was sent to the government center to reprogram the droids. The mission was a success and they were able to turn the droids on there makers. Donovan himself led the mission to free the slaves in the mines. That is when Reckard ordered the star fighters to attack the ships in dock and the battle began. While the space battle got underway the rebels stormed the capital city and all government buildings across the planet. After three days of intense fighting it was over, many had died including Kingaul's son who fought in the attack against the capital city.

A funeral is held for Kingaul's son, "He was a brave man…" Donovan said.  
Tears fall down his cheeks, "No parent should have to bury their child…I hope Donovan Leers that you are spared that pain…"  
After the funeral they set about the business of setting up the new government Donovan used his power to maneuver Hymen into the position as the new Prime Minister of Terroth. "Thanks my friend…" Hymen says as he gets ready to board the Eclipse.  
"Thank you…If ever you need anything…"  
"The same here…"

Two Days Later:  
Kyp Durron arrives on Terroth asking about Donovan mainly, but he also tries to convince the new Prime Minister to allow Terroth join the Alliance, he refuses.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Empowered

Yavin IV:

The warlords were gathered together watching Nom Anor who everyone believed was dead stand before them. "My fellow Vong thank you all for coming…"  
"How in the world did you survive…" Turass asked.  
Ruhass shoved pass all of them, "Who cares…He will die now…Traitor!" Ruhass charged and Nom Anor made no attempt to stop him. Ruhass was lifted off the ground and thrown into the wall of the Massassi Temple. The gathered Warlords looked at Nom Anor while Ruhass picked himself up.  
"How did you do that…" Kovass asked.  
"All shall be revealed…May I introduce Darth Khaun…"  
An alien in black robes with no facial features except for two slits where his nose should be. A lightsaber the weapon of a Jedi hung from his belt. "Greetings as Nom Anor said to you I am Darth Khaun…A sith lord of the order of Darth Traya…I had Anor bring you all here so that I may empower you with the force…"  
The Vong warlords whispered amongst themselves, "And why would we want such a thing from you…" Ruhass demanded.  
"Long ago your ancestors felt the force…Then the ancient Jedi stripped them of the force…They were jealous of your ancestors' power…The sith will correct the grave crime committed to you long ago…"  
"Where did our gods come from?" Fuzhard asked.  
"Your gods are actually the names of the original Jedi who infiltrated your society and tricked them…"  
They whispered amonst themselves again, then it was Kovass who said, "What is that you want from us?" He pointed at Nom Anor, "He told each of us that we all would command the armies of the other and be the new supreme overlord…"  
"For my own selfish reasons I will empower and train you all, when you have completed your training you shall fight each other in an epic duel…The winner shall be worthy of the title supreme overlord…" They whispered amongst themselves again, then they all agreed to his terms. Khaun had them all stand in a circle around him, then he began chanting. After the ninth verse he raised his hands and the sky turned blood red and flashed with red lightening. The ancient power of the force had been awakened.

Coruscant:  
Luke and Mara were on the balcony of their apartment in the temple with Ben, when Luke felt the disturbance in the force. An increase in dark side energy, he stood up and looked at the sky.  
"Luke what is wrong?" Mara asked.  
"Don't you feel it…"  
Mara stood up and joined him, "I do…what is that?" Mara turned and looked at Ben who was shaking all over. "Luke look at Ben. They both rushed to his side and after comforting Ben they called an emergency meeting of the high council.

Yavin IV:

The entire moon was covered in red clouds and the animals of the planet were running in all directions. The clouds parted in a perfect circle above the group and a light shined down on Khaun then it expanded and engulfed the Yuuzhan Von Warlords. To each of them their skin and armor felt like fire as if someone had bathed them in lava.  
Nom Anor stood watching from afar he covered his eyes wondering what had they gotten involved with. When the light faded and the skies returned to normal the warlords were unconscious. They remained that way for the next half an hour and then they awoke one by one. When they awoke neither Khaun or Nom Anor was around so they returned to their campsites.  
Ruhass was the first to awake, he felt different, more alive and attuned to his surroundings. He stared into the camp fire with his personal guad standing around. The fire was mezmorizing as he thought of the betrayal by Onimi and how he controlled Shirnrra. The lies and Nas Choka's surrender at Yuuzhantara or what the enemy called Coruscant…Vegere's betrayal as well…All this arose into a blind rage as he made a fist. His hand started to spark and arcs of lightening flickered across his fist. As he opened his hand the electricity jumped from finger to finger. He sneered and pointed his hand at one of his guards. Force lightening sprang from his hand and electrified the guard.  
"Now that is interesting…" He said.

Huntair Nas Choka's former student sat on a stump with his guards and two commanders. Hythvela was his mate and second in command. She stood at his side while he focused on his inward thoughts, but it was not his onw thoughts he heard they were coming form the Vong around him.  
("I should have killed him when I had the chance…") His commander thought to himself.  
He stood up staring at the Vong, "You were going to betray me…" HE tried to speak, "Don't deny it I can hear your thoughts…I have been gifted with the power of Jeedai and you were going to kill me during the battle…" He raised a claw like hand and began choking his commander in the force. Each the warlords experienced different manifestations of the force. Like foresight and agility, enhanced senses and force-kenesis.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Training Day

Early the next morning the warlords gathered near the old Massassi Temple. None of them said a word as they waited for Darth Khaun. "You will all refer to me as master..." Khaun said joining them, "…I will teach you to harness the power of the force as weapon to defeat your enemies…The Jedi believes the force is alive and that it is to be used for knowledge and defence…The Jedi adapt to their surroundings…The sith bend their surroundings to their will…The force is a weapon to fulfill ones desires…"  
Ruhass came forward, "Is that what you are teaching us…" He asked swallowing his pride, "…Master? To be sith…"  
"No I am going to teach how to use the force so that you may stand before any Jedi…" Khaun was pacing back and forth in front of them. "To truly master the force you must learn to feel it…You learn by doing…" The first exercise he had them do was meditate to harness the force in themselves. "Call upon the pain you worship so…The hatred you have for the Jedi…It will give you focus and clarity…bend the galaxy to your will…" They meditated for the next five hours, as they learned from Darth Khaun Nom Anor would come and watch. The next thing he had them do was run around the temple until they were ready to fall out.  
"I can't go another step!" Huntair said falling to his knees. The others added to his statement.  
"Perhaps I chose wrong in you all…"  
"If you want to kill us there are better ways…" Ruhass said.  
"There is a leson in everything I do…You have the power of the dark side call upon its energies and let it stop your aching limbs and sooth all pain…"  
"All life is pain!" Mearn declared.  
"Then stop whinning like little children and stand strong…" He nodded in approval as they all stood up as proud warriors. "The lesson is done for today…Go back to your camps and let the force serve you well…"  
As Khaun walked away Nom Anor blocked his path, "Why am I still here?"  
Khaun smiled in his way way with no mouth, "You are here to serve my purpose…"  
"I want to know the power of the force as they do…"  
Khaun nodded, "And you shall, but your destiny lies on another path…" He walked pass him and eventually Nom Anor followed.

The next day Khaun met them in the courtyard of the temple, where objects of different sizes and shapes lay. Khaun pointed his hand at the obelisk that lay on its side. He levitated off the ground by fifteen feet and held there in the air for the next eight minutes.  
"The only time size will matter to you is when you your mind lets it…" Khaun lowered the obelisk which was a hundred feet tall and twenty-five feet wide. "Only you can stand in your way…Not even the most powerful Jedi…"  
Khaun stepped to the side to allow them a try at the different objects. Ruhass was the first to succeed at lifting a bolder eight times his size. Mearn succeeded next and then Huntair who raised the obelisk off the ground by five feet and held it for one minute,  
"Well done…" Khaun said,  
"Well done in deed…" Ruhass said, the other warlords eyed him with envy, jealousy, and as something that needed to be watched. Next Khaun had them run through the jungle on an obstacle course he created. When they came to a revene Ruhass force jumped the revene and so did Huntair and Mearn. It was Kovass who grabbed a tree in the force and turned it on its side to make a bridge.  
While the others tried to catch up Ruhass and Huntair were running neck and neck at break neck speed and as they used the force they both got faster. Using his mind powers Khaun caused some of the dangerous wild life to attack all the runners. Ruhass eventually used force lightening on the animals that attacked him. Huntair used his mind and tricked the animals into attacking each other. As they neared the finish Huntair leapt as if flying and beat Ruhass.  
"I will not be beaten by you!" Ruhass screamed unleashing force lightening on Huntair, but Khaun intervened, by grabbing him in the force and throwing him to the ground.  
"The time will come when you all will face each other in combat, but this is not that day…"  
"How did he do that?" Mearn asked.  
"It is the most effective and dangerous weapon a force user can learn…Force lightening…Pure and raw energy of the force…"  
"Master…can it be countered?" Kovass asked.  
"There are five things you can do…" He looked at Ruhass who was picking himself up. "Attack me you know you want to…" He did, but Khaun jumped into the air avoiding the lightening, "Again!"This time Khaun caught the lightening with his hand, when Ruhass threw lightening again Khaun's body faded. This time something strange happened to Ruhass, he couldn't summon the power no matter how hard he tried. "This is called force binding…when you smuther the power of another…A true master could bind the power of several opponents at once…"  
At the end of the day Khaun had them all stand before him, then he shocked them until they passed out. "Why?" Nom Anor asked.  
"To build their rage…They will need for tomorrows lesson…Go to their camps and tell their commanders they will be gone all night…" The warlords spent the entire night unconscious in the same place. When they awoke they all were angry and Khaun made it worse by goading them. They all attacked him at the same time and using only his hands and feet Khaun had them all on their backs in the span of fifteen seconds. Nom Anor was floored because these Vong were the epitemy of war and everything that went along with that including, hand to hand combat.  
Khaun gave them each sticks in the shape of swords, this time they attacked him in waves, but Khaun tore them to pieces. "The seven of you are still thinking like Yuuzhan Vong warriors instead of Vong who have been given the power of the force…" This is how they began there lightsaber training. Khaun started off with the Shii-Cho and Ataru styles of fighting. As usual Ruhass exelled at his lessons arrogantly showing off his new found skills.  
"Be careful Ruhass arrogance was and is the downfall of both the Jedi and the Sith…" Khaun said.  
"Master will we have to use light swords like the Jeedai…" Fuzard asked.  
"Long ago the first the Jedi used weapons called proto-sabers, like your amphistaffs and thud bugs they were living weapons…I shall impart the knowledge to you when you are ready…" Khaun waved for Nom Anor to come forward. He was carrying a Ta'Loath a living sack. He removed seven Yuuzhan Vong type bio-devices, they resembled baby dovin basals.  
"What manner of abomination is it?" Ny'sat asked.  
Khau removed a holocron from his robe, "This is a holocron…A learning device used to store knowledge…Your skills are getting stronger and there are things you ust learn on your own…These creatures were created by your own shapers who I have also gifted with the force…They are called…"  
He looked at Nom Anor, "They are called Knowledge keepers or Usta-crons…They are like the holocrons…"  
Huntair activated one and the creature sprouted four tentacles and attached to his brain, they dug into his flesh and then his skull. He quickly withdrew from the creature. "Amazing…" He declared.  
As time progressed the warlords grew in strength and skill, now when they fought Khaun together they were able to sometimes overwhelm him, though none of them when they fought one on one could defeat Khaun yet. Ruhass powers included kenesis, agility, lightening, and redirecting energy. While the Vong warlords trained to learn the true ways of the dark side of the force Luke ahd the Jedi scourer the galaxy for the warlords, because now they could be felt in the force.  
Three months passed and it was time to create their weapons, the seven warlords stood before Darth Khaun. Nom Anor and the Shaper Jatala P'vok was with them. Jatala was an acolyte of Ruhass and he was furios with her. "You are my shaper…I gave you sanctuary…"  
"Now I serve the sith milord…"  
"Enough!" Khaun barked, "Jatala is here to show you all how to build a proto-saber…a living lightsaber…" As Khaun walked away he whispered to Nom Anor, "Stay here and learn, one day you will need to build your own proto-saber…" The lesson lasted all day and over the next few days they began building their weapons.  
Ruhass was the first to complete his weapon, the shell was made of Coral and the core was powered by lightsaber crystals. The weapon itself resembled a miniature coral skipper. Kovass' weapon was made from his amphistaff as he reengerneered his staff, now the tail glowed like lightsaber. It took Huntair nine days to finish his weapon. It was more plant like than animal as its coral grip was black and had red thorns protruding from the top half. It opened like a flower and sprouted the energy blade. Each weapon was hideous and deadly as the other.  
Darth Khaun walked before them examining their weapons, "Very impressive…You have all done well…Your training shall increase…there is a lot to learn and little time to learn it in…" As the months progressed Khaun intensified their traning within the next two months. In the sixth month, Khaun started teaching them individually.

Nom Anor was walking alone through the forest a mile away from the temple. He was thinking about all the different ways his life could have gone, when Ruhass came out from behind a tree and blocked his path. "Kovass…"  
"Supreme Overlord Kovass…"  
"You haven't gotten the title yet…" Nom Anor replied.  
"But I will…Of all the warlords I am the most powerful…The only things standing in my way is Huntair and Kovass my only equals…"  
"So what do you want from me…"  
"I want you to spy on Darth Khaun for me…"  
What Ruhass didn't see was that Khaun was standing right there listening, he couldn't see him, but Anor could. "I serve him, my life is literally in his hands…What could you possibly offer me…"  
"The power of the force…When I am supreme overlord I will give you the force…"  
"I see…If Khaun herad you talking like this he would end you…"  
"He is one…I have an entire army…"  
"You underestimate the sith…"  
"And you underestimate me…For once in your life do the wise thing…" As Ruhass walked away Khaun became visible.  
"You heard everything he said…" Nom Anor said standing next to Khaun, "Why didn't you kill him…"  
"The sith admire ambition above all things and Ruhass is ambitious, if even a bit foolish…"

Six months had passed and Khaun felt it was time, "I can no longer hide you from the Jedi. The time has come…" He said standing before them, "Today you may spend your time as you wish for on the morrow you will face each other in open combat…Your armies will bare witness via villip choir and watch their lord arise from among…"  
Fuzhard stepped forward, "Master…You have trained us all, but why make us fight each it would be a waste of our talents…Why not choose one from among us…"  
"Silence fool!" Ruhass yelled. "It is my destiny…I shall be overlord…"  
"Confedence is key…" Khaun said, "Fuzhard if I did as you say then there will be fighting amongst the seven of you and a power struggle…and that I cannot have…You will weaken yourselves while fighting the Jedi…"

Ruhass spent his time perfecting his new fighting technique, which was a combination of what he learned from Khaun and the fighting styles of the Yuuzhan Vong…He called it Vong-Shii after his people and the Shii-Cho technique he learned from Khaun. Mearn had mastered the Ataru technique and was at his camp dueling with four of his guards, he killed them all with his proto-saber. Huntair was a master of the Ataru and Shii-Cho, but he spent his time in meditation.

"What do you want Fuzhard?" Kovass asked, Ny'sat was there as well.  
"You are strong…I have spoken with Ny'sat here and if you agree…" They both dopped to their knees, "We will make you our Supreme Overlord…and on tomorrow the three of us can fight as one…We kill the others and demand that Khaun recognizes you as our Supreme Overlord…"  
"I sense that you speak the truth and so I accept…"

As they made their plans Khaun and Nom Anor stand in a tree watching them. "Aren't you going to stop them?" Anor asked.  
He looked at the Vong, "Why should I…If they succeed it will be wisdom on their parts, but they probably will fail…"

The next day at sunrise the commanders of each warlord stood around on the wall overlooking the ruins of the courtyard. A villip master was transmitting the upcoming fight to their forces in the Noad System. Nom Anor stood beside Darth Khaun on the wall watching as the warlords assembled in the courtyard.  
"Who do think will win?" Greelock asked to HK. They were on board the Reaver watching on the view screen.  
"I have calculated a sixty percent probability that Ruhass will win the day…"

They all bowed to Darth Khaun, "BEGIN!" He ordered.  
Kovass, Fuzhard, and Ny'sat all charged Ruhass at once, but they all were shocked by his new style of fighting which threw them off. He gloated, "Fools…You are all fools…" He said twisting into Ny'sat, who blocked his attack. Ruhass used his free hand and blasted him with force lightening. He left his feet and hit a crumbling pillar, then with a wave of his hand he pushed it on its side and killed Ny'sat.  
While they fought Huntair, Mearn, and Vergar fought a three way melee. Huntair blocked Vergar and then attacked Mearn, who would block and sweep for Huntair's feet. Huntair back flipped and then Mearn attacked Vergar. The crackle and hiss of their weapoms filled the air as they struck. Vergar disarmed Mearn, but he grabbed Vergar and brought him down rasing his legs throwing him towards Huntair who cut Vergar in half as he flew through the air. Then he turned his attention to Mearn and they continued their melee.

Ruhass blocked left then right, he severed Fuzhard's arm and kicked Kovass in the chest, but he rolled to the ground and came up on his feet. Kovass sent several objects flying at Ruhass, but he unleashed a force wave and knocked it all out of the air. He grabbed Kovass in the force and choked him to death, then he turned to Fuzhard who was wounded.  
"Did you truly believe your foolish plan would work…I am now the god Yuukatar…" He threw force lightening at Fuzhard and killed him. Ruhass turned his attention to Mearn and Huntair who were still fighting.

When it came to lightsaber combat Huntair and Mearn were devastating fighters as they pounded away at each other. Huntair force threw Mearn into the wall, but he flipped in the air placing his feet on the wall and flew across the courtyard at Huntair. He rolled forward as earn flew over him swinging for his stomach, but Mearn twisted in the air blocking his attack. When he landed on his feet Huntair was charging him again. Huntair disarmed Mearn, but Mearn threw both his hands out nd force pushed Huntair. When he hit the ground Mearn pulled down some of the ruins on him. Thinking he won Mearn turned towards Ruhass.  
The ground shook and the rubble was thrown off of Huntair who grabbed Mearn in the force and slammed him into the wall. He leapt over twenty feet summoning his proto-saber and pinned Mearn to the wall.  
"Well done Huntair…" Ruhass said walking towards him, "I had a feeling it would be you and I at the last…"  
"Yes I farsaw this moment myself…"  
"Yeild I am far more powerful than you…" He stopped ten feet from Huntair.  
"You are a show off Ruhass, a fool…I have seen all you can do…"  
"I have seen all you can do as well…"  
"Try me…"  
He threw lightening at Huntair trying to end the match quickly, but Huntair surprised him with his own lightening. The two attacks collided and bolts of lightening arced all over the courtyard. Finally there was a pop and a wave of energy spread across the courtyard electrifying everything. They both hit their backs, but Ruhass using the force arose to feet from his back like a lever being pulled up. Huntair jumped up from his back to his feet in one motion.  
They leapt at each other swinging their weapons and the gathered commanders cheered as they fought. After three moves Ruhass switched to his Vong-Shii technique and managed to slash Huntair on the arm, he back tracked.  
"I see you have combined the fighting styles of the vong with one of the techniques you learned from Master Khaun…"  
"Very observant…I call it the Vong-Shii technique…" They circled each other. "…Tell e Huntair do you feel your death coming…"  
He sneered and went into a defensive posture because Ruhass' technique was perfect and he couldn't break through. Then Huntair remembered his other powers and reached for Ruhass mind drawig from his arrogance. He allowed Ruhass to disarm him and he leapt away from. As he landed Huntair pretended to falter on his right leg. The crowd watched in complete shock as Ruhass ran up to Huntair and brought his sword down on nothing. As the blade touched what was suppose to be flesh, Huntair's body faded away. Ruhass had realized what had happened, but it was too late as a yellow energy blade sprouted through his chest, he fell to his knees.  
Nom Anor looked at Khaun, "Why did he do that…"  
"Huntair used his own weakness against him…His arrogance…Huntair used a force illusion to trick Ruhass…" He looked at Anor, "Let that be a lesson to you apprentice always guard your mind…" They returned their attention to Huntair as he withdrew his blade and decapitated Ruhass.  
Khaun jumped down from the wall as the gathered Vong Commanders chanted his name. "SILENCE!" Khaun demanded. "Take a knee…" Huntair obeyed, "Let all the Yuuzhan Vong remnant bare witness to their new Supreme Overlord…Supreme Overlord Huntair…Make preparations for your new lord…"  
An hour later Huntair and Khaun were alone, "Your army awaits you, but first I have one last thing to teach you…I will teach you how to give another the force…Choose ten Yuuzhan Vong to give the gift to, but be careful of whom you choose, they may rise up against you…"  
It took Huntair three hours to learn the technique then he chose his mate Hythvela, a young Vong warrior named Axemar and another named Minpaar along with ten others. He gave them the force and trained them as they traveled towards the Noad System.

Hapan Palace:  
Luke and Mara had come to the Hapan homeworld to see Jacen. They were waiting in the parlor for Tenal Ka who was attending to state affairs. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Masters…"  
"No apology is needed…" Luke replied as Mara hugged her.  
She rubbed Mara's bulging stomach, "By the force…"  
"I know…Allana will have some cousins to play with…" Ben was in the garden and Prince Isolder was watching Luke, Mara, and his daughter from a secret passage.  
Luke smiled, "We came to see Jacen…"  
Tenal sighed, "I know…He does not want to see either of you…"  
Luke sighed as well regretting his actions, "Would you try and convince him to use his Vong sense to locate the Vong warlords?"  
"I will try…Where is Leia I have been trying to contact her…"  
Mara and Luke exchanged glances, "They have been gone now for the past six months…" Mara said.  
"Jacen and I are getting married… I am hoping they would come and the two of you as well…"  
That is when Luke received a ping from R2 who was aboard the Jade Shadow. "Thanks R2 go ahead…" his hand-COM projected an image of Tioone. She told him that he needed to come to academy right away. Luke and Mara said their goodbyes and left after collecting Ben.  
It was late and Jacen entered finally came to their bedroom, he sighed as he took his clothes off and climbed into bed. "Luke and Mara were here…"  
He sat up in bed pulling the covers up, "Yes I know…"  
"You should have seen them…"  
"Tenel…" He said in a pleading voice.  
"I love you and I want to be with you, but not at the expense of your family…"  
He stroked her hair, "You are all the family I need…"  
She sighed, "Would you at least allow me to tell why Luke and Mara came…"  
"They want me to use my Vong-sense to find the warlords…I did, but something is blocking me…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. The New Yuuzhan Vong Empire

_("The galaxy is no longer safe for you travel to Ossus…There you can be with your Ben…")_ Ship said to Vestara.  
"Wouldn't I be safer with my father?"  
_("No…")_ Ship replied.  
"And what will you do? If the Jedi see you…"  
("_They will not my destiny lies with another…")_  
Ship left Vestera five miles from the academy and as she walked through the jungle she was met by Tionne Solusar as she lead some younglings on a run. They took her back to the acaedemy and contacted Grandmaster Jedi Luke Skywalker, who wason the Hapan homeworld. He immediately came to the Academy, young Ben insisted on coming along. They questioned the girl on many subjects and tested her skills in the force. It was decided to allow her to stay on at the academy.  
"Come to warn me to stay away from your son?" Vestara asked to Mara as she stood in the doorway. Vestera had her back to her as she sorted out her new clothes.  
"No…Luke says that the two of you are destined to be together…So I came to say that if you hurt my son…I will kill you…"  
She turned to face her, "As I understand it your not even suppose to be alive…"  
Mara smiled, "Don't play with the big girls sweetheart…I am way out of your league…"  
"We shall see…"  
Ben had decided to stay at the Academy when his parents left. Mara didn't like it. But Luke convinced her.

The Noad System:  
The name of the planet had been forgotten long ago, the name the Yuuzhan Vong gave it was Nu'Yuuzhantar…It was here that they came and here where the Vong forces gathered. The planet was already being altered by the Shapers and the living coral city was already built. The Yuuzhan Vong remnant gathered at the capital city to see and hear their new Supreme Overlord.  
He stood on a balcony of the high palace with his ten Vong Nights, "Favor smiles on the children of the Vong…We have been given a reprieve by our new Sith Allies…" They cheered, "We will build a grand new empire and all Vong throughout the galaxy will join us or die…The Jeedai shall drown in a sea of blood for their the treachery…No longer shall the force ne known as force, but to us it shall be the Yuushaul of the Vong…Let us prepare and let us make war…" They all cheered him and left to build up the planet as their throne world and build up the surrounding systems.  
Supreme Overlord Huntair walked through his advisors and councilors towards his throne. His throne was a twisted chair similar to the hau polyp. The back had curved spikes across the back, Darth Khaun stood at his right while the commanders and shapers presented themselves to him.  
"Great one I am…Thy'tar San Chief Shaper and I too was gifted the Yuushaul by Lord Khaun…with it I have been able to create new biots and weapons…If you will come with me…" He lead them to a grotto inside the fortress where a creature similar to the world brain dwelt. Unlike a normal world brain it could use the force.  
"What is this…" Hythvela asked.  
"It is called the ducharz…It can feel the Yuushaul and it obeys only you milord…"  
"What other wonders have you created for me…"  
He showed them lyoc pods, they were these huge pods capable of creating Yuuzhan Vong like cloning tubes. Then he showed them the vyock these batlike creatures used for planet side combat. The vynock were capable of shouting these long thin spikes to kill or impale its targets. Viperstaffs were deadlier than their cousins the amphistaffs and their scales held up better against lightsabers.  
Then Thy'tar brung them into orbit so that they could lay their eyes on the Uncaga or the Ship Queen. The harvesters collected Yurick Coral fron the planet and moon surface fed it to the queen and she layed ship eggs. The eggs varied in size depending on the size of the ship. Some eggs were one quarter the size of the moon and others big enough for a star fighter. Also in orbit was a massive living ship with a Yurik Coral shell on its back and a face that resembled a space slug's. It was like a giant turtle in space. To solidfy their power the Yuuzhan Vong terrifarmed all the planets in the Noad System and began taking all adjacent systems.

Bespin:

Jedi Knights Jaden Carr, Rosh Penin, the Gungun Itauna, and the Noghri Mi'daux were in the system searching for the Yuuzhan Vong. Jaden and Rosh were on their way to the chief administrator's office. "Shouldn't we contact the high council about your vision?" Rosh asked.  
"We will but our time will be better spent speaking directly with the Administrator…" They were onboard the battle station Nebula One which orbited Bespin. It was a defense platform built by the Alliance to protect the planet from attack. "We evacuate the planet…"  
"I am sorry the Administrator asked not to be disturbed…" The first of the guards standing at the door said.  
"You will let us pass… He is expecting us…" Jaden said using the Jedi mind trick.  
Ronin shook his disapprovingly as the guard replied, "My apologies…I forgot the administrator is acspecting you…"  
"Master Katarn would not approve…" Ronin whispered.  
"I said!" The administrator yelled, "Ah Jeedai knights… The famed jeedai mind trick…What can I do for you…"  
"Apologies administrator, but this is an emergency…I had a vision in the force Bespin is about to be attacked…by the Yuuzhan Vong…"  
He placed his elbows on the table, "I see…and did you alert the Jeedai Council or the Alliance of this?"  
Ronin looked at Jaden, "We will or I will, but in the meantime you need to evacuate Bespin…"  
"Jeedai Korr…You are just a Jeedai…If you had the rank of Master I might be inclined to heed your advice, but you didn't even contact the high council…I can't evacuate over one million people based on your hunch…"  
"Its more than just a hunch…You need to listen to me…"  
He interrupted him, "I'm sorry Jeedai Korr, but I am very busy…Now leave…"  
"You could have said something you know…" Ronin remained quiet, "You are about as supportive as Mynock in a hangar full of star ships…"  
Jaden stopped and finally noticed Ronin, "What is it…"  
"The administrator…"  
"What about him?"  
Ronin rolled his eyes, "He called us Jeedai instead of Jedi…"  
"So…"  
"Only the Yuuzhan Vong refer to us as Jeedai…" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I smell a rat…"  
They both unhooked their blades and barged into the office, "What is the meaning of this…" He demanded.  
"Who are you…Really…"  
He smiled, "I was wondering when you two would figure it out…" His skin turned green and retractd to reveal a Vong warrior underneath. The skin folded down into the sides of a creature on his chest.  
"An ooglith masquer…" Ronin said as the two ignited their lightsabers. Jaden was armed with two sabers, both blue.  
"Oh no…this is far more advance this is a masque toorlith…it mimicks clothes and skin…It can also mimic the skin of animals of equal size…"  
"Where is Administrator Farson…"  
"Dead which is more than I can say for you two…" He pulled out an odd looking Yurik Coral from his side and shocked the Jedi with a violet energy blade. "Things are different now Jeedai…the Yuushaul is with me…"  
The Vong struck first slicing the desk in half and when he pointed his hand at the two pieces he sent them flying at Jaden and Ronin. Ronin cut his piece in half while Jaden redirected it with a wave of his hand. The Vong warrior landed in between them and spun side to side fighting both Ronin and Jaden. He spun his leg and clipped Ronin, then he back flipped over Ronin as he lay on the ground. With a flick of his proto-saber he severed Ronin's articial hand. Then the Vong unleashed force lightening on Jaden, who caught the blast with his lightsabers. Still the strength of the attack was strong enough to slide him across the floor.  
"Go save yourself!" Ronin yelled.  
The guards at the door tried to help firing their weapons on the Vong warrior but he deflected their bolts with his saber. He grabbed one man and broke his neck with his power, then he threw his weapon in the chest of the second guard. Jaden attacked with all his strength, right, left , then he parried with his left again and twisted around swinging his right. The Vong surprised him by wrenching his sword from his right hand. As they fought Ronin could sense the Vong fleet coming out of hyperspace.  
"Leave…you are out of time!" He stretched out his hand and grabbed the Vong in the force and dragged him across the floor.  
"I won't leave you!"  
"Go and warn the council!"

As Jaden left the Vong warrior got up and knelt beside Ronin, "The name is Axema if you are wondering…and I won't kill you the Yun'Shapers will want to meet you…"  
A villot a huge bug that resembled a light bug exited the closet and its back glowed projecting an image of Huntair. "Axema report…"  
He dropped to one knee, "Milord…I have taken care of the planetary defences…and I have faced two Jeedai…I wounded one and the other fled like Chuudaw…"  
"You have done well Axema…"  
The Yuuzhan Vong battle fleet came out of hyperspace and the Uzsharg Huntair's mother ship opened it's mouth and fired a yellow beam at the space station. Jaden watched in horror aboard his shadow-x as over five thousand people aboard the station were killed. He set course for Coruscant and made the jump to hyperspace.  
The battle for cloud city didn't last long as the city militia was overrun by superior forces. The Gungun and Noghri Jedi were killed by Axema as well. The people of the city were made to swear allegiance to Yuuzhan Vong as its citizens. Yuurick Coral seeds were spread across the city and it became a floating island in a matter of days. Ronin was given a cerebrax, a living creature created just for the purpose of controlling Jedi. Ronin became a slave to Huntair and his growing empire.

Jaden stood before the High Council a week later, "I could feel him in the force masters…he had a weapon…it was a bio-weapon and it mimicked our lightsabers…" The Council members looked at each other, "He was strong in the force..." He paused thinking about Ronin. "They have new weapons and ships unlike anything we have ever seen them use before…more advanced and they seem to be inspired by the force…"  
Kyle Katarn stood up, "You have done well Jaden…"  
"Not well enough master… Ronin…I left Ronin behind…"  
The council had an emergency meeting with Cal Omas, Nas Choka, and Alliace brass. As they were talking the holonet waves were interrupted by a Yuuzhan transmission. "Greetings…I am Supreme Overlord Huntair…The six other warlords are dead and I now command their armies…I have been blessed by the Yuushaul to wield the power of the galaxy…All those who stand against us will be crushed by our power…I offer this one chance to any Yuuzhan Vong fighting with Alliance to join us…As for the Alliance and all planets throughout the galaxy I demand your immediate surrender…And to the Jeedai you will sacrifice yourselves to us…your missuse of the Yuushaul will no longer be tolerated…You have one standard hour to comply…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Conquest

Huntair stood with his commanders around a Juk, it gave a holographic representation of surrounding systems. "We will divide our forces into three groups…Hythvela you will lead the assault against the Hapans…They are weak and easy to conquer at the moment…Minpaar you will lead the assault against the planet called Utapau…and I will lead our forces against the main Alliance forces…May the Yuushaul watch over us…"  
As the commanders left the war room Darth Khaun entered, "You over stretch your forces…"  
"And you under estimate the Yuuzhan Vong…"  
"I know well what your people are capable of…that is why I have a request…"  
"Name it…"  
"There is a planet in the outer rim called Keldab…attack it…I want to test the inhabitants…"  
"As you request it shall be done…"  
"Nom Anor here will lead the assault…"  
Huntair sneered, "Very well then…"

Onderon:  
The Alliance forces were assembling around the planet again to fight this new threat. "I want you to go to Ossus…" Luke said walking beside Mara who was now six months pregnant.  
"You are being over protective again..."  
"Can you blame me…Ben is there and you can dote over him and protect him from Vestera…"  
"Very funny…"  
"Do it for me…" Luke said getting serious.  
"Alright, but you better be there when I have these babies…"  
He smiled, then kissed her on the lips. "I will…" Then Luke pulled his apprentice on the side. A girl named Shala, "Go with my wife…watch over and protect her while she is pregnant… But stay out of her way…"  
"Yes master…"

An hour later Luke, Kyle, Saba, Cighal, Kyp, and Octa were standing before the fleet commanders for a briefing. "Excuse me Master Skywalker…Is it true the Yuuzhan Vong can now feel the force and have weapons that mimic lightsabers?"  
Luke sighed, "Yes it is true, but this changes nothing…We shall be vigilant in this war…"  
Wedge stood up, "If there are no further questions…"  
One man raised his hand, "Sir what about Alpha Red…"  
"How do you know about that commander…" Wedge asked.  
"My name is Commander Relan Iblis and like my uncle I have friends in high places…"  
"Alpha Red has been destroyed…" Luke said, "…And even if did exist the Jedi Council would not condone its use…"  
"If there are no further questions you all have your orders…May the force be with us…"

The Yuuzhan Vong fleet was stationed one hundred parsecs outside the Hoth system. When the Alliance came out of hyperspace, the Vong battle flotilla assumed battle formation with the flag ship at the center. Most of the fleet was made up of old Vong warships, but the rest was the new ships like the Coral Stingers, faster versions of the skippers. They use three dovin basals one for maneuverability and the other two for speed and power. The stingers were sleeker and a lot more durable.  
"Locate Nas Choka's vessel…He and his crew is to be taken alive…" Huntair said from his throne. He looked at Axema, "Axema bring Nas Choka to me alive…Lets end this quickly…" He touched the semi-sentient mind of his flagship. The creature responded and opened its mouth, its belly glowed yellow and from its mouth a bright beam of light was released. The Mon Mothma was blown in half.

Alliance flagship the Admiral Ackbar:

Wedge watched in shock disbelief, he glanced at Luke who sneered in anger as the living vessel got ready to fire again. he leapt to the view screen and pointed a clawed at hand the Uzsharg. It began choking and gasping, the light on its belly faded.

The Uzsharg:  
Huntair stood up feeling the strength coming from the command vessel. He linked his mind with the ducharz all the way on Nu'Yuuzhantara amplifying his power. Then he grabbed the Ackbar and flung the ship into deep space away from the battle. Then he ordered the Uzsharg to fire again on the Alliance fleet.  
As the Alliance forces fell into disarray Azema boarded Nas Choka's flagship. Using his proto-saber he sliced and slashed his way to the bridge and unleashed force lightening on the bridge crew. He grabbed Nas Choka in the force and hoisted him into the air.  
"Supreme Overlord Huntair would like a word with you…"  
The battle was over before it began and the Alliance was dealt a heavy blow. Nas Choke was placed in the embrace of pain, stripped of his armor and all biots. He was made to lay bare before all and then Huntair came in and ordered everyone out.  
"The almighty Nas Choka…See what I have become?"  
"You have become a tyrant…"  
"No I have surpassed you my former mentor in everyway…You betrayed us…I would have followed you to the gates of Valkauth, but you lay down and bend your knee before the enemy…"  
"And what of you? What deal did you barter to wield the power of the Jeedai?"  
"None…I was given what was taken from us…" Huntair didn't believe the words even as he spoke them. He never truly believed what Darth Khaun told him and all the Warlords about the Jedi taking the force away from their ancestors. He decided to question Nom Anor on the topic when the opportunity presented itself. "The ancient Jeedai stole the force from us…"  
"Who told you that lie?"  
He placed a hand on Nas Choka's shoulder, "Join me…My friend my mentor…You are the greatest warrior the Vong have ever seen…Join me and I will give you the power I wield…the Yuushaul shall be yours…" He didn't reply, Nas Choka just looked away. "Then die in your ignorance…slowly and painfully…"

Onderon-The Ackbar:  
Ships were still coming in from the lost battle, "You saved us you know…" Wedge said.  
Luke sighed, "I only bought us time…" He looked up, "I almost lost it out there…How many ships did we loose?"  
"I don't know we are still counting those coming in…"  
Luke stood up, "Send a message to Ossus…tell Tioone and Kam to evacuate…" The academy on Ossus was a mobile one and it could pick up and leav anytime. "We need to send out scout ships and probe droids to keep an eye on the Vong fleet…"

The Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the Utapau System was a success for the Yuuzhan Vong and a defeat for the Alliance. two neighboring systems surrendered under the condition that they would allow the Vong to terrafarm their planet with Yurick Coral.

Hapan System:  
Nobility from all over the consortium came to witness the marriage of Queen Mother Tenal Ka to Jacen Solo. He was her husband only he had no rights to the throne although Tenal insisted he accept the title of Duke to appease her subjects. The only sadness Tenal felt was the fact that none of Jacen's faily was there. The wedding was just ending when the entire royal guard burst in and Astara whispered into Isolder's ear.  
'What is wrong?' Tenal asked.  
"The Yuuzhan Vong have been seen on the edge of the consortium…"  
The entire Hapan fleet was assembled in the Transitory Mists and had to be recalled. Ships arrived eight and ten at a time as they came to answer the call to war. Most of the fleet went to defend the home world and fight its way out to the surrounding systems, but from the start it was a loosing battle.  
When Tenal Ka's flagship the dragon dancer joined the battle it inspired the Hapan people to know end. "May I borrow your lightsaber wife…" He said seductively, she smiled and handed him the had been months since Jacen used the force, but he was not about to sit idly by while the Yuuzhan Vong overthrew his new wife's home. Jacen used his battle meditation, he had gotten the power from the other timeline. Luke had told him that anyone who died before the change would have no memories of what happened. He never said anything about abilities in the force.  
"This is Jacen Solo to all Hapan forces…By order of Queen Mother Tenal Ka I am assuming command…" In conjunction with his battle meditation Jacen directed every aspect of the battle. He even coordinated ships over hundreds of parsecs away.  
"My lady we have lost another ship!" The operator declared aboard Hythvela's personal warship.  
"Have all ships reassemble at the fallowing coordinates…" Not long after the ships arrived the hApan fleet attacked them from all lead a boarding party aboard the command Hapan commandoes and his several Vong hunter droids including his own personal vong hunter droid Jacen fought his way through the command ship. When Jacen caught up with Hythvela he killed five firethrowers. Firethrowers were similar to firespitters except they could use the force in conjunction with their implanted bio-devices.  
He and Hythvela squared off and she was only able to hold her own against the legendary Jedi because she used the Vong-Shii technique. Jacen counterd with the shatter-point technique and removed all her armor. She howled in pain as he also severed her arm, Hythvela was able to escape because of some Vong commandoes who came to her rescue.  
"Blow this abomination up!" Jacen coldly said as he walked pas his soldiers.  
"Jacen Solo…" Tenal Ka Solo was dressed head to toe in her finest queenly attire and Jacen Solo her husband was on one knee before her. "Because of you the Yuuzhan invasion of the consortium was averted…From this day forth you shall be known as defender of the consortium…stand and be recognized…" The people cheered as she gave him a royal sword and he returned Tenal's lightsaber.

Onderon:  
The Alliance had lost another major battle against the Nu'Yuuzhan Vong and the idea of evacuating Onderon was on the table. The king argued that the Onderon people were proud and they would never leave the system. Matters was made worse as Queen Willow of the Beast Riders added her sentiment to that. Everything grew quiet when Jacen Solo entered the throne room with fifty Hapan commanders, Prince Isolder was with them as well.  
Jacen walked right up to Luke, "I think you are going to need my help…All I require is my lightsaber…"  
Luke smiled and handed his lightsaber, 'Welcome back…"  
Jacen sneered, "I am not back… You need my help to fight this war… and the only way I can protect my wife and our people is to help you…"

Yuuzhantar:  
Hythvela knelt before Huntair in private, "Forgive me milord I failed you…I now offer you my life in penance…" She raised her own proto-saber to her heart and waited for his command.  
He stood up and took the wepon from her, "This is a new day for all Vong there is no failure…but learn from your mistakes Hythvela I will not show kindness a second time…"  
"Thank you milord…"  
The other commanders and vong were allowed to enter, "Secure the territories we control and reinforce all forward positions…This war will be long in deed…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The League of Independent Star Systems

A new Yuuzhan Vong had been started and now unlike before the Vong had access to force. Some Jedi believed that it was the force balancing the scales, because during this time the Killiks were suppose to be the threat. With Jacen and his battle meditation it the alliance held its own, but the Vong had a force user capable of using battle meditation as well.  
The independent systems were in a desperate place, they had to either join the Alliance for protection or the empire, then there was a third choice surrender to the Yuuzhan Vong. Their status as independent was based on the condition that these systems didn't band together. Cal Omas temporarly lifted the ban and all elections were canceled until the war with the Nu'Yuuzhan Vong could be settled.  
The Independent Systems turned to Donovan Leers for help. He had become a self proclaimed Jedi Master and his actions on Terroth had caught the eyes of these independent systems. The Independent League of Systems was formed and the fleet gathered in orbit around Terroth which was supplying the the league with battle droids.  
Among the members of the league were the Geonosians, the Troydarians, the refugees of Gav IX, the warlords Sati Dae (Human Female) and Grobbar Kull (a Gammorrean). There was also the Neimodians and the humans of OrthaV. The fleet was assembled around Geonosis and serving as the flagship was an old remodled Republic warship, capital class.  
"The commanders are assembled…" General Tasard said, Tasard served on Terroth fighting with the rebels.  
"Alright…" He followed Tasard to the war room, "Ladies and Gentlemen each of your governments and warlords Sati Dae and Grobbar Kull have agreed to this league…and they have placed me in command…Our forces aren't strong enough to go head to head with the Yuuzhan Vong fleet…but I have information that will aid us greatly in battle…" Donovan nodded to Tasard and he activated the holomap of what was now the Yuuzhan Vong Empire. "The three planets outlined in green are seed worlds…I saw these planets in a vision and then I sent probe droids to each…The entire surface of these planets are used to create Yuuzhan Vong warriors…They are grown out of the ground like plants…We are going to destroy two of these planets…"  
Kull raised his hand and squelled, "Why not all three planets?"  
"Because of the time table…Within the next twenty hours the Alliace will engage the Yuuzhan Vong…It will be the perfect time to cross into their space and make our run attacks…While their fleet is engaged we can attack these systems…We will have to micro jump and our jumps will have to be precise, because the vong have lined all their hyperspace lines with Dovin Basals…" Donovan stepped to the side, "Commander Tasard…"  
"Our heavy cruisers will draw any ships guarding the system away from the planet while our fighters and heavy bombers make firing runs on the planet surface…They will be loaded with Paragian liquid fire…" Tasard switched over to the second planet, "A small team will be placed on the planet and then they will place homing beacons…once the beacons are placed our fleet will fire their missiles from a safe distance…Then we will return here…"  
"What about that thing they call an Uzsharg…"  
Donovan came forward, "Like all Vong bio-tech…the Uzsharg is a living beast…We will poison it with cyogen gas…"

While the Alliance fleet was engaging the vong fleet, league forces micro-jumped through hyperspace across the vong empire. The planet Ryva was now a seed world and as they planned the main fleet drew the ships orbiting the planet away while the fighters and bombers attacked the planet. The entire mission lasted three hours and as the fighters left the planet burned red.

SEED WORLD of N'OPA:  
"My lady welcome to N'Opa…I am Shaper Hyunne how may I help you?"  
Hythvela had come to N'Opa because Huntair was rewarding her with her own fleet division and she wanted fresh Yuuzhan Vong. "Lord Huntair has given me my own fleet for my victory at the battle Endor…I wish to fill its ranks with fresh young warriors…"  
"As you command milady I am your humble servant… As you know N'Opa has the best stock and we produce the greatest warriors in the empire…"

As they talked five long range drop carriers carrying fifty troops each rocketed towards the planet. The ships were small enough to avoid detection because of the reflection holo-panels on the hall. The ships were piloted by an automated system and programmed to drop the carrier and explode. The rockets spread across different parts of the planet while Donovan's drop ship placed him near the control city of the planet.  
"Begin setting up those beacons…" He ordered.

"My lady is something the matter?" Hyunne asked.  
"Something is not right…The Yuushaul warns me of danger…Hyunne go to full battle alert and launch all Dovin Basals…"  
"But milady!"  
"Just do it…" He obeyed.

"Time!" Donovan demanded.  
"We are ahead of schedule sir…"  
"Dam we got company…"  
There was a screeching sound that filled the air as vong riders dove on them riding their Vynock. The batlike creatures swelled up like a frog's throat and spat barbed spikes at them. Donovan raised his hands and redirected the spikes back at them. Then unleashed a force wave on the arial assault.  
"Hurry up and set those beacons…" It took them forty minutes to plant the beacons. Then Donovan felt a disturbance in the force, "Get out of here!"  
"What about you sir?" The Lt. asked.  
"Go I will catch up…"  
Hythvela and two Vong Knights stood before him, "Bold of you Jeedai…You came a long way to die!" Hythvela said.  
Donovan didn't respond he ignited his lightsaber and attacked them all at once. He blocked left and swept the feet of one of the vong knights who were obviously her Donovan rolled to the side and force punched Hythvela in the gut. From his knees he spun into the knight and decapitated him. Hythvela and the second knight grabbed Donovan in the force to hold him, but he was more powerful than the two of them put together. He broke their hold and pulled the knight towards him and decapitated him.  
"You are strong Jeedai, do not use your power face me as a warrior…"  
They squared off and attacked each other at the same time. She switched tactics on Donovan using the Vong-Shii technique. In two moves she slashed him on the upper arm and leg, then she disarmed Donovan. He grabbed her in the force and raised her up into the air. He severed her arms and legs then he pulled the Vong-Shii technique from her mind and finished her off.

The League Star:  
"General all beacons have been set we are ready to launch missiles…"  
"Fire…"

N'Opa:  
"We need to leave now…The fleet is launching the missiles…" The pilot yelled.  
"We will wait!" Tasard yelled, "He will make it…"  
"Look here he comes!" someone yelled.  
Donovan was riding a Vynock through the air, being chased by forty Vynocks. The men on the ground started shooting at the vong chasing Donovan. He looped around and force threw his lightsaber, it zipped through the air severing wings, arms, heads, and hands. Then Donovan unleashed a force wave and killed the rest of the vong chasing him.  
"You are late!" Tasard said, after Donovan landed and killed the Vynock.  
"I know I got held up… Let's go…" As they took off the missiles could be seen approaching the planet.

The Uzsharg one parsecs outside Imperial Space:  
When Supree Overlord Huntair received word that two of his seed worlds had been destroyed and that Hythvela was killed by a rogue Jeedai he became furious. "FOOLS…How could you let this happen…I want this Donovan Leers found…I want to hold his head in my hands…Find him!"  
"Forgive me milord, but we need to recall and reassign our forces…"  
Huntair was about to respond when Darth Khaun entered the throne room. "Ah the great and powerful Darth Khaun…two of my seed worlds have been destroyed…"  
"Do not anger yourself over this much…This Donovan Leers is an upstart and a piss ant…"  
"Leave us…" He ordered to his commanders, "That piss ant destroyed two of my seed worlds…" He said after everyone had left.  
"And you are responding exactly the way he wants you to respond…" Huntair started pacing, "Think use what I taught you…"  
Huntair went to the star map, "His fleet is no atch for mine…so he won't face me in open battle…"  
Khaun folded his arms, "Make him come to you…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Doomed Mission

The fleet commanders of the league were celebrating their accomplished mission, because of Donovan the Alliance was able to strike in three different sectors and Saba Sabatyne herself was able to lead a successful attack against the last seed world. Donovan sat at a round table with his commanders eating, talking, and laughing. The door swooshed open and a droid came in and whispered into Donovan's ear.  
Donovan stood up, "Gentlemen…" he said, then he nodded towards Sati Dae, "…and lady, please excuse me there is some business I must attend too…"  
_"Let it wait!"  
_Donovan smiled, "I am sorry I cannot…" Donovan and Tasard followed the droid to a private office where Jedi Master Kyp Durron was waiting. "Well this is a surprise… Master Durron…"  
Kyp was not alone, Nowen and Ghyron was with him, "Congradulations on your victory against the Yuuzhan Vong empire…"  
"Thank you, but it was a joint effort…"  
"Modesty...I hardly recognize you." Donovan didn't reply, if this was a test of some kind he was determined to pass it. "The Alliance requested that someone reach out to you…Your success against the Yuuzhan Vong has been noticed. We would like to for a joint military offensive against the Yuuzhan Vong…The Alliance will strike the Vong's main fleet while the league slips in behind enemy lines to destroy Yuuzhan Vong homeworld…You will have full autonomy of course."  
Donovan smiled, "Of course…" He sat back in his chair savoring the moment. "As you say…but the independent systems want nothing to do with the Alliance…"  
"But you could speak with them…"  
"I could…perhaps…if you apologized for holding me back the way you did when I was your apprentice…"  
"I didn't hold you back…You held yourself back with your lack of impatience…" Donovan sneered, "…but if its an apology and I only do this for the interest of the Alliance…" Kyp sighed, "…I apologize for the wrong you think was done…"  
Donovan stood up, "I think I have had enough of you…Leave…"  
"Are you alright?" Tasard asked after they left.  
"I am fine I just want to be alone for now…" He was hurt by what Kyp Durron said and all he wanted was for Kyp to acknowledge his accomplishments.

Two days later Donovan was planning his next move against the Yuuzhan Vong, when Rikaul Lir Hive King of Geonosis arrived with the Prime Minister of Gav IX. Gav IX was under the control of refugee Yuuzhan Vong and later Huntair had it annexed, but no one knew about it, because of misinformation many believed that the planet was still under the control of the Vong refugees. The Alliance had made a deal with the Vong refugees that they could keep the planet so long as they didn't make war or joined the Vong warlords.  
League intelligence had discovered a diplomatic packet on its way to Nu'Yuuzhantar requesting that Cathulass as it is now called by the Vong become a part of the Nu'Vong Empire.  
"I don't like it…" Donovan said.  
"But we have a chance to liberate the planet…"  
"Gentlemen you placed me in charge of your fleet...I have a plan to protect all the independent systems, but you must trust me…"  
"We are ordering you attack GavIX or be relieved of your duty…"

Gav IX:  
Hundreds of thousands of vong warriors stood at attention as Supreme Overlord Huntair emerged from his drop ship with his personal retinue. "HAIL HUNTAIR!" They all shouted.  
Axema knelt before Huntair, "My most gifted warrior…You may rise…"  
"Thank you milord…Everything is place and the League fleet is on the way…"  
"Good I want the flagship taken in one piece…Donovan Leers is mine…"

The League fleet came out of hyperspace and entered the system. They battled the system fleet and defeated them within an hour, afterwards Donovan ordered his forces to land on the planet surface. "Sir…all forces have landed on the planet surface…"

Grobbar and Sati Dae lead the ground invasion on the planet, but unknown to them all a huge army was on the planet already. Minpaur stood by the villip choir awaiting the signal, he didn't have to wait long. The Yuuzhan Vong raised their Dovin Basals and the creatures began generating a gravitational field around the planet. Grobbar and his troops were trapped on the planet and surrounded by an army numbering in the millions.

"Sir enemy vessels sector three…" The COM officer yeld.  
"I detecting enemy ships in sector nine…"  
"We are surrounded…"

The Uzsharg opened its mouth and blasted over half of Donovan's fleet. "Evasive maneuvers…" Donovan screamed as the Uzsharg fired again. He ran to the missile control station and targeted the Uzsharg's mouth. Using the force Donova fired the missiles, it was only by the force that missiles hit in time. Most of them exploded in the Uzsharg's mouth and the rest across the nose and mouth. The cyogen gas did its job and the creature died.

Huntair was furious, "Milord…Axema's warship we should abandon the ship…"  
"Release the cuarrien on the Uzsharg…" The cuarrien were small carnivorous creatures that fed on dead Yuuzhan Vong ships and bio-debris. "I want that flagship taken and I want this Donovan's head now!"  
The battle fell into disarray for the League as their ships were overwhelmed by Huntair's forces. The League Star was surrounded and they boarded the vessel lead by Huntair.

"Sir we are being boarded…"  
Donovan sighed, "All hands abandon ship…You send out a signal for all ships to retreat…"  
As Donovan, Tasard and the bridge crew ran through deck twelve and explosion threw many off their feet. Tasard was wounded in the shoulder by a flying object. Most of the others were killed in the blast as Donovan got his feet Yuuzhan Vong warriors ran into the observation deck. He threw out his hand unleashing a force wave that killed most of the Vong.  
"You…droid find a new route and take Tasard to my ship the Eclipse…"  
"I am TW-One Nine battle droid and I obey…" The droid scouped up Tasard and left, just as more Vong entered the observation deck. They didn't attack Donovan, but the crowd parted as Huntair walked through them. "You must be Supreme Overlord Huntair…"  
"And you are the little crabmite who destroyed my seed worlds…" They ignited their weapons and charged one another.

The battle droid TW had made it to the hangar with Tasard, he placed him onboard in the medbay, then TW powered up the ship and lined the hallway and turbolifts with bombs. Then the droid stood in front of the ramp to the Eclipse.

Donovan blocked left then right, he parried and spun around, he fought Huntair in the Ataru style to give TW a chance to get to the ship. Then after he received a slash on his arm Donovan switched to the Vong-Shii technique. He matched Huntair blow for blow, but Huntair was a seasoned warrior. He disarmed Donovan, who force pushed Huntair into his men. Huntair responded with force lightening that Donovan blocked with his hands. Donovan redirected the lightening and struck the other Vong who were watching the fight. Donovan threw out his hand in an attempt to summon his lightsaber, but Huntair stepped into the path and sliced the lightsaber in half. Then he charged Donovan who leapt from the forst floor to the second.  
"You coward stand and fight…"  
"Next time your supremeness…" Donovan saluted and left through the air shaft.

When the grate dropped to the floor TW pointed his gun at the vent and lowered his weapon when Donovan emerged. "It is good to see you well master…"  
"How is Tasard?"  
"He is in the medical bay sir…"  
"Let's go…"  
Donovan checked on Tasard first then he went to the bridge and they took off. As Donovan left the League Star a tear slid down his cheek as he watched the fleet get destroyed. A few coral stingers chased his ship as he made a run for it, but he eventually escaped their persuit.

"Fools find him! I don't care how many ships you send out…Find him now or I will remove all your heads…"

During the battle Gavar Kai slipped onto the Uzsharg as it was dying and he kidnapped a Vong Knight. With his prize in hand Gavar Kai returned to his ship and made the jump to lightspeed.  
"Who are you?" The Vong asked.  
"I am asking the questions Yuuzhan Vong skum…How are you able to touch the force…" The ship was on autopilot as it traversed hyperspace. The Vong closed his eyes, "I know you creatures have a high tolerance for pain…but through the dark side I can inflict another level of pain you are not prepared for…"  
"The Dark side?" The Vong Knight said looking at Gavar, "If you serve the dark side then you are sith…Why are you doing this?"  
Gavar looked at the Vong knight he had shackled to the med table, "I am Darth Saber…There are many sith factions in the galaxy of whom do you speak of…"  
"He calls himself Darth Khaun…He is an ancient alien of great power…It is he who empowered Supreme Overlord Huntair and it was Overlord Huntair who empowered me with the Yuushaul…"  
"What reasons were given…" Gavar listened intently as the Vong spoke. "This Darth Khaun, where can I find him?"  
"I know not…he moves among my people as he wishes…"  
"Darth Khaun is lying to you…The ancient sith stripped your people of the force…Whatever faction Khaun serves is using your people…"  
"I see rage and a thirst for revenge upon you…release me so that I may warn my lord Huntair of this Darth Khaun nd how he uses us…"  
"I can't do that…Darth Khaun will kill you the moment you return to your people…I have foreseen this…"  
"Then what do you plan to do with me?"  
"I need allies to fight Khaun, join me…I am building an army and when the time is right we will destroy him…"


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter was suppose to be Jaddock and Kindo, but after careful consideration I decided that Enlightenment should go here…because Leia and Tahiri are about to learn how to travel through time to save Anakin…Time doesn't matter…when they return the story will pick up with Donovan again

Chapter 23. Enlightenment

The Mellinium Falcon was being chased by five Coral stingers through the Hoth System as the Hoth System was near the Yuuzhan Vong Imperial home world. Han was piloting the ship as usual with CeThreepio as his copilot. Leia was in one of the turrets and Tahiri in the other as they tried to destroy the attacking ships.  
"Keep them off me!" Han yelled as he sent the Falcon into a barrel roll.  
"Dam they are fast…" Leia said, "Baby that is kind of hard to do…These bastards are fast and they can anticipate our moves in the force…"  
"So why don't we close ourselves off to the force…" Tahiri said into her ear COM. When they did the attackers ability to dodge Leia and Tahiri dramatically dropped.  
After destroying the vong fighters Han set course for the asteroid field, the same one he used to escape the empire when Darth Vader was after them. "This brings back memories…" Han said.  
Leia was still in the gun turret, "Well at least we aren't being chased by an entire fleet…"  
"Luke said that Vader changed at the end…Do you think he would have approved of me and you…"  
"He would have force choked you for sure…" Leia said smiling.  
"If the two of mind I am here…Can we get on with it…" Tahiri said.  
They entered the asteroid field and flew straight to the center, "Captain Solo…I am picking binery code signals used by droids…They are coming from the southern end of the asteroid…"  
"Why didn't you pick these up before…" Han asked.  
"Well sir we were on the northern half of the asteroid…"  
The lights on the falcon started to flicker and something took control of the falcon. "What the hell…"  
"Han whats wrong?"  
"Something has taken control of the Falcon…"  
The unseen force piloted the Falcon into a cave and as it entered the cave Leia and Tahiri came to the bridge. They looked in wonder at the metal skeleton lining the cave. There were droids of different types refitting the metal beams and welding. The Falcon landed on a platform with different ships and an old Capital class sith ship.  
"I have established an artificial gravity well and atmosphere…You may disembark from your vessel…" A computerized voice said in basic.  
Han, Leia, Tahiri, and Threepio exited the Falcon and were greeted by a very old refurbished protocol droid. The droid silently led them up some stairs and down a tunnel into another cave, where a huge computer was. The living machine projected a hologram of Luke Skywalker.  
"Now that is just rude…" Han said.  
"Apologies…" The hologram said, "…This image is the most logical image to show you…I am a mother brain computer installed over four thousand years ago...My purpose is to record all that is in the galaxy…You seek the knowledge of controlling time through the force…There is a price for such knowledge are you willing to continue?"  
They whispered amongst themselves, then Han stepped forward. "Okay what is your price…"  
"You Han Solo must remain here with the droid Threepio…that is the first price, the second will be learned when Leia Solo and Tahiri Veila reach their destination…"  
They huddled again, "I don't like this…" Han said.  
"It is necessary…" Tahiri said, "Look if the two of you wish I can go alone and you two can remain here and wait for me…"  
"No I am going with you…" Leia said.  
Leia turned to the droid brain computer, "Alright…we will pay your price…"  
"Take this ship it will bring you to your destination…"

The Unknown Regions:

The ship Tahiri and Leia traveled in was completely automated and all they had to do was enjoy the ride. Many months passed before they came out of hyperspace. A large eltromagnetic field blocked their path, but the field opened up and they were allowed to pass. When they emerged from the field they ran into an asteroid field.  
"Someone doesn't like visitors…" Tahiri said.  
"Be ready…" Leia said.  
The ship entered a star system with only two planets, they were taken to the planet with a cracked up moon. The automated ship took them to a pyramid like edifice and landed in the hangar. They were greeted by a tall slinder man wearing decorated sith robes.  
"Greetings I am High Sith Priest Dar…Welcome to the Trayus Academy…"  
Tahiri touched Leia's mind, ("I don't sense the dark side here…")  
("I know its weird…")  
"Ladies if you will follow me…" He lead them through the academy towards the thrown room. The thrown room is filled with sith lords, but the strange thing to both Leia and Tahiri is the fact that they don't sense the dark side as they know it all they sense is the force. An elderly looking woman sits on a throne with a Takata dog at her side.  
"Mistress…may I present Leia Organa Solo and Tahiri Veila…"  
The old woman stirs, "Leave us!" She orders in a raspy voice. "Welcome to my academy…My name is Darth Traya…"  
"Are you the one who altered time through the force?" Leia boldly asks.  
The old woman laughs in a wheezing voice, "Yes I am…"  
"Why?" Tahiri asks.  
"Power…Power is meant to be used…I think you and your brother have squandered your power…So I gave everyone a second chance…"  
"You are not like any sith I have ever heard off or encountered in my life…" Leia said.  
"That is because you and all the Jedi see the force through narrow eyes…I and those of this academy believe in every aspect of the force…There is no dark side…The only darkness that exists is the darkness that lies within…All life is emotion and the force creates life and life creates the force…so how can the Jedi or the Sith dare place restrictions on the force…"  
That made sense to Tahiri, but she remained silent, because Leia was the senior Jedi here. "Many human and non-human emotions are destructive…that is why they are forbidden…"  
"True, but all emotions can be controlled…It is a lack of control that brings about suffering in the galaxy…You came here to learn the secrets of time and space and how to manipulate time through the force…No matter what the cost and here you are in a mist of the sith and you dare quote to me the disciplines of your lost order…"  
Leia had no reply, Darth Traya was right, she was seeking knowledge founded by a sith to use it for own selfish means. Tahiri cleared her throat, "If you know why we are here then why did you allow it to happen…If you are powerful enough to alter the galaxy then you could have stopped us at anytime…"  
Traya smiled, "I was curious to see how far the two of you would go…Yes I altered time and space for my own selfish reasons…It cost me dearly…" She was referring to her beauty and the way she looked now. "…That aside I shall regain what I lost. I can teach you what you want and as it was already told to you this knowledge has a price…You must give me your thoughts so that I may erase this place from your minds…"  
"Why?" Leia asked.  
"Because I am not ready to reveal myself to your brother just yet…"  
"If we agree how do we know you won't do something to us…"  
Traya smiled, "You have a right to be suspicious…if my word has any weight then as the lord of all the Unknown Regions I swear my intentions are true with you both…"  
Tahiri looked at Leia who said, "We came this far…If she wanted to she could have killed us long before we arrived…"  
It took two years to learn the secrets of force timewarp and all the ins and outs. "You are ready…" Traya said. "When you return back to the present return to the moment in time before you came here to the academy…Your husband will be there waiting…Now open your minds to me I shall remove the information about me and this place as you travel through time…"  
Leia and Tahiri held hands as they allowed Traya to enter their minds. _Time and thought are related…that is why the Jedi and sith can see glimpses of the future and the past…deepen that connection and you can go anywhere at anytime in the galaxy…_Traya's teachings echoed through them as they were pulled into force and sped through time to the planet Myrk.

Myrk five years ago, one day before Anakin's Strike team arrive:

In a brilliant flash Leia and Tahiri appeared in the jungle fifty miles outside the Vong city where the Voxyn nest was. So how are we going to destroy the Voxyn nest?" Tahiri asked.  
Leia stared up at the sky as Luke's words echoed in her mind, ("Size doesn't matter…"). She reaches her hands up, grabs the moon in the force, and starts to pull the moon down from its orbit. Tahiri watches in awe as Leia becomes a well of power. The force is strong in the Skywalker family, but she had never seen Leia weild this kind of power before. The clouds part as the moon comes down on the city and the Voxyn nest. The fall of the moon killed hundreds of thousands of Vong. From the crater a huge cloud filled the sky and engulfed the planet.  
"Now Anakin won't die…" Tahiri whispers as Leia falls to her knees. "Are you alright?"  
Leia is breathing heavy, "I'm fine…We need to get back…"

Originally Yuuzhan Vong had created a new creature called a Voxyn. This creature was proficient in hunting down and killing Jedi. Anakin and his friends—including Tahiri, Raynar Thul, Lowbacca, Jacen, Jaina, and Tenel Ka—later received a report that their friend from the Praxeum, Lusa, had been killed by a Voxyn. During a meeting, Anakin volunteered to lead a strike mission to kill the Voxyn queen. Though his father was at first set against the idea, the mission was approved, and Anakin selected a small band of Jedi. The mission began when Lando Calrissian, posing as a defector, offered Anakin and his team to a Yuuzhan Vong commander. During the faked capture, one of the team's members, Ulaha Kore, was badly wounded by a Yuuzhan Vong wielding a Coufee. En route to the Koros-strohna _Baanu Rass_, which orbited Myrkr, Yaght took Ganner Rhysode, who was acting as team leader, to the bridge, while torturing Kore. Jacen Solo, using a mind meld, linked the strike team together through the Force. When it looked like Kore would be unable to handle any more torture, Yaght asked Jaina to pick a new subject, forcing her to choose between Anakin and Jacen. Anakin insisted through the Force that she pick him, and reluctantly, she did. Anakin whispered something in Kore's ear, and she attempted to impale her hand upon a Voxyn's poisonous spines. Soon, rescue came in the form of two of Lando's YVH droids YVH 2-1S and 2-4S. Jacen confronted Anakin about his discussion with Ulaha, believing he had told her to make the suicidal attack on the Voxyn. However, Anakin told Jacen that he had not done so, and instead told the Bith to reveal the name of Eclipse Station to Yaght. The team successfully rescued Ganner from the bridge, where Tesar Sebatyne shot the Yaght in the face, killing him. Though they successfully reached Myrkr, the Yuuzhan Vong attempted to stop them from landing. Ulaha remained behind to distract the Vong while Anakin and the remaining team members dropped to the worldship. They landed on the worldship, but Kore and the droid 2-1S were destroyed in the process. The group soon stumbled upon an Ysalimir-riddled prison, where Lomi Plo and Welk, two Dark Jedi, were discovered. Anakin allowed them to join the team, but would only give them blasters, not lightsabers. Soon after 2-4S was destroyed, as well. The group soon stumbled upon an AT-AT, which was inactive. The Yuuzhan Vong had placed a trap inside, and small bugs bit and wounded Lowbacca and Jovan Drark. They soon stumbled upon a slave city, where Eryl Besa and Drark were killed, and Anakin was wounded with an amphistaff through his side. Soon afterward, Bela Hara was killed, and Tesar Sebatyne took posession of her white-bladed lightsaber. The teams third Barabel member, Bela's hatchmate Krasov Hara, was also killed with voxyn acid in her face. The team soon discovered an escape ship, the _Tachyon Flier_. Lomi Plo and Welk, sensing that the mission was taking a downward turn and considering Anakin suicidal since he did not have an escape route, stole the ship, which had the wounded Raynar Thul aboard, and wiped most of the team's memory of them. Shortly afterward, Anakin stayed behind in a Grashal to fight off as many Yuuzhan Vong as he could and give the rest of the team time to accomplish the mission. Tahiri, weeping, rejected him a last goodbye kiss, saying he'd have to return for it. Anakin was unable to return, as the Vong overwhelmed him, and he began fighting them in an intense battle, pouring pure white energy from his fingers to disintegrate the warriors. The Force energy that he drew upon overwhelmed a damaged body; having been mortally wounded going to his sister's aid, as Anakin died a beacon of light surrounded by the Yuuzhan Vong. The remaining team members were assisted by the alien Vergere, who gave Jacen Anakin's lightsaber, while Jaina, Tahiri, and some others went to recover Anakin's corpse. Jacen, Tesar, and the rest assaulted the voxyn queen's cavern, and Anakin's older brother killed the queen by using the Force to make her tail go into a void created by a dovin basal. Jaina and the others managed to steal Nom Anor's ship, the _Ksstarr_, but Jacen was captured.

Anakin's death forced Jacen into a prominent role, pushed his sister Jaina to the edge of the dark side, and launched Tahiri into the throes of despair. His sister and the other escapees flew his body to Hapes, where family and friends gathered for a funeral.

Now because of Leia and Tahiri of the future things were drastically changed. When Lando tried to offer the Jedi to the Yuuzhan Vong the team was sent to another Vong facility on Tanta II deep inside Vong territory. They were interrogated by the destruction of the facility on Mirk. It was Anakin who came up with an escape plan, but as they were in the process of escaping they were ambushed. Instead of dying Anakin was captured along with Jacen and Tahiri. Eventually with Vegere's help Jacen and Tahiri esacped, but Anakin was left behind to tortured and experimented on. When Huntair arose to power three years later the Yuuzhan Vong of Gav IX who were using Anakin to protect them offered Anakin as a mind slave to Huntair. History had been changed and Anakin was still alive, but he was a slave of the Yuuzhan Vong. Lomi Plo still got involved with the Killiks and they were destroyed by the Chiss and everything else happened the way it was suppose to happen. During his reign Shiirmna was against the idea of a mind slave leading his forces, Huntair had no such inhibitions.

Present Day Hoth Asteroid Belt:

Han stood watching as the ship Leia and Tahiri were on took off as he turned to go to back to the Falcon to live for the next two years, a blue light filled his vision and when Han was able to open his eyes Leia and Tahiri was standing before them.  
"Leia…Tahiri…Where did you two come from…"  
"We will tell you on the ship…lets go fly boy…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Jaddock and Kindo

It took several nasty micro-jumps but Donovan flying the Eclipse escaped them. They were now traveling through hyperspace towards Terroth. Tasard was in the med bay and when he finally awoke the first thing he saw was TW.  
"It is good to see you awake sir…Master Donovan has been very concerned about you…"  
"Where am I?" He asked in a groggy voice touching the bandage on his shoulder.  
"You are aboard the Eclipse sir…We barely escaped the Leugue Star…"  
After eating some soup TW helped Tasard get to the bridge where Donovan was playing pazaak by himself. He sat up when Tasard entered the bridge, "Oh good you are awake…"  
TW helped him into the copilot chair and buckled him in, "Did anyone else survive?"  
Donovan sighed closing his eyes, "No…they were all killed…Our groud forces were trapped on the planet…We never stood a chance…We walk right into a trap…"  
Tasard sighed, "Don't blame yourself…You were just obeying orders…"  
"Still I should have been more sturn in my stand against that foolish mission…" Donovan gasped as a wave of force power hit him, something in history had been changed.  
"What's wrong?"  
Donovan saw images of Anakin Solo fighting for him as Emperor of an Alien race and then he saw the woman again. He swallowed hard, ""I felt a great disturbance in force…Something has happened and then I had a vision in the force…"  
"So what does that have to do with us?"  
"A lot…" He said as the force was directing him to drop out of hyperspace. He switched from auto-pilot to manual, then he dropped out of hyperspace.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Tasard asked.  
"I know what I am doing we aren't in any danger…" Donovan turned in his seat, "TW…check the navicomputer…"  
"We are fifty parsecs outside Dantooine…"  
They flew towards the planet and the space around the planet was filled both vong and alliance ships. "Scan the moon's surface…"  
"I am picking up a large metal object sir a transport ship…Two life signs coming from within…They are adolescent humans…"  
Donovan closed his eyes as he felt the force in them both, "I am taking us in…" When they landed Donovan unhooked himself and prepared to leave the ship.  
"Master…take this…" TW gave him a vibro-sword.  
Donovan left the Eclipse and made his way to the damaged transport ship. A torpedo had blown a hole into the hall, Donovan entered the ship with a glow in one hand a sword in the other. He could feel the emotions of the two humans on board, he could feel fear from both of them, but anger from one. That is when Donovan was jumped from behind, he threw the boy off and to the floor. Then the second boy charged him with a vibro-sword, but Donovan disarmed him and kicked him in the gut.  
"My name is Jaddock and this little spitfire is my brother Kindo…" He said after everyone had calmed down.  
"What happened to your ship?"  
"We were attacked by pirates…" Jaddock offered, "…We were on our way to Coruscant to learn the ways of the force..."  
"I would rather hunt down the pirate bastards who killed our father…" Kindo said.  
Donovan smiled, "For that you will need training…I can teach you to use the force…"  
Kindo stood up, "I don't see a lightsaber…"  
"My lightsaber was detsoyed during a fight with the Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong…" Donovan could tell Kindo didn't believe him so he pointed his hand at a container and levitated it. When they got back to his ship Donovan introduced Jaddock and Kindo to Tasard and TW, then he gave them something to eat and they took off afterwards. The Eclipse came out of hyperspace eight days later near Terroth and because Donovan was friends with Capital President Hymen Reckard the planetary shields were lowered.  
"I am glad you are still alive my friends…" Reckard said interlocking arms with Donovan then shaking hands with Tasard.  
"May introduce my apprentices Jaddock and Kindo…Their ship was shot down by pirates…"  
"I have had rooms prepared for you all…"

Kindo was younger than Jaddock, he was five feet eleven inches tall. He had a medium muscular build, brown hair and lite skin. He was the complete opposite of his brother who was the type to ask questions first. Kindo was the type to shoot first and don't bother with questions.  
Later that day Donovan, Tasard, Jaddock, and Kindo were all invited to a state dinner. Kingaul, his daughter, Govenor Rilan, and General Bawru were there as well. "Master Donovan what do you think? Independence or do we as a planet and people should join the Alliance…" The question was asked by Ahra Kingaul.  
"With the way the war is going there may not be an Alliance anymore…" Reckard said before Donovan could anwer.  
"Are things that bad?" Donovan asked.  
Reckard sighed, "The Yuuzhan Vong have some new commander who has been winning the war for them… Since you lost the battle at Gav the alliance has lost two more major battles and the Hutts have surrendered the Y'Tube sector to them…"  
"Which is why we should join the Alliance and fight the Vong…" Ahra said speaking up.

"What do you think of all this?" Jaddock asked after diiner and they were in their room.  
"I think whatever we learn from this Donovan we use this as an oppurtuniy to avenge ourselves on these pirates…"  
"Okay, but what about this planet joining the  
alliance?"  
Kindo was about to answer when the doors opened and Donovan entered. "Is all well?"  
"Things could be worse…" Jaddock said.  
"I am going to build me a new lightsaber and I was wondering if the two of you would like to watch…" Donovan started with skeleton and wiring of the lightsaber, then he added the violet crystal and encased it all in transparent casing plasteel casing. It took him six hours non-stop to build. The day after the nex Donovan began teaching them the ways of the force. Jaddock and Kindo learned quickly as they studied the ways of the force under Donovan.

Bakura:

The planet Bakura was under siege by Yuuzhan Vong Imperial forces. Jacen Solo was leading the Alliance forces and using his battle meditation to win the battle. The battle was going against the Alliance, despite Jacen's battle meditation.  
"Tell the prime minister to evacuate…We'll hold them off as long as possible…" Jacen said to the COM officer.  
"Sir we are being boarded!"

The boarding party was being lead by the Yuuzhan Vong commander. He wore vong bio-armor that resembled Darth Vader's armor. He even had a membrane like cape draped across his back. The men who were with Jacen started to gag and cough as they were all choked in the force. Jacen gasped as the Vader-like figure walked up the hall towards him.  
"Surrender Jacen Solo…Once you served the Yuuzhan Vong join, return to us and renounce the Jedi…" Jacen ignited his lightsaber in response. "Don't be foolish…" He said removing the Marxot mask on his face.  
"Anakin…is that you?"  
"Anakin Solo is no more…I am Arc'Chard of the Nu'Yuuzhan Vong Empire…Come and renew your oath to the Yuuzhan Vong brother…"  
Jacen switched off his lightsaber, "I won't fight you brother…Let me help you…"  
Arc'Chard drew his proto-saber and attacked in reflex Jacen ignited his lightsaber and blocked the attack. Jacen remained in defensive mode trying to figure out a way to help Anakin. They locked blades and Anakin threw his hand out and force pushed Jacen. His power was incredible as Jacen went flying into the bulkhead. He hit his back and raised blade to block force lightening.

Jaina was in the battle as well, when she sensed Jacen in danger she landed her stealth-x in the second hanger of the Justifier ad fought her way through enemies to find Jacen. Eventually she was joined by Bela Hara who didn't die in the Myrk mission to destroy the Voxyn nest. They had made it to the twentieth deck of the ship when they were attacked by a Yuuzhan warrior name Axema.  
With his violet blade Axema fought both Jaina and Bela. He spun in a three sixty swinging his blade and blocked left. He clipped Bela and attacked Jaina, as they fought Bela tried to attack him from behind, but Axema rolled backwards into Bela and stabbed her in the chest from his knees. She died instantly, but Jaina lopped off his arm and tried to take his head, but three vong warriors attacked her, allowing Axema to escape.

Jacen did a spin kick hitting Arc'Chard in the chin, he went into a backflip and lunged forward. Jacen managed to knock the saber from his hand, but Arc'Chard stabbed Jacen with his viper staff poisoning him. Jacen fell to his knees.  
"You are mine now…" Sensing a disturbance in the Yuushaul as the Vong called the force, Arc'Chard dove to the side as piece of the ceiling above was cut away and dropped. Jaina dropped from the hole and unleashed a force wave, she grabbed Jacen up and leapt back up through the hole she made.  
The battle was over and the Alliance had lost, Huntair arrived on Bakura to see the new planet conquered by Arc'Chard. Anakin was under Huntair's control a mind slave via a creature call the min'tak that was attached to Anakin's brain stem. It was the shaper Jintaul who created the creatures used to control a Jedi's mind and make them warriors of the Yuuzhan Vong, but he was executed by Shmriina for heresy. His apprentice took Anakin's unconscious body and hid him, when Huntair came to power she revealed herself and showed Huntair the benefits of a Jeedai slave.

Bpfassh:

Jacen had been healed and the Bpfassh was a staging point of the Alliance fleet to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. When the survivors of Bakura returned to Bpfassh they arrived the same time as the Mellinium Falcon.  
Han and Leia were surprised to learn that Mara had given birth to twins named Amidala Jade Skywalker and Owen Lars Skywalker. After all the pleasentries Han, Leia, and Tahiri had to explain to Luke where they had been and what they had been up to.  
He was not pleased, "Are the three of you insane…You all could have been killed!" Luke was furious, but not force or dark side angry.  
"We were trying to save Anakin…" Tahiri said.  
"Well because of your foolishness yes you saved Anakin, but he is now a slave of the Yuuzhan Vong…" Jacen and Jaina was listening, but they both remained silent. "He is fighting for the Yuuzhan Vong…"  
The doors opened to Kyle and Saba who joined them, "Perhaps we can use this technique to our advantage Luke…" Kyle said after Luke explained what was going on.  
"Thiz one dizagreez..."  
"Saba is right…Time travel is dangerous with unforeseen consequences…Leia…you and Tahiri will return to Corusant immediately…You will report to Master Corran Horn. Corran will erase this technique from your minds…"  
"Now wait just a minute…" Han said unfolding his hands.  
Leia placed her hand on Han's shoulder, "What about our son?"  
Luke looked at Jaina, "How do feel about creating a team that will try and rescue Anakin…"  
"What about Lumiya, Alema, and Gavar…"  
"Well let me and Tahiri try to rescue Anakin…" Leia offered.  
"The two of you have done enough…" Luke said.  
"Perhapz their heartz were in the right place…Mazter, Thiz one zayz after Mazter Corran erazez the information allow them to rezcue Anakin…"  
Luke sighed, "Alright fine…alert the other masters of the council if they are in agreement, but you and Tahiri must report to Master Horn on all your progress…" Leia ran forward, hugged Luke, and kissed him on the cheek.

Terroth:

While Leia and Tahiri put a team together to trap and rescue Anakin from the Yuuzhan Vong, the war raged on. As the war raged on Donovan taught Jaddock and Kindo all he knew about the force. Within two moths Kindo could levitate objects, enhance his senses, his force agility was off the scale. He could also redirect energy and manipulate the emotions of others.  
Jaddock could manipulate the minds of others, he could levitate and move objects increase his endurance through the force and his healing powers were almost master level, despite his short time studying the force under Donovan Leers.  
Kindo was the first to construct a lightsaber, a double edged lightsaber. He mastered the technique quickly, but he was also proficient with both hands. It took Jaddock four days to construct his lightsaber. The brothers would do practice duels with Donovan, sometimes they would face him in a two on one. Other times it would be one on one and between the brothers Kindo was the better swordsman.  
During their stay on Terroth, the planet was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. Donovan led the Terrothian forces against the invasion force and with the help of Tasard, Jaddock, and Kindo they Terrothians completely destroyed the Yuuzhan Vong. Despite their victory Donovan grew restless, it had been many months since he had the vision about the woman.  
"I think the two of you are ready now…" Donovan said after an intense duel.  
"For what?" Jaddock asked.  
"To hunt down the pirates…During my wonder days I was a bounty hunter and I made a few contacts in the underworld…Anyway I called in a few favors and I found you pirates…They are transporting slaves for the Yuuzhan Vong…The Yuuzhan Vong now control all the systems and hyperspace lanes between Bakura and Utupau…I ask the two of you now…Do you want to go after them?"  
"Hell yeah!" Kindo said.  
"I'm in…" Jaddock said.

Two months later after several close calls Donovan finally located the pirates. Endor was under the control of the Yuuzhan Vong. The Ewoks left alone because of their lack of technology, but they still spied for the alliance against the Yuuzhan Vong. Donovan, Jaddock, and Kindo were in the village wearing Yuuzhan Vong crab armor. The Ewoks had supplied them with the armor.  
The pirates were getting ready to make a run, so Jaddock and Kindo stowed away on their ship the Razor-Back. As they took off the two of them struck in the cargo-hold, it was Jaddock who sliced into the computer and launched all the escape pods. They killed everyone in the engine room and worked their way through the ship.  
"They have separated Captain…" The COM officer said from his station, "They are on decks nine and twelve now…"  
The captain was a Twi'Lek with albino skin, "Secure the bridge!"  
They all waited in dread for the arrival of the sabatuers, then the turbolift started to move. The entire bridge crew was armed with blasters pointed at the lift, when it chimed they opened fire. At the captains orders they ceased fire, the doors opened and a teenager with blue double bladed lightsaber jumped out. The other boy was armed with a yellow energy blade.  
Kindo twirled his weapon from side to side deflecting blaster bolts. He threw his lightsaber like a spear pinning a human man to his computer terminal, then Kindo unleashed a force wave destroying the bridge, it was over.  
"Wait I can give you credits, gold, anything…" The Twi'lek Captain said.  
"A pirate captain begging for his life…" Kindo said, "…Now that is pathetic." They tied him to his chair and then Jaddock set course for the sun and set the ship on autopilot. "You can sit here and in the last few minutes of your wretched life think about the last stupid thing thing you did…"

The Eclipse pulled up to the Razor-Back as it plowed its way towards the sun of Endor. Kindo ran to the bridge and watched as the ship was pulled into the sun, burned, and exploded. With that accomplished Donovan immediately set course for Terroth.

Donovan stood on the balcony of the capital building, the city seemed to be deserted. He called out and all he heard was his echoe, _"Come to me…" _Donovasn spun around and there she was standing in the doorway. He ran towards her, but she floated away no matter how fast he ran. When he exited his suit, Donovan was in space and she was floating towards the Unknown Regions. He paused just before entering the unknown regioms. Donovan awoke lying in bed and decided what he had to do.  
Over the next few days Donovan prepared to leave, Tasard, Jaddock, and Kindo decided to go with him. "Be safe my friend…" Reckard said.  
"I shall return…" Donovan confidently said. They boarded the Eclipse and off it took.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Into the Unknown

The Eclipse made several micro jumps before it reached the Unknown Regions. Donovan had no idea where he would go, but he ran into the planet Ilum. He traveled deeper into the Unknown and after two days in hyperspace the Eclipse was yanked out of hyperspace by a dovin basal. A squadron of six coral stingers chased the Eclipse in an attempt to destroy it. Donovan managed to destroy one of the stingers and was chased for another twelve parsecs when an alien ship started firing on the ships. The Alien ship was saucer shaped and had two fins on the top of the hall. The ship launched two squadrons of fighters and destroyed the stingers.  
"Alien ship…identify yourself…" A voice said over the COM.  
"This is the Eclipse and my name is Donovan Leers Jedi Master...There are my two apprentices Jaddock and Kindo, General Tasard and my war droid TW…"  
There was silence, "Hold your position Eclipse I must contact my home world…"  
"What do you think they want?" Kindo asked.  
"I sense they mean us no harm, but when I told them that I was a Jedi…I was hit with great fear from the people on board…"  
"We should be ready to flee if they decide to get unfriendly…" Tasard said.  
An hour passed before the voice came over the COM, "Eclipse…this is Praetorean Naven Ki of the Arquillion ship Naven XII you will come aboard our starship and we will escort you to our home world…"  
After docking Donovan, Tasard, TW, Jaddock, and Kindo came down the ramp and were greeted by fifty armed soldiers. Jaddock and Kindo looked at each other because everyone on the ship shined in the force like a unified beacon. "What is the meaning of this?" Donovan asked.  
"Apologies…" A tall man wearing a black and gold uniform said, "…I am Praetore Naven, this is my ship and we as Arquillions believe in the force, but we do not believe the force should be used by anyone…"  
"We sense the force in everyone on board…" Jaddock said speaking up.  
Naven smiled, "The entire Arquillion race is capable of feeling and using the force, but it is forbidden among my people…" He held his hand out, "…As such I will have to ask for your lightsabers." Reluctantly Donovan, Jaddock, and Kindo handed their weapons over. "Thank you for cooperating…I have been instructed by my Princess to escort you to our home world.

Arquillia:

Two weeks later Naven was shuttling down to the royal palace with Donovan, Tasard, TW, Jaddock, and Kindo. An array of nobles and royal dignitaries were waiting for them on the steps leading into the palace. Naven dropped to one knee while Donovan and his companions bowed at the hip.  
"You've done well Praetor Naven…Arise…" A beautiful young woman said.  
"Your majesty may I introduce Donovan Leers Jedi Master…" When Donovan looked up he froze, the princess was the woman from his vision. She had long dark hair that went to the middle of her back, deep blue eyes, and a voluptuous body. He immediately fell in love and from what he could tell the Princess seemed to be fascinated with him. "His apprentices Jaddock and Kindo…General Tasard and the war-droid TW…Gentlemen and droid may I introduce her highness Princess Regent Caseopeai Sathar…"  
She stepped forward, "It is honor to meet you all…I know you all have many questions and I too have questions for you…Please allow my chief steward to show you to your suit where you can refresh yourselves…and then afterwards join us for dinner…"

"I don't trust them…especially that Donovan…Milday send them on their way…" Viceroy Maximuss Vaneer said.  
"The Jedi Donovan came to us for a reason…"  
"What if he is a spy…"  
Caseopeai was getting angry, "Enough! I shall here no more of this…We Praetore Naven on a reconiscance mission to the core ad he ran into Jedi Donovan…I want to know what he is up to…"  
Maximuss sighed, "I want it on record that I am completely against this…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. The Arquillions

The Arquillion race has changed over the past four thousand years. Their empire controls over eighty percent of the Unknown Regions and they had now turned their sights on the core worlds and the rest of the galaxy. The Arquillions were a proud people and had a taste for war and conquest like the Mandelorians before them. The entire race was force adept, but while the Arquillions believed in the force they also believed that it should not be used by anyone.  
The clans were all loyal to the family Suthar and the Emporess Auleena was on her sick bed. Princess Caseopeai had been named Regent until her mother died. Caseopeai was ambitious and she was anxious to succeed where the Mandelorians failed.  
Caseopeai was getting ready for dinner with Donovan and the other core worlders. When she was done Maximuss met her outside the Dinner hall. "I hope you know what you are doing…"  
"I do…"  
Donovan and the other dinner guests had to stand until Caseopeai came in and sat down. After everyone was seated the appetizers were served by female servants.  
"Master Donovan how are your accomadations?" Admiral Garben Roth of the Roth clan asked  
"The best I have ever had thank you…"  
Maximuss cleared his throat and opened up his napkin onto his lap, "So Master Donovan…It has been ages since our people had contact with a Jedi…Four thousand years to be precise…" Caseopeai remained silent as she watched and observed. "Are you on a mission for the Alliance…"  
Donovan set his glass down, "No…I am following where the force leads me…"  
"I see…" He replied looking at Caseopeai, "…and why did the force lead you here."  
"My destiny is out here…" He replied looking at Caseopeai.  
"Tell us why were the Yuuzhan Vong chasing your ship…" Caseopeai asked.  
"The Yuuzhan Vong had invaded the Alliance…More recently the Yuuzhan Vong have reconnected with the force and have rebuilt an empire…They are winning the war…"  
"A shame the ancient text says that Yuuzhan Vong were once a pacifist race…" The high priest Delak Ubann said.  
Donovan laughed, "Apologies for laughing…I find that hard to believe…"  
"Its true…" Caseopeai said speaking up, "We don't know how or why, but they lost their connection with the force after they turned on their own living world…and destroyed it…."  
"Yes and now someone or something in the galaxy has altered time and space itself…tell us Master Jedi do you know who was responsible for this…"  
Donovan sighed, "We believe it was the sith or a sith we haven't encountered yet…" Donovan looked at all the Arquillions at the table, his eyes went to Caseopeai last. "Is that the reason you are planning to invade the core systems…"  
The servants were bringing on the main course, "How dare you!" Maximuss said.  
"Peace…Lord Maximuss…" Caseopeai said, then she turned her attention to Donovan. "It is one of the reasons we are invading the the core…For thousands of years our people believed that the force should not be used and for good reason…Look at what was done...We study the force, but we don't use it…We have always theorized that the force could be used to manipulate time…We are well aware of what is happening throughout the Galaxy…The madness must stop…"  
"So tell us Master Jedi why are you here?" Maximuss said.  
Donovan smiled, "I am here to help you…"

Donovan relished the look on the faces of the Arquillions when he said those words. He was on the balcony of his suit overlooking the garden, Jaddock and Kindo were deflecting blaster bolts from TW. Donovan was about to join them when he spotted the Princess in the garden. She was alone or at least he didn't sense anyone, so he leapt over the side of the balcony and landed softly on his feet ten stories below.  
"Out for a moonlight walk…" She asked without turning around.  
"That and all the beautiful things out tonight…"  
"Ah yes the ArQueen…The most beautiful flower in all the Galaxy…"  
"It pales in comparison to you…"  
She blushed, "If Maximuss caught you talking like that…"  
"I am not afraid of him…" Donovan took a step towards her, "You are so beautiful…"  
She sighed, "Before you start quoting love ballads to me you should know that I am engaged…"  
Donovan sighed, "You are not married yet…" Before she could respond he kissed her, she slapped him in response. "I'm sorry…" she turned and walked away without saying a word. Over the next several days Caseopeai avoided Donovan all together and Donovan not wanting to make her uncomfortable decided to leave.  
Caseopeai was walking up the hall when she saw Kindo, "Your highness…" He said out of respect.  
"And what are you up to today?"  
"We are getting ready to leave your majesty…"

Donovan was in his room when Caseopeai burst in, "I don't want you to leave!"  
He was alone, "And I don't want to cause you any problems…"  
She took a step closer, "I have loved you…I have been in love with you since I was fifteen…I have dreamed about you in the force…"  
"I have seen you in the force as well…and I have been in love with you for years as well…"  
"Did you mean what you said…"  
He smiled, "Yes I did…"  
"I have a plan…" She called a meeting of her advisors.  
"Master Jedi you are still here…I thought you were leaving…"  
"I asked him to stay…" Caseopeai said speaking up, "He can help us overthrow the Alliance…"  
Donovan stood up, "Everyone who has gone up against the core worlds from the sith to the Mandelorians have failed…but where they have failed we can succeed…The Alliance is planning to explore the Unknown Regions or they were until the Yuuzhan Vong remnant united under Huntair…at anyrate I have a way to defeat the Vong…"

After explaining his plan Donovan returned to the core with his companions.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Shadows  
Darth Khaun was onNu'Yuuzhantar in the palace overlooking the city. The Vong was winning the war, but Gavar Kai was in the shadows plotting and planning. His fool's quest to find and destroy Darth Khaun for destroying his homeworld.  
("Lord I Khaun I would speak with you…") Traya said touching his mind.  
Khaun left the balcony and the palace to his ship the Reaver which was hidden in the forest from prying eyes. He greatly enjoyed the game of cat and mouse he played with Huntair's spies who were following him wherever he went. He lost them in a matter of minutes. When Khaun reached his cloaked ship Greelock greeted him at the top of the ramp.  
"Master…the mistress demands you to make contact with her…"  
"I know Greelock…locate Nom Anor…" He walked pass the Ugnaught towards his private study aboard the ship. He knelt down on a holo-pad and a life-size image of Darth Traya appeared. "What is thy bidding my master?"  
"There is a new power rising in the galaxy, in the form of Donovan Leers…"  
"He is a fool who follows his destiny to his own death…"  
"He has aligned himself with the future Emporess of the Arquillions…"  
"I will destroy him with one blow…"  
"No you will not…Follow him shadow his movements and see what he does…He may be the key to unbalancing the force…perminately…"  
"What about the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
She grunted, "They have squandered the power given to them…If they survive then they may be still be useful…If not there are other Vong in the galaxy to gift the force too…"  
"As you command milady…" He leaves his private study, "Greelock prepare the Reaver…we are leaving…Where is Nom Anor?"  
"He is in the palace My Lord…"

"Tell me Nom Anor…what would you do to win this war…"  
"You have done much already…" Nom Anor was about to say more when Darth Khaun entered the throne room.  
"Ah Lord Khaun…I need your council…I wish to end this war with a quick strike against Coruscant…"  
Khaun ignored, "Nom Anor come we are leaving…"  
"My Lord Khaun!" He still ignored him, "Gaurds!"  
Five Vong Knights stood in their path, "Be careful what you do next…Lord Huntair…"  
"I know treachery when I see…Do you truly believe the Yuuzhan Vong are so naïve as to believe those lies…I sense the changes in the galaxy and some of them originate from you…"  
Khaun unleashed a force wave that destroyed the five knights, "As I said be careful what you say next…I gave you your power and I can easily take it away…"  
"Milord what shall we do?" Axema asked.  
"Send my best warriors to hunt them down and destroy them…bring Nom Anor to me alive…"

Terroth:

It took six months for Donovan to return to the core and the planet Terroth. When he arrived Donovan told Reckard of his travels, "I can't believe you have been to the unknown regions and made contact with an alien race…"  
"I have my friend…The Arquillion Princess is interested in a secret alliance with Terroth…Sign this and Terroth will be the new power in this quadrant…"  
"What about the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
"I have a plan to deal with them as well…"  
Convinced Reckard accepted the offer and signed the alliance agreement, "I am doing this but I need your help my friend…A new faction has risen on Terroth. One that will stop at nothing to join the Galactic Alliance…"  
"My apprentices Jaddock and Kindo will handle them…"

Two days later Arhcon Theed of Vergil, the Hive Queen Gasa of Genosis, Doctor of Bio-Science Ryle Norg, Taca Vi Cat of the Ssi Ruuk, Xaul Chisard of the Quarren, and Liatheeran of Chiss were all invited to Terroth. When they arrived they were wined and dined, then Donovan Leers told them all of the Arquillion Empire and the impedning invasion. They all agreed to align themselves with Donovan ad his Arquillion Princess. Ryle Norg agreed because he wanted revenge on the Yuuzhan Vong for the death of his family. Liatheeran agreed because his family was in exile and Donovan promised to place his family in rule of the Chiss Empire so long as he agreed to help them in their war against the Alliance. The hive queen agreed for the restoration of her people, the Ssi Ruuk agreed for a steady supply of human clones from the Arquillions. The satge was being set for Donovan's rise to power.

"Kindo…" The two brothers were in a land rover with five hundred war droids getting ready to attack Alliance Joiner heaf quarters.  
"What?"  
"I don't like this…we are suppose to be Jedi and here we are getting ready to help Donovan take over the galaxy…"  
"He is our master…"  
"So you would follow him blindly?"  
"As he is looking for his destiny…I am looking for mine…"  
"Sir we are in position…" The war droid commander said.  
"Attack!"  
It was a massacre and over two thousand people died, a news reel was played telling that the Joiners got out of hand and deadly force had to be used.

The Star of Vergil:  
The star ship Vergil was still in orbit around Terroth, "Sir the transmission is coming through…"  
A hologram of Darth Saber was projected onto the bridge of the Vergil. Theed bowed, "Lord Saber…as you predicted Donovan Leers has made contact with me …He and his alien allies are planning an invasion of the Alliance…Ryle Norg will also help him steal Alpha Red…"  
"What is Alpha Red?"  
"A bio-weapon made by the Alliance to use against the Yuuzhan Vong…It kills everything related to them from their thud bugs to their Coral ships…"  
"I didn't know the Alliance carried such a weapon…"  
"The Jedi supposedly made them destroy it all, but the alliance saved some…"  
"Interesting…tell me more about these Arquillions…"

Keldabe:  
"What are we doing here…" Nom Anor asked.  
"I have a job for you and when you are done Greelock will fly you back to Yuuzhantar… I want to get close to the Jedi slave they call Arc'Chard and inject him with this… When your mission is done steal a Coral Stinger and meet me on the planet called Nar Shaddaa…"  
Nom Anor saluted, "I will do as you say milord…"

Nom Anor disguised himself as a surveyor and revealed to the Mandelorians a mineral deposit of Beskar. A metal as hard as Cortosis and the basis of all Mandelorian technology and armaments. Then he returned to Yuuzhantar to locate Ar'Chard, he found the Yuuzhan Vong and injected him the way Khaun instructed him and placed Chard in a secret chamber on Yuuzhantar.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Bio-Weapon

Ryle Norg was one of the leading scientists who helped developed the Alpha-Red compound. The Jedi believed the compound to be destroyed, but samples of it were saved and stored on the ice moon of Antanoth. Donovan traveled with his apprentices and Ryle Norg to the moon whose planet was cracked in half by a great catastrophe. The ship they used was a science vessel bought on the black market.  
"If we get caught…" Ryle Norge said.  
"We won't…"  
"This is Anatoth Science One Station please identify yourselves…" A male voice said over the COM.  
"This is Premar research ship Ryle Norg requesting access…" They had to use Ryle Norg's real name otherwise the plan wouldn't work.  
"Access granted please land on platform eighty-eight…"  
When the ship landed Ryle Norg disembarked while Donovan, Jaddock and Kindo left the ship through the landing gear. The Alpha Red Compound was being held in the on the lower level in the extreme hazard vault. The entire facilty was imbedded in the side of a mountain. Donovan was able to move freely through the facility because they force flashed the cameras. When they got to the vault they had to wait until Donovan started the alarm. It was a false alarm about a bio-hazard and as soon as the alarms went off Donovan used the force to rip the huge metal door off the track. They wore bio-suits and took the compound and ran for the hangar.

Coruscant Office of Alliance Intelligence:  
"Sir there has been break in at the Anatoth facility…Alpha Red has been stolen…" A human female said entering the office.  
"How did this happen? Who is responsible?"  
"We are still trying to clear up the mess sir, but we believe Ryle Norg was involved…"

Corellia:  
The star ship Damacleis was in orbit picking up medical supplies for the front lines when an unmarked ship called the Eclipse asked to dock in the main hangar. Donovan, Ryle Norg, Jaddock, and Kindo exited the vessel and they tricked the captain into going on a dangerous mission into Vong space.

Corellia three weeks later:  
When the Damacleis came out of hyperspace several Capital Ships surrounded the vessel. Ryle Norge was alone in his quarters staring at holo-pics of his wife. The doors opened ad several armed men entered, "Ryle Norg you are under arrest by order of Chief of State Cal Omas…" The Damcleis was badly damaged and Captain Relo was relieved of duty and placed on house arrest.


End file.
